Damaged Goods
by Sodapops
Summary: After failed attempts at getting his friend Sasuke back, Naruto lost faith in the world and opted to become a mere tool for missions. Yet he quickly finds out that things are easier said than done when Kiba starts chasing his ass around. KibaNaru/NaruKiba
1. Prologue: Broken

**Story summary**: After multiple failed attempts of getting his friend Sasuke back to the village, Naruto lost faith in himself and all humanity. So he decided to cut himself from the world and only dedicate himself to doing work and missions. He quickly finds out that things are easier said than done when a certain Inuzuka starts chasing his ass all over the place. Welcome to my KibaNaru multi-chapter fic.

**A/N:** It's kinda like an homage to "Simple Addition" by FlamesEmbrace which is possibly my most favorite KibaNaru story ever.

* * *

**Prologue: Broken**

Konoha was known to all for being one of the best ninja villages out there. Under their new Hokage the restoration of village hidden in the leaf was completed as it was now working again at full power. On the other hand, only a few knew about its (as the council would put it) secret weapon.

The seventeen year old whiskered face jinchuriki, also known as Naruto Uzumaki, was this nation's most prized secret. So secret that no one who knew was aloud to tell anyone who didn't or they would have made a capital offence which only viable method for punishment was death itself.

The irony of it was that although this teenage boy was their most treasured firearm, he was not treated as such. No, far from it. By the mayor part of Konoha's citizens he was treated worst than garbage, like a rat. Viewed with disgust, neglect and offensiveness by the larger population, or as the perfect lab rat by the few who thought things through with logic instead of emotions. In other words they just wanted to manipulate him as an expendable specimen.

Because of this, said boy grew excluded by all and completely reprieved from love. Yet the demon vessel didn't break. No, he was too strong willed for that. If they didn't want him the he would make them acknowledge him at any cost.

With his nindo of never giving up he worked into becoming a shinobi. His ultimate goal was to become Hokage, the strongest ninja of the village. Then everyone would have to accept him. Even if they didn't like him they would still have to respect him and that was good enough for the jinchuriki.

Little did he expect to be accepted and recognized as a human on the very first day of becoming a genin by his academy teacher and sensei. This only fueled his will. In his mind his theory was proven true. Becoming powerful equaled acknowledgment and reduces the hatred in people's eyes.

Being a genin came with the package deal of having teammates a.k.a. people who would have to put up with him 24/7. The child couldn't be happier because he knew it was the perfect chance to prove he fitted in. That they were all equals.

Soon they would start to count on him and bonds would start to create themselves. His future looked brighter by the day. By his quick progress others from his graduating class also stopped being spiteful towards him.

He knew it, power meant respect, respect led to friendships and he didn't doubt that friendship would lead eventually to love. The one feeling that never found him on the receiving end. The sentiment he wanted to share the most.

Once he thought he finally achieved it. That nostalgic day on the Valley of the End. One of his first bonds had acknowledge his progress, described him as one of his precious persons and even went as far to call him his best friend.

The fox jailer felt fulfilled. Like he finally found what he always wanted in the brother figure before him. Unfortunately said pseudo brother twisted that reality when he thrusted a lighting enhanced hand through the whiskered face ninja's chest as an intended killing blow.

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't believe it. Wasn't power supposed to bring him friends? Shouldn't that make him fit in and make people count on him? Then why did Sasuke so adamantly refused to acknowledge him as an equal? Why was it that the stronger he got the less amicable his 'best friend' got?

Was it possible that his theory was all wrong? That strength didn't bring lasting bonds and only made him a plaything for others to toy around with? No, that couldn't be right. He wouldn't let his first real bond to shatter. His will was still as strong!

For two and a half years the teen went through rigorous training to get stronger. He would prove himself and get his friend back. Nothing else mattered, not even becoming Hokage. Yet things didn't go as he hoped.

After continuous failed attempts his will wavered and he even began to doubt himself. He cried more times than he ever did during his childhood. He couldn't keep up his strong front anymore. Nothing was going as planned.

He and Sakura, the third and final original member of his squad were on friendly terms now. But only because of their shared sentiment for the lost of the Uchiha. He wanted to love her and wanted her to love him back just as much. Yet he knew that would never happen. She would never see him in the same light he saw her.

Even if they did get together it wouldn't last. A fact he couldn't doubt because she would only be a constant depressing reminder of the one and only real bond he had, and lost. Of the promise of a lifetime he made to her but couldn't keep.

He felt worthless, didn't know what to believe, so he distanced himself from the others because he didn't want to face the same disappointment again. The seventeen year old kept to himself a whole lot more and stopped making promises all together.

He no longer had any desires, no hopes, and no aspirations. The teen let himself to become a simple tool for completing missions. A fact that placed a smile on the faces of the council. To get straight to the point Naruto Uzumaki was damaged. A shell of what he used to be; someone who only dreamt about what could have been.

* * *

**A/N:** Well what do you think? This is just the prologue but I'm confident that by the time you read the first chapter you'll basically know what this story is going to be about. Anyways I'll be introducing Kiba next!


	2. Enter Kiba

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this one in the last chapter so I'm doing it now. I don't own Naruto. Please don't rub it in.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kiba**

"Watch where you're going you little shit! And keep a leach on that overgrown mongrel will you?!" yelled an angry salesperson over his knocked down barrels of supplies.

"Yeesh chill pops, it's not like he scratched any." Said the one responsible for the knocked down barrels as he helped picked them up again.

His name was Kiba Inuzuka, seventeen year old chunnin from the Village hidden in the Leaf. Said ninja happened to be racing his faithful dog companion Akamaru towards his team favorite meeting place.

Said Canine taunted that he could win the race with its eyes close. At the look of _'I don't believe ya'_ clearly reflected on his master's face, Akamaru decided to walk the walk and prove himself the better nin shutting his eyes closed and rampaging full speed ahead.

Not 25 seconds later Kiba found himself in the situation he was now in. Picking up after his companion while said partner just sat there facing the opposite direction not moving a muscle to help.

Yes, this little stunt evidently proved that the dog could talk the talk but certainly couldn't walk it. But that didn't mean he was going to be the bigger man about it. So he yawned with its head well rested above his front paws as he waited for his owner to finish cleaning.

Once the whole ordeal was over with, the overgrown fmutt let Kiba mount him as he strolled at a much careful pace to their destination. Of course that happened just after the mad dash they took after Kiba flipped off the salesman for his grumpy attitude.

Said shinobi never felt ashamed of anything he did. Embarassed? Sometimes. Ashamed? Not likely. In fact, he felt like he needed to be this way in order to survive.

His whole family was full of bitches, even his jounin sensei was a female. Kiba never met his father as he left them behind a month before he was born.

Never had a father figure, nor a male role model. So he took the idea of being loud, brash, gruff and unapologetic as his way to assert his masculinity.

In his mind it had definitely paid off for him. He confirmed it by the spotted giggles, waves and blushes directed his way by the on looking female population. Adding to the fact that he was also tall, dark and handsome he was quite the catch.

Took the brunet shinobi a while to notice it though. Kiba would be often described as a late bloomer in his mother's opinion. It wasn't till he was barely sixteen that he first took an interest to dating and had his first crush.

It was about 8 months ago that he finally noticed how big Hinata's boobs were. A fact he voiced aloud the morning he discovered it much to the shy girl dismay. It was also the first time ever Shino smacked him on the head for a rude comment. Kiba unconsciously rubbed the back of his head as he reminisced on the memory.

When Kiba arrived at his team designated area he noticed that he was the first to be there. He also noticed that the place wasn't entirely desolated because crossing the corridor while gazing up at the sky was his one and only. His first and still current secret crush.

'_Might as well say hello'_ he thought with a toothy grin as he dismounted Akamaru.

"Oi Naruto, what you up to?" He greeted as he approached his target to give him a pad in the back.

Oops, did I happen to mention he was gay? My bad. Well yes, he is though he was still in the closet not because he was ashamed but because it was all new to him and he felt very confused. Kiba never was attracted to girls and he always thought that puberty hadn't hit him yet like his mother would say.

Imagine how surprised he got when his heart skipped a beat the very first time he saw Naruto after his 2 and half years of training sessions with Jiraiya. Now imagine how scared shitless he was when he got his first wet dream that very night because of him.

Having no other male figure around him to express his misgivings to except for Shino who wasn't much of a listener/talker, he was glad to be sent on a mission because it meant he could take a break from thinking about his new found feelings.

On the other hand he couldn't stop cursing in his mind when his very next assignment was to join up with Naruto's team in an attempt to retrieve Sasuke once again.

Fortunately that mission itself served a great purpose at the end when he saw how the blond broke down when they realized they had failed the mission once again. And even though the brunet was still confused about his feelings; Kiba's heart, mind and soul all agreed on one mutual thing. From now on he was going to be there for Naruto…

"Nothing much, just going to bug granny for a mission" downheartedly responded the jinchuriki without making eye contact as he continued to walk away without even waving goodbye or further acknowledging the brunet.

…If only he could find a way to make his whiskered friend bring down the barriers and let him in.

* * *

**A/N:** Ouch! Naruto gave Kiba the cold shoulder. Surely by know you'll be able to figure out the direction I'll be heading with this story. Lol I actually had fun writing this one. I based my Kiba intel on my friend's kibanaru collage on her deviantArt page. You should probably take at look at it. I'll put a link on my profile page to make it easier on you.

Hey in my defense I needed to give Kiba reason to approach Naruto in the first place and that works perfectly. Let me know what you though of it. Anyways be sure to stick around for more on Naruto next!


	3. Outcast by Choice or Necessity?

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the triple amount of alerts this story gotten. !

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Naruto so please don't remind me.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Outcast by Choice or Necessity?**

Going to the Hokage proved to be a waste of time. Not only where there no good missions to pick from but the only available ones where within the village. '_Please_' Naruto thought '_does missions are for kids, genins'. _But what infuriated him the most was that Tsunade advised him to take a little breather, a break, a short leave, A FREAKING VACATION!!

Who did she think she was anyways? His therapist? Like he needed one. He frowned at the idea of one. It's not like it mattered what he thought or how he felt. Ninjas were tools anyways. And tools needed to be used in order to be worthwhile so he couldn't for the life of him fathom why would the Hokage suggest such a thing in the first place. Didn't that go against the principle of the whole thing?

He mused over these thoughts on his head while he strolled back to his apartment. With his paycheck the blond could had afforded a better one than the one he was currently residing in but Naruto couldn't be bothered with it. His home was in the less crowded part of Konoha and it suited him just fine.

The bigger paychecks came along with his new rank. He thought it was awfully nice of granny Tsunade and the council to award him the chunnin title without having him retake the test. But he didn't look too much into it since he knew it was only done as an incentive for becoming a mere puppet to their strings.

Theirs was a dog/master relationship. A humorless chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as he remembered his earlier encounter that morning. '_Stupid Kiba, padding my back as if we were friends'_ If there was something he hated the most it was when people pretended to care. '_Bunch of hypocrites is what they are_'

But he wouldn't let himself be fooled. Kiba and the others could shove their false concern up their asses for all he cared. He didn't need their pity because he was no one's charity case.

"Hey Naruto, will you wait up already?!" screamed an annoyed female voice.

"Huh?" said blond tune out his train of thought and turned around only to be clubbed in the head by a pink haired kunoichi.

"I have been calling after you for the past minute now. Why did you kept ignoring me" she asked sweetly as if she hadn't just given the jinchuriki a concussion a mere second ago.

While his mind was checking a wide number of reasons of why he should have kept ignoring her, his mouth responded her question "Oh sorry, guess I was lost in thought and didn't notice you."

"Anyways" Sakura started on a chipper note. "I'm free and you don't look like you're doing anything so I thought we could go out to eat together and chitchat a little while."

She eyed her teammate tentatively as he considered her proposition hoping for him to instantly jump at the chance of being with her like he usually did. The key word being **hoping** because lately the chances of that occurring have simmered down gradually. Hopefully she caught him on one of his better moods.

Unfortunately for her, luck wasn't on her side. "Sorry Sakura-san but I have some errands to do. Maybe another time."

He saw her eye twitch at the lack of the –chan suffix. "Oh okay then" She answered with disappointment clear in her voice. "Well see you tomorrow at the training grounds. Remember we'll be practicing formations."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"You better be or I'll personally come and drag you all the way there and it won't be pretty!" She covered her mouth to giggle slightly and turned to leave giving a small wave to Naruto's direction."

"It never is" the male chunnin murmured in low spirits to himself as he continued his way home.

In reality he had no errands to do. The true reason he didn't accept her invitation was because he foresaw her true intentions and was in no mood to deal with it. The blond knew how it was all going to play out.

First they would go to Ichiraku's to eat because of course she would let him choose with feign complain. Then she'll start small talk and try to weasel Sasuke into the conversation. Yes, that was the direction she wanted to go with her pesky little chitchat.

Naruto wasn't down with doing more reflecting. He done enough of that and with conviction refused to use that subject as a method for further bonding with his present teammates.

Momentarily taking a small vacation didn't sound that bad to him. Taking a short leave would mean they wouldn't force other people on him. A break also meant skipping team training sessions.

On the downside that would make him more available and reachable to others since he wouldn't be on duty. He paled at the thought. '_Maybe I could sweeten up the Hokage and get her to give me a pointless solo mission for much needed time out of the village?_' he mulled over.

The jinchuriki quickly shot down the idea because for one he refused to beg, and two because he highly doubted the council would allow him to be alone outside the city walls. He'll probably get partnered with someone which totally defeated the purpose of not wanting to mingle.

The blue eyed youth sighed slouching his shoulders as he continued to drag his feet towards his apartment while he pondered on why life never seemed to give him the easy way out.

* * *

**A/N:** Where there you have it. That's Naruto for ya! Before the story picked up I wanted to be a little more detailed on this Naruto's personality. I'll warn you that I'll be mentioning Sakura every now and then since she is an important part of Naruto's life but she won't be that big of a character. I'll be shoving Kiba in Naruto's way on the next chapter so please stick around for that. Thanks for reading!


	4. Getting the Job Done

**A/N: **Thanks to a discussion with my friends I decided to turn this into a kibanaru 100 percent. Meaning I finally decided to pair them up! I warn you that I may or may not consider changing the rating from T to M in later chapters for explicit context. Just don't expect it to suddenly happen since I do like building up the plot. Anyways please tell me what you think of my new direction.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Feliz? (Spanish)

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting the Job Done**

The very next day Naruto found himself in the mission room with Kiba at his side. The blond was summoned by the Hokage while eating breakfast and was now waiting to be briefed about his assignment.

"Morning" she started attracting the attention of the two male chunnins. "I'm going to be clear and to the point with you since we don't have much time."

She eyed the two with scrutiny before continuing. "Yesterday an old acquaintance of mine paid me a visit to discuss topics in which we had a slight difference in opinions that you don't need to be aware about. As it turns out earlier this morning he stole an important artifact from this building and fled outside the city gates.

Your mission is to track down this rat and get back what was stolen as quickly as possible. This is an A rank mission. Beware that the man you're chasing after is very knowledgeable in ninja arts. Do you accept this mission?"

Naruto had no concerns against it so he nodded without hesitation. But to Kiba something didn't add up and he was not shy about letting his concerns be heard.

"Wait a minute; doesn't this kind of mission normally go to the Anbu? Why are you giving it to us?" Kiba's instincts told him that there had to be some kind of a catch.

At his question the whiskered blond shook his head. _'Look at him asking absurd questions. Doesn't he understand that we shinobi are just tools? It doesn't matter why or who she sends. What matters is that we take orders and get it over with. He is just wasting time. This is pointless._

Instead of the Hokage, it was Shizune whom answered the brunet's inquiry with a giggle. "Teehee, it's because the item stolen is of no consequence to the village except for the lady Hokage."

"Shizune!!" Tsunade scolded her assistant's contribution. Then she sighed and brought both hands to rub her temples before she scowled at the awaiting chunnins.

She sighed again before speaking in an annoyed yet professional tone. "Guess the cat's out of the bag so I might as well explain. As Shizune ignorantly mentioned the artifact has nothing to do with the village to speak of as it is more of a personal errand so I can't employ the Anbu for it."

She took noticed of Inuzuka's amused smirk and she took it upon herself to shot it down immediately. "I probably would have sent your more than capable sister to do the tracking but I guess you will have to do."

Kiba looked pissed and offended by the comment. He so wanted to tell her off by stating he was the one who possessed the most capable nose in all Konoha but restrained himself from doing so because it wouldn't be wise to disrespect a figure of authority. So he settled for scoffing while he crossed his arms and looked away.

Now it was Naruto's turn to look amused and a little snobbish. '_Baka, serves you right'_ He thought. '_Turns out you were just a stand in. See where your pointless questions lead you? Tools aren't made to think'_

Unfortunately for the jinchuriki, Tsunade also took notice of him, and just as the dog-nin before him, decided to bring him down a few notches.

"Of course when I took into consideration the team I was sending out for this kind of mission Rock Lee fitted the bill. Regrettably he was unavailable but since I knew Naruto here was just itching for a mission I decided I might as well give it a shot."

The young blond frowned at this but remaining collected and said nothing to retort. After it was obvious that there were no further questions she dictated some final instructions and send them on their way.

The young duo, plus Akamaru, made haste in pursuit of their target. Kiba took the lead as it was his job to do the tracking. He was told to sniff out Tsunade's scent outside the village so that's what he focused on while he powered up his nose with charkra. In all honesty, Kiba was left wondering what could be so personal enough to have her smell imprinted all over it. Whatever it was it must be really darn valuable for this guy to steal it.

It wasn't that long before they caught up. Guess the guy wasn't in the best physical condition. When they spotted the man resting beside a tree they quickly hid in the bushes to study their target.

He was a middle age fatty, probably around mid-forty. No headband was visible so they couldn't pinpoint the man's country of origin meaning they had no way of telling beforehand what kind of opposition their mark would put up. In fact he didn't look like much of a ninja in the first place. Instead he looked like a traveling merchant.

Right now he was cradling under his left arm a heavy looking wooden chest which the chunnins figured contained whatever it was that was stolen.

Naruto never being one for patience nor waiting decided on a direct strike. Akamaru sniffed the air and warned Kiba who in turn warned the blond that their target set up multiple traps around his perimeter.

The whiskered teen nodded once to let know he acknowledged the potential danger, made a shadow clone and sprinted forward on their target.

"Mr. Tamemoto I presume." Said the real Naruto landing eight feet in front of the robber in clear view while his clone hid in the tree above him.

"Who wants to know?" Shot back the overweight man bringing the chest closer to his body and a kunai out with his available hand.

The jinchuriki smirk sadistically as he took notice of his opposer's quivering legs. "You took off with something that didn't belong to you and the Hokage wants it back. So either you peacefully give it back to me now or I'll forcefully take it away from you."

The thief charged forward in an effort to land a frontal blow on Naruto. '_I guess you chose the latter then'_

The blonde's shadow clone jumped down from the tree and landed a strong kick on the back of his unsuspecting victim. The man on the receiving end of the blow lost his footing and stumbled to the ground releasing his grip on the wooden chest which went flying in the air only to land perfectly on the real Naruto awaiting hands.

"Well that was easy." The blond muttered to himself in a hush tone slightly disappointed he found no real challenge. He dispelled the clone and began walking away towards the village. The unchallenging robber took this chance to make his retreat and ran away.

Kiba and Akamaru jumped out to the clearing at this readably perplexed. "What gives Naruto? You're letting him get away!"

The addressed shinobi answered in a bore tone. "Our mission was to secure the artifact, not to apprehend the criminal which I did on my own no thanks to you."

The Inuzuka was about to snap back but Naruto cut him off. "If you want to go out of your way to do something you're not getting paid for be my guess but count me out of it. I don't need you to finish the mission and I won't let you slow me down."

Kiba was left stilled on his spot considerably shocked by Naruto's reply while said blond continued to walk away. The brunet looked back at the direction the thief ran off to wondering what he should do when an array of explosions brought him out of his musings.

Naruto had just walked into the heart of the traps Akamaru had previously warned them about.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger!! LOL, Stick around to find out what happens next. The introductory face is over and the relationship build up begins on the next chapter.

Anyways can you guess what was that very personal thing that was stolen from Tsunade? Don't worry everything shall be revealed in the next chappie coming out very soon!

Oh and remember to tell me what you think of my new direction. Do you support it or are you against it? Let's try not to offensive when answering though.


	5. Karma’s a Bitch!

**Disclaimer: **Even though I would like to, I don't own Naruto

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Karma's a Bitch**

Naruto woke up to the feeling of something furry under him which was strange to him. Still with his eyes closed he tried to remember what happened that obviously caused him to pass out. The blond vaguely remembered tripping on a then invisible string after lecturing Kiba about sticking to their mission.

'_Oh great, I probably triggered a trap or something that left me unconscious. Darn, I probably made an ass of myself in front of dog breath'_ He sighed deeply involuntarily causing hair to come into his mouth.

The blond instantly sat up spitting out the hairs in his mouth as he heard barking and laughter. He peered his eyes open for the first time since he came into and noted he was riding on Akamaru. _'How did this happen?'_

"Finally woke up from your beauty sleep I see" Said Kiba to his right trying and failing to suppress his laughter. Akamaru stopped walking and Naruto was quick to dismount him.

"Well whatever, thanks for you concern" voiced Naruto with palpable sarcasm.

Kiba decided to overlook it and opted to remain playful. "You really scared me there you know. I thought you blew up into well, um… pieces!" He exclaimed making hand gestures with one hand of something blowing up while placing his other hand on Naruto's shoulder. A hand that was immediately shrugged off.

The agitated blond locked eyes with Kiba somewhat intimidating the brunet. "Well I'm fine now as you can see so there's no need for false worry." After breaking eye contact he took a step ahead and completely loss his balance. Thankfully Kiba was quick to react and grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"Whoa there, take it easy!" said the Inuzuka while he steadied Naruto up. "You just came out without a scratch of something that would have killed pretty much anyone else."

"Well lucky for me I ain't like anybody else am I?" shot back Naruto with disdain as he pulled away from Kiba's hold.

Kiba, visibly upset by Naruto's antagonism, frowned and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Look Naruto, I'm just trying to be a pal here." He tried to catch the blond's gaze before continuing but only succeeded in making himself more flustered. "I'm already aware of why you are a fast healer but I also know you need rest to do it."

"Hmp" was the jinchuriki's only reply as he raised his chin up obviously not willing to conceive in any weakness. But then when he looked down on himself he noticed how burned and completely battered up his clothes were, and that he was missing a shoe. Then he watched Kiba with corner of his eye and sighed loudly. _'Guess I kinda owe him for not leaving me behind back there'_

"Fine, I see your point. What is it that you propose we do?" said Naruto loosing the sting in his voice.

Consequently Kiba's mood brightened once again. "I knew you'd come around" he said with an instant grin plastered on his face. This only made Naruto 'tsk' in return yet it did not deter the Inuzuka. "I was thinking you should probably ride Akamaru here till we get home. He won't mind."

Naruto quickly studied mentioned dog and it definitely looked like he _**indeed**_ minded. The blond inwardly snickered when he caught the look Kiba gave his canine companion nonverbally telling it he had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, but only until we get close to the village. I'm sure I'll be at a 100 percent once we get there." said the whiskered teen as he mounted Akamaru once again unapologetically. After all, he always thought he deserved to be treated like royalty and it's not like he cared if he was liked by anyone anymore.

Akamaru was very displeased with the arrangement. He really didn't feel like carrying around what he labeled as a 'blond bitch'. But it was his master's wish and Naruto was injured so he guessed he'll put up with it for now. Of course, that didn't mean he was going to be a good sport about it. _'Naruto better keep his eyes open 'cause this is going to be a bumpy ride'_ he thought. Now it was Akamaru's turn to snicker inwardly.

--

Meanwhile Kiba was busy having thoughts of his own. It was true that he was perfectly aware of the blonde's rapid recovery issues. Half a year before before Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya the Hokage summoned the remaining members of his graduating class right after the last of them made chunnin. She thoroughly explained the kyuubi situation to them and the dangers following Naruto like the Akatsuki

Tsunade knew it was more than likely that they would find themselves involved because of their familiarity with Naruto. Basically she felt she owed it to them to let them know exactly what they would be dealing with now that they moved up in their ninja ranks. She had also sent word of it to Gai's team for the same basic principal.

At the time everyone was left stunned, shocked and confused about the revelation. But no one seemed to take it worst than Sakura. She was openly beating herself up for the way she treated Naruto and how oblivious she was to her teammates' suffering. Not able to control her tears she outright demanded more answers from the Hokage. She wanted to know everything about both her teammates and undoubtedly refused to be left in the dark any longer.

Both his team and the members of Ino's team got together that night. All six shared their takes, thoughts, worries, fears and sympathies with each other. It proved to be a long night but in the end they all agreed to not dwell on the situation any longer and to just take things as they came. Yet sometime later, right before Asuma's death, Shikamaru made it clear to his sensei that he wanted to be more involve in everything that concerned the Akatsuki.

They also agreed not to treat Naruto any different for it because they knew it wasn't his fault all this was happening so they wouldn't put the blame on him. Of course back then Kiba thought it would be easy as he had yet to see how undeniably hot the jinchuriki had become.

To wrap it up it still amazed Kiba all the advantages the demon fox gave Naruto but he didn't envy in the least the high cost those advantages came with. Turning his gaze back to Naruto's roughen up body he couldn't help but to blush when his mind provided dirty images better saved for the night of what he could be doing right now with his mission partner. But then another thought came to mind which brought a mischievous smile on his face.

--

Naruto on the other hand wasn't feeling particularly upbeat after having to duck yet another tree branch. He swore Akamaru was trying to throw him off on purpose but was determined not to give the dog the satisfaction. He was about to complain to Kiba about how badly trained he thought the nin-dog was but stopped when he noticed the ever growing grin on the brunet.

"What's wrong with you and what the hell do you find so funny?" asked Naruto a little irritated by the way Kiba was staring at him. Kiba chuckled and said something about irony. Naruto didn't get it and asked the brunet to explain while politely demanding Kiba to stop staring 'cause it was starting to creep him out.

Kiba looked away and his smile faltered a little but it was still present. "Oi Naruto, do you remember the last thing you said to me before you passed out?"

The whiskered teen took a minute to reflect on it and when he did he sighed hard for the umpteenth time that day. He messed his hair up in annoyance as he clearly remembered his precise words. _'I don't need you to finish the mission and I won't let you slow me down'_

Now it turns out that Naruto was the one slowing them down and that he needed help from Kiba. "Karma you bitch" he muttered to himself but was loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"Oh relax" He said while putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder only to be shrugged off again. "Just accept that you were wrong so we can kiss and make up" said the brunet jockingly… but was he?

A stubborn Naruto glared in return. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I wasn't wrong at the time." Kiba opened his mouth for a comeback but Naruto beat him to it. "BUT, and this is a very big but, I will say thanks for not being an ass about it and leave me for dead."

Although the blond wasn't saying much, and he really wasn't in all honesty he just said it to shut Kiba up, for the brunet it spoke volumes. _'Finally making progress with Naruto'_ he thought.

The idea of it made Kiba's grin even wider than before as he couldn't suppress his emotions so he let them out. "Yahoo!" he exclaimed while dashing down to the village. Akamaru, confusing this for a race, gave a happy bark and ran after his master completely forgetting Naruto was still on his back almost making the blond fall off once again by the unexpected turn of events.

"Damn it Kiba!" yelled Naruto hardening his grip on the beast. _'Are all Inuzukas this crazy and ramdom or is it just you??'_

* * *

"…and that's all that happened." Finished Naruto recounting the events of the mission to Tsunade leaving out what happened after they secured the chest. Of course she was suspicious since his worn out attire told a different story but with Kiba consenting to everything Naruto said, she was in no position to question it.

"And where's the item?" she asked instead. At this Kiba stepped forward and placed the chest a little too hard on the desk causing it to open. Glancing at the contents inside, Kiba began backtracking looking completely flushed. "What the hell is this?"

Kiba's reaction made Naruto curious so he stood up on his tippy toes to get a better glimpse at the item and immediately scowled and become agitated by what he saw. "What gives? You send us elite shinobi to collect your lingerie?"

"Shut up twerp! If you must know the man I send you after was a debt collector who thought he could get rich off selling mementos from the Hokages and obviously took things a little too far when I refused by stealing my personals." _'And besides' _she thought_ 'if anyone is going to get their money's worth of this get rich quick scheme it's going to be me. Heehee, I could almost taste the sake.'_

By the smirk on her face both chunnins could pretty much tell where her train of thought was leading to. While Naruto scoffed at the prospect, Kiba saw this as an opportunity to pay her back with the same coin for what she did to them that morning.

"Strange, I don't know anyone who would buy that scam." He said eying the bra. "I, as I'm sure everyone else in Konoha, thought you were always naked under that robe." He finished shamelessly.

Of course that got an angry response from the Hokage. "OUT!!" And both Naruto and Kiba ran for their lives after ducking a chair before Tsunade could land a hit on them.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, there you have it! Finally some progress in the kibanaru department. Hope you didn't get lost while reading.

I admit at first I had my reservations when I decided to use Kiba as my second lead because I knew Akamaru came with the package and I had no idea about how I was going to fit him in. But now I'm finding it real fun to use his character so I'm glad I didn't cut him out like I previously wanted too.


	6. Word Vomit! No Wait, Actual Vomit

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, but neither do you.

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

* * *

**Chapter 5: Word Vomit. No Wait, Actual Vomit**

"One miso ramen, please."

"Coming right up!"

Today at lunch time Naruto found himself at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He really didn't like going out much. In fact if it wasn't for work, training and the necessity of food no one would ever see him strolling around the village at all.

Of those three main reasons, as you may have already guessed, food was the thing that made the blond leave the solitude of his home.

"Here you go." Ayame placed the chunnin's order in front of him. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks" whispered the blue eyed blond seconds later after she left to attend the dishes.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop was one of the places Naruto didn't mind being at. He had a good respectful customer relationship with the owner; always had. Here the teen had company that never minded him nor intruded in his life and Naruto was grateful for that.

It was like his little sanctuary and that was why he was so adamant to stop here on the few instances that he was free. His own personal way of thanking the father/daughter establishment.

Yet even with all those nice things the place wasn't perfect. No, there was one huge flaw present that was hard for Naruto to overlook. You see, unlike his vacant home, this place didn't ward off certain annoyances the blond preferred to live without.

"Oi Naruto!" '_Speaking of certain annoyances' _The teen didn't have to turn around to know that Kiba was approaching him. The brunet was quickly rising on the blonde's annoyance chart making his way to the very top.

Ever since that mission they did together he stumbled on the dog lover more times that he cared for. Throughout the whole week the whiskered blond felt the brunet's presence everywhere, suffocating him.

Instead of greeting back the Inuzuka, he chose to ignore the other while trying to finish up his ramen as fast as possible so he could bolt out of there.

But fate proved to not be on his side as he felt Kiba not so orderly sitting down next to him. The blond somehow knew the brunet was looking at him with a dumb grin on his face probably waiting for the blond to acknowledge him. Naruto reluctantly did so much to the other teen's joy.

"What brings you here Kiba-san?" he said in a vain attempt to create some distance.

"San? Please you know me better than that!" exclaimed the dog lover. "And forget me, what about you? I haven't seen you much around lately."

"Doesn't surprise me" answered Naruto as if he had given an explanation. Then he left some money on the counter, stood up and left the Inuzuka behind.

Sadly, not that it came as any surprise to Naruto, the brunet jumped up after him. "Hey wait up!" Kiba shouted as he made a mad dash to walk right beside Naruto. After all he didn't leave Akamaru on the vet for nothing. "If you keep this up I'm gonna start thinking that you are trying to avoid me."

'_Bingo!_' the jinchuriki exclaimed inwardly. And as usual during their interaction Kiba placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder which as always was roughly shrugged off. "If you don't mind Kiba, unless this is about a mission or something, I'll like to be on my own thank you."

The action hurt Kiba more than he let known. He was still very confused about his feelings for Naruto so he still didn't know what to do or how to act around the other. He felt conflicted but something he was sure about was that he wanted to be close to the blond.

Being on friendly terms would probably be beneficial for whenever he sorts out whatever it is that he needed to figure out. And also, although it may be a little selfish on Kiba's part, he really desired for Naruto to feel the same way he does.

So with that in mind the brunet ran up to the blond again but instead of a hand, he placed his whole left arm on top of Naruto's shoulders making the latter's body twitch. "Oh come on lighten up! You're acting worst than the old Neji used to." Spoke Kiba giving the blond a toothy grin.

--

Somewhere in some other part of Konoha, Neji Hyuuga sneezed in his tea for no explicable reason.

--

Naruto in return gritted his teeth and stopped moving altogether. A dangerous aura radiated from him which made Kiba raise his eyebrows. If Akamaru was with him, he would have probably advised his master to back away. But since this was not the case the brunet decided to press on.

"Umm buddy, what's up?" asked the Inuzuka, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Why?" was the question that escaped the jinchuriki's lips. His voice low and shallow.

Cautiously removing his arm from Naruto's shoulders and taking two steps back, Kiba dared to ask "…why what?"

Blue eyes locked with black ones. The hairs on Kiba's back roused as the brunet feared that even if he wanted to look away from the blonde's sharp gaze he wouldn't be able to.

"Why are you so persistent? What do you want from me??" Naruto's volume was getting louder, rougher and more irritated by the second.

To Naruto there was only one answer. Kiba wanted something from him. To use him just like everybody else did. He was convinced by it. You just don't wake up one morning and tell yourself you want to be buddy buddy with someone for no reason.

Kiba was after something and the blond knew it. He wanted to use Naruto to get it that much was obvious. But what was it that he wanted wasn't clear and sincerely he didn't want to know. If Kiba thought he could use him then he had another thing coming.

"Wha- I- a- um… err" the dark eyed teen was so stunned by Naruto's outburst that he stuttered. He couldn't think straight. How was he supposed to answer something that even he didn't really know for himself?

The brunet felt nervous, anxious, confused and cornered like if the whole world was zeroing in on him. The eerie aura Naruto was producing wasn't helping his situation either. To be straight to the point Kiba felt sick to his stomach and he was choking on his own spit.

Unfortunately for the Inuzuka, his hesitation only served to confirm Naruto's suspicions so before Kiba could get could a complete sentence out of his mouth the blond made his declaration.

"Listen dog breath, I don't know what you're scheming but I want out of it. In fact I don't want to deal with you at all so the less I see you the better. Just scram and leave me alone already GOT IT!!" The blond was already storming off at the end of his tantrum.

Before he turned the corner he gave one final glance to Kiba's direction only to find him on all fours throwing up all over the floor. Not the reaction Naruto expected but for him it worked just the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Mega ouch! Naruto sure have lost faith in people, or maybe Kiba was just coming on too strong for Naruto to take. Either way Naruto is about to find out that removing Kiba from his world won't be that easy (inserts evil laughter here). Thanks for reading btw!


	7. Buzzing Shino

**A/N:** Work and College are killing me right now! And even though I had no time to spare for anything else I still somehow I manage to upload another chapter. I guess I really ain't a guy of priorities. Oh well what can you do, either way I hope you enjoy the next installment of "Damage Goods"!

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: **If Naruto were mine we would had seen an Akamaru mini special at the end of every manga volume. That is not the case; therefore I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Buzzing Shino**

The very next day Naruto found himself on gate duty with Shino. To the blonde missions that required him to stay put in one place all day long where the worst kind of missions. But it could have been worst. He could have been paired up with someone noisy.

The Abarume suited Naruto just fine. Shino wasn't talkative so there was no chance the taller one of the two would try to make small conversation or anything. This pleased the jinchuriki because he could use these hours of silence to think.

'_To think about what?'_ the blond wondered. _'There was Sasuke- no not Sasuke. I already thought that through._' Naruto had already decided after learning sage arts that he wouldn't dwell on that subject again until their final showdown came up.

'_Then what else, hmm… there's always Kiba'_ the blond scoffed loudly at the thought making one visible eyebrow raise from behind the dark shades of the other teen. Yet Shino said nothing, willing to pretend he never got distracted in the first place.

Naruto on the meantime tried to come up with other topics to think about but somehow his mind seemed to be bent up on the Inuzuka and wouldn't let him concentrate on anything else.

So he decided it was best to stop his thought process altogether and distract himself on other things. Unfortunately he soon realized that besides watching the landscape his post didn't allow him for much more.

'_Of course'_ Naruto thought bitterly. _'That's why this duty is always given in pairs. So one could keep the other awake and away from going crazy'_ Too bad the whiskered face teen was against the general idea. He was resolute about not wanting to strike up conversation with the Abarume.

So Naruto just crossed his arms in front of his chest, made himself more comfortable on his chair and tried not to think about anything. Ironically, as we all could have guessed, this only led the blond to think about something, and that something turned out to be Kiba Inuzuka once again.

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto in frustration while he hit himself between the eyes with the palm of his hand. The action effectively gained Shino's attention over again.

This time the shaded shinobi couldn't help but to ask the blue eyed blond if something was wrong with him. After Naruto shook his head 'no', the Abarume spoke with finality. "Good, then control yourself and stop disturbing me from my job."

Naruto muttering "asshole" under his breath turned his head away from the other. If the blond could control his thought process he would have already but somehow for reasons unknown he couldn't get out of his head the memory of Kiba's trembling body after barfing out the contents of his meal yesterday.

The fox jailer blamed it on the fact that that was his most recent confrontation. Then when the blond closed his eyes trying to clear his mind, he was assaulted with the vision of the Inuzuka's doomed expression when he was found out. Needless to say the whiskered teen almost snapped right there and then.

'_Damn you dog breath! Even when you aren't around you continue to suffocate me.' _That was it, Naruto needed to distract himself and relax or he was going to explode.

"Hey Shino" The blond conceded that bugging the bug-nin was his only escape. The Abarume turned his head slightly at Naruto's direction to indicate he was listening. "Do you ever feel like killing someone just for kicks?"

The question struck Shino as odd but instead of answering he posted another question. "Who is it that you want dead?" he inquired.

"Ugh never mind" replied a stingy Naruto. _'I should have guess bug boy couldn't stay on casual conversation without looking for deeper meaning. It's like talking to a freaking therapist.'_

For the next few minutes Naruto grumpily shifted on his seat unable to find a comfortable enough position. He was well aware of the fact that his constant movements were ticking off Shino but was impressed by how good the Abarume was at ignoring his existence.

Giving up on finding a comfortable position Naruto crossed his arms over the desk before resting his chin on them. A few more moments of boring silence passed with the blue eyed teen aggravated with thoughts of the Inuzuka running through his head. The blond realized that he probably won't be able to put the dog lover behind him until he figured the brunet out.

And so with a heavy sigh Naruto struck conversation for a second time. "It's Kiba."

For a minute there it looked like he wouldn't get a reaction from the taller ninja. Then Shino without turning to face Naruto asked "What about Kiba?" in a way that implied he didn't care much for what he had to say.

But Naruto knew better than that and saw through Shino's act. The Abarume was really a closet gossipiest and didn't like to be left out of anything and always wanted to be on the know.

"He wants something from me, I know it. He's been all up in my face the whole week pretending to be nice to get to it. That much I'm sure of but I still don't know what he is after."

"Kiba never pretends and is always straight forward with what he wants." Firmly stated Shino leaving no room for discussion.

"Yeah well whatever! What do you know anyways?!"

"Lots" Naruto opened his mouth to counter but Shino cut him off. "Yes Uzumaki, that means more than you."

"Asshole!" called the blond again; this time saying it loud enough to make sure the Abarume heard it.

Shino seemed completely unaffected by the name calling further irritating the blue eyed teen. The bug ninja, willing to pretend Naruto hadn't said anything, suddenly asked "Have you ever thought that maybe Kiba just wants to be your friend?"

"Psst, yeah right." Snarled the blond. "Why would he all of the sudden want to be my friend? I'm sure he has plenty others!"

"Indeed he does, yet has no one to hang with."

"Ahh what?" asked the blond with hinted confusion. How could someone have friends and not hang with them?

Shino straighten his glasses out as he tried to buy time to figure out a way to explain it to the other.

"As you may know Kiba comes from a prestigious clan here in the fire country. What you may not know is that within the clan he has no one around his age to share things with and that's why he spends too much time with Akamaru as he is his only friend within the clan.

Another thing to know about Kiba is that although he made friends with most people from our graduating class their personalities don't mesh well with his. He is too hyper for the rest of us and is not too fond of our ideas of a good time. He probably could get along with Ino but he says he already has too many girls in his life."

What Shino said did make some sense to Naruto. Shikamaru's idea of a good time in to do nothing, Chouji was eating, to Lee everything was a competition, Neji only thought of his duties, Sai was just creepy and… "Hey but aren't you like his best friend or something?" questioned the jinchuriki.

Shino finally turning to face Naruto simply stated "I don't hang" stressing the last word for more emphasis.

The reality was that Shino already had a special place in Kiba's heart and he knew it. Kiba, not having a male role model most of his life, had started to look up to the Abarume though he would never admit it. Yet Shino was perfectly aware of it and took it upon himself to always provide a good example for Kiba to follow. It was something the bug-nin secretly prided himself for. He was like the older brother Kiba never had and always wanted.

Naruto on the other hand was unsure of what to make of this situation. The anger and frustration he previously held over the Inuzuka had diminished somewhat. But that didn't mean he pitied Kiba in the least. At least he had a family.

"So are you suggesting that Kiba just wants to be my friend?"

"Not quite, he already has friends like previously mentioned."

"Then what??" asked Naruto getting agitated again with the lack of a clear response.

The taller shinobi stayed silent for a minute or two as he also didn't know what Kiba was after. '_Maybe he just wanted someone to do stupid things with. Naruto certainly fitted that bill. To have someone on his level to be his wingman, someone to play, talk and fight with. Male bonding'_ Shino concluded.

"He probably just wants a buddy as he would put it."

Naruto seemed to consider Shino's answer before he shrugged it off to make a statement of his own. "You know Shino, I never heard you this talkative before."

The Abarume "Hn" at this and turned away from the blond choosing to guard his post instead of wasting more time on the whiskered teen.

The day went by exactly like that with Naruto unable to get another word from Shino who ignored the blonde's antics with fervor. This left the blue eyed teen again with only thoughts about Kiba but this time without the resentment he held earlier today. To be honest now, the dog lover was beginning to intrigue him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it, things seem to be looking up but rest assured that this is only the beginning. Don't worry; I'll give you fans a taste of what you're all waiting for soon enough! (as in the next chapter )


	8. Only One Way to Find Out

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here is a big THANK YOU to all of readers. My story has been added in over 20 alert lists so far. I'm not a veteran here on fanfiction but I'm assuming that's a good thing. Of course I would nice to see those alerts translate into actual reviews since every author likes receiving feedback from their audience but yeah… I'll leave that for later. Moving on!!

This is probably my longest chapter to date. It also features my first KibaNaru moment here so rejoice fans of the pairing. We're finally moving forward in the romance department. Well somewhat moving forward… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I may, I wish I might. Yet I know that it can not be. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and he ain't sharing.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Only One Way to Find Out**

It was 9:15 pm at a party that started at 8:30 pm and Kiba already was smashed. The occasion was to celebrate Shikamaru making jounin status.

"Can't believe another one of us made it to jounin this early in the game" commented TenTen. "I thought Neji would be the only one."

"Well it didn't surprised me much" argued Chouji while he devoured a plate of barbeque ribs. "Shika already had the qualifications a long time ago."

"Really? Then why didn't he applied for it sooner?" asked a now curious TenTen.

But this time it was Ino who took it upon herself to answer. "Because he's a lazy ass that's why. I mean look at him!" the ponytailed blonde pointed to the shadow wielder's direction. "You can tell he only did it on a whim."

Shikamaru Nara was laying down spread across a couch with beer on hand staring at the ceiling. When he felt eyes on him he turned to see Ino and TenTen looking at him up and down.

"What?" he asked.

"See what I mean!" exclaimed the blonde to the other female as if she had just pointed out some kind of important discovery.

The lazy ninja waved it off turning his attention back to the ceiling while muttering off something about troublesome women.

He, Chouji and Kiba were the only males present at the event. Shino had stopped by, offered his congratulations to the new jounin, stayed in the background for about ten minutes and left without excusing himself. Probably off to make sure he was the next one of the group to make the rank. After all the Abarume didn't make a habit out of being left behind on such matters.

Lee was still on a mission with Gai-sensei and Neji had some Hyuuga affairs to attend too. Consequently that was the same reason Hinata couldn't make it either making her the only girl not present. Sai was on Anbu patrol and Naruto… well he wouldn't have come anyways.

"Aarrg this party in turning into a complete let down!" Ino grunted unsatisfied with how the events were panning out. "We're like not doing anything and the supposed life of the party already felled asleep on us!" She accused referring to the Nara before dramatically slumping on the floor at the end of her complains.

"Well I personally blame it on Kiba getting drunk only five minutes after he came through the door." Stated TenTen as she watched how the Inuzuka was having a staring contest with an empty can of beer.

"Yeah I wonder what that's about." said Sakura adding her two cents to the conversation. "It's so out of character for him. He didn't even bring Akamaru with him and that's saying something."

"Maybe (munch munch) he's just depressed." contributed Chouji now munching down on a bag of cheddar chips.

Unknowingly he hit the nail on the head. The Inuzuka was indeed feeling down on the dumps. His harsh fallout with Naruto two days ago had really taken a toll on him.

Of course he still hadn't found out about yesterday's scene between Shino and the blond male as the Abarume neglected to mention giving it no importance. In Kiba's mind Naruto still hated his guts. And the fact that right before the dog-nin came here he heard his mom rant about how repulsed she was of gay people. Because Kiba didn't see her much he had kinda forgotten how much of a homophobic his mom could be. Needless to say the Inuzuka was in turmoil.

Everyone else in the room focused their gaze on Shikamaru as they waited for him to give his take on the situation. But when the shadow wielder simply shrugged his shoulders up, Ino decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Well whatever. I say we have some fun with the drunk. After all it's his own damn fault for getting smashed in the first place!"

Sakura completely agreed with her rival full speed ahead while TenTen also consented with some minor reservation. After all she was the oldest one here so she had to show some kind of maturity. The two guys ignored them favoring what they were already doing. (sleeping and eating)

The blonde kunoichi, being the one who proposed the idea, stepped up to the plate and approached Kiba first setting a tone for the other girls to follow.

"So Kiba darling…" she poked his head to get his attention. With some trouble the Inuzuka managed to lock eyes with the awaiting female. "…tell me which one of us girls do you think has the hottest body?

She asked with a wicked smile on her face as she motioned the girls in the room. A smile that turned into a frown when Sakura hit Ino on the back of her head.

"Oww, what was that for Forehead girl?!" shouted said blonde glaring daggers at the girl with pink hair.

"That Ino-pig is what you get for asking such stupid and childish questions!" Sakura glared back.

While the two rivals took turns yelling at each other, Kiba pondered on the question he was asked with lots of difficulty as his mind was clouded with alcohol so he couldn't think straight. Eventually he settled for throwing out Hinata's name.

"What? She's not even in the room!" sigh an exasperated Ino.

"Ooh do you think he has a crush on Hinata?" asked an amused Sakura.

The bleach blonde immediately shot the idea down though. "No, he just said it because they are teammates. All guys do the same thing."

"You really think so?" inquired TenTen.

"Yeah it's a common trait all men share. If you ask Chouji who is more beautiful he'd say me, if you ask Naruto the same thing he'll say Sakura, and the same goes for Neji." Ino finished winking at TenTen whose eyes brighten at the thought of the Hyuuga male referring to her as beautiful.

Of course Sakura couldn't resist the opportunity of knocking down Ino's theory. "But if you ask Rock Lee you'll get a different story." Said she with a giggle enjoying herself as the other two females rolled their eyes.

"Anyways" Ino directed herself to the Inuzuka again. Working her voice to sound as flirty as possible, she reworded her question hoping to get better results. "If you had to passionately make out with anyone of us, who would it be?"

A smile crept up on Kiba's lips. This was an easy question in which he didn't have to put much thought onto. So again, without taking into consideration the people present in the room, he confidentially blurted out "Naruto"

The was an almost stunned silence after he said that but Kiba didn't seem to notice as he opted to have another staring contest with the empty can of beer. 'Almost' because Chouji's munching still could be heard as apparently he was the only one completely unaffected by Kiba's response.

"He's probably joking." Said TenTen being the first one able to pull herself out of the phunk. You didn't spend that much time around Lee and Gai-sensei for nothing. TenTen was quickly adjusting to awkward situations.

"Yeah… y-you're probably right. He's just pulling our leg." Sakura faltered at the beginning but quickly recovered. "He's probably too drunk to know what we're saying anyways." Sakura convinced herself using her medical knowledge.

No one except for Shikamaru noticed the evil glint in Ino's eyes. _'What a drag.'_ He thought to himself as he could already predict what Ino was going to do next. He wasn't surprised when he got it right.

A wicked grin that showed all her pearly whites spread across the face of the ponytailed blonde. "There's only one way to find out!" she announced.

Not three minutes later the girls ushered the Inuzuka out of the house as they made their way towards Naruto Uzumaki's residence. Chouji followed after them curious to know what the girls were planning; leaving the new jounin alone in his home.

'_Troublesome'_ thought the shadow wielder as he reclined on his window to watch the stars. He recognized Kakashi's figure passing by the street and got an idea. _'Might as well'_ he thought.

* * *

Naruto laid spread across his ceiling that night, staring at the floor after he ate some shrimp ramen. He was pondering on what to do next while he practiced his charka control. _'Ha! Take that whoever said guys couldn't multitask'_

Sakura had invited him to a get-together at Shikamaru's house but he declined. It's not that he had anything against the guy since the shadow wielder was probably one of the most real and not superficial people the blond had ever met. It just that he didn't want to deal with people. Naruto became very accustomed to solitude and he preferred it that way.

Finally deciding to do a lap around the village for physical fitness, the blond jump down to the floor. Lee was still on a mission so the jinchuriki didn't have to worry about bumping into him. Naruto didn't feel like competing for the sake of youth today.

Once outside his house he spotted a very loud crowd of people heading straight to him. He managed to recognize Sakura, TenTen and Ino shoving and dragging an Akamaruless Kiba along with them. He wondered why the Inuzuka kept tripping on his feet. Then he noticed Chouji walking a few steps behind them.

'_Why are they here? Shouldn't they be at Shikamaru's? Where the hell is Shikamaru anyways?'_ His mind kept asking question after question as he waited for the figures to get close enough to do whatever they came here to do.

* * *

Once Naruto's house came into view Sakura started second guessing Ino's plan. Yes it sounded real fun when the blonde proposed it but now she wasn't so sure. She knew it wasn't fair to take advantage of Kiba while he was this out of it, and she wasn't sure Naruto would appreciate the joke either. Scratch that, she was dead sure her teammate wasn't gonna like it and it was starting to worry her.

And so Sakura decided to voice her concerns to the others in hopes of discarding the whole idea but Ino wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't get cold feet now Billboard Brow. We already made it this far and we're not going anywhere until we see this through." The bleach blonde affirmed with her 'I always get what I want' attitude.

"Oh look!" signaled TenTen. "Look who is already outside waiting to greet us!" said she clapping her hands together. When they all spotted their prey (Naruto) the evil glint returned in Ino's eye. She had to restrain herself from laughing manically.

Once they were close enough, Naruto questioned "What are you doing here?" in his no-nonsense tone.

At this both Tenten and Sakura became spineless invertebrates with no backbone and started to spurt out gibberish trying to cover up their intentions hoping to make a quick escape. Ino rolled her eyes knowing that if she wanted things done she was gonna have to do them on her own.

While all this was happening and at the sound of Naruto's voice, Kiba looked up and found himself staring at the whiskered teen's face. Naruto, ignoring the nonsense coming from Sakura's and TenTen's mouths, locked eyes with the Inuzuka curious as to why he was here.

Likewise Kiba was asking himself that very question. _'Why am I here? How did I get here? Is that really Naruto or am I hallucinating? What happened to my beer? If I'm dreaming then why isn't Naruto naked yet?'_

As his mind went on overdrive with questions he wouldn't remember asking in the morning, his feet started walking on their own only to stop three steps in front of the blue eyed male.

The jinchuriki was baffled with the actions of the dog lover. As he continued to have a stare off with the brunet now only three feet away from him, he caught the dazed look on Kiba's eyes. Naruto then doubted the other was even aware of his surroundings, much less of what he was doing.

The blond male the opened his mouth to ask the brunet male what was wrong with him but that proved to be a fatal mistake. You see Ino chose that precise moment to push the Inuzuka onto the jinchuriki.

Teeth clashed with teeth as the two chunnins collided in a bruising kiss as they collapsed on the floor. Kiba landed on top of Naruto. The blond could feel as the brunet's wet tongue forced itself inside his mouth.

When the kiss ended seconds later, the happy drunk a.k.a. Kiba rolled himself off Naruto's body and promptly fell asleep next to him. The whiskered teen sat up looking pale as a ghost. His mind was still trying to connect the dots of what had just happened.

The girls were in a similar position but not because of what already happened since that was what they were aiming for in the first place. They were scared shitless of what Naruto's reaction would be when he comes out of the funk their successful plan put him in.

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Even Ino started to question if she took things a little too far this time.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sakura apprehensively stepped forward. "…um, Naruto?"

The jinchuriki held a hand up silently telling the pink med-nin to shove it. Then he stood up, walked inside his apartment and slammed the door behind him with so much force that the walls shook.

"That (munch munch) was far better than anything (munch) on the television." said Chouji speaking for the first time during the whole ordeal, munching on yet another bag of chips. Guacamole flavor if you wanted to know.

* * *

'_What the hell? What the hell? What the hell??'_ was the recurrent question going through Naruto's raging brain as he paced back and forth inside his bedroom. Something he had been doing for quite sometime now since it already was a little passed midnight.

A knock on his one window brought the blond out of his musings. He recognized Kakashi-sensei perched up by it and hastily went to open it.

"What do you want??" growled out a very annoyed Naruto. He had no time for nonsense.

Kakashi looked away from his book and took a second to study the blonde's behavior because he was a little surprised by the rude welcoming. Returning his full attention to the book at hand he gave his answer.

"Nothing much, just that Shikamaru wanted me to warn you that if you happen to see Ino tonight you'll be better off avoiding her and anyone else she's with."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress his anger. His fists tighten at both his sides and started to shake. "Kakashi-sensei, when exactly did Shikamaru asked you to deliver this message?"

Kakashi didn't give much consideration to the blonde's dangerously low and controlled voice. Or maybe he did, who really knows for sure with the white haired enigma. What matters is that the copy-nin didn't bother to be the least bit empathetic when he answered.

"Probably a little more than two hours ago but you see on my way here I was stopped by an old la-" Kakashi never got to finish the excuse for his lateness as he was suddenly pushed off the second story window by Naruto.

Thankfully Kakashi, being the experience shinobi that he was, managed to gracefully land on his feet. He scanned up only to see the window being slammed shut.

"Kids these days are not as appreciative as they once were. Oh well what can you do?" The copy-nin picked up his book again, turned to the page he was on, and poofed out of existence.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a joy to right. I'm surprise by its length. I'm happy because it gave me a chance to write other characters, mainly Ino. I've been dying to introduce her since Chapter 2 but I didn't know how to fit her in. Anyone who knows me or have bothered to view my profile knows that beside the two leads in this story (Kiba & Naruto) my other favorite character is Ino.

Anyways I'm hope you're all ready for the next chapter! It's M rated. Don't worry I'll be subtle. Don't be afraid to review though. Just saying! (it won't kill you)


	9. Better Be Worth It

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I would ask for money instead of reviews. I ain't getting paid any therefore I do not own Naruto.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

**Warning: **There's unnecessary M-rated material in the first part of the chapter (the lemon kind). If you aren't old enough to read it or it simply isn't your cup of tea don't worry. Just click Ctrl F and type the word **SAFE **to skip it. T-rated material that you're accustomed to follows. You won't miss anything important by skipping the lemon so no worries. Enjoy!

* * *

******Chapter 8: Better Be Worth It**

_They were locked in the Hokage's office. Kiba was pinning Naruto against the wall with his body. Both his hands were holding the whiskered face while he pleasured his lips with the other's mouth._

_The brunet was surprised when his blond came up with the idea of doing it here of all places. Even more surprised when said boy stole the keys and went through with it. Kiba didn't know what ignited the adventurous spirit of the fox boy but now he was hooked on it. Or should I say hooked on him._

_They were getting hornier by the second. Kiba moved his hands down and then up under Naruto's shirt taking in the feel of his torso. At this the blue eyed teen grabbed the Inuzuka by his ass. Moving his hands to the thighs of the other, Naruto lifted Kiba up to the other side of the room and pressed him up against the sliding doors._

_The bang was so hard that walls shook. The blond started nibbling on Kiba's neck making the brunet moan in pleasure. Feeling braver, the teen with the red tattoos grasped his lover's face again and lifted it up so their devouring lips could meet again. He made sure to rub his growing anatomy on Naruto's abdomen in the process._

_As their passionate kiss deepened, the blonde let go of Kiba's legs so that he could stand up on his own again. The brunet let one hand fall on Naruto's chest and moved the other one to the back of his partner's head grabbing a fistful of blond hair._

_The jinchiruki started fidgeting with Kiba's belt until he was able to unbuckle it and removed his pants. Kiba's tongue begged Naruto's mouth for entry and the blonde abided. They explored each other's wet caverns until the whiskered one backed away a little._

_Naruto guided his right hand down to cup the tattooed one's growing length. The action caused their lips to separate because of Kiba's orgasmic moaning. The blond took this chance to return to the brunet's neck while his hand kept rubbing against Kiba's masculinity._

_Between panting breaths the Inuzuka managed to call on his lover's name._

"_You want this don't you?" questioned the blond using his huskiest voice. The brunet gulped but nodded in consent. His desire was too much to take._

_Naruto knelt down and grabbed hold of Kiba's full erection licking it from the base to the crown. It made the tattooed teen's body trembled with want. After pumping the member a little more, the jinchuriki swallowed it whole. His mouth kept taking it in and out again and again in rhythmic motions._

_The brunet was filled with so many new sensations that his hands didn't stop shaking. Never in his life did the Inuzuka dared to think he would receive such satisfaction from his lover. Yet here he was. He knew he had to enjoy every second of it because chances like this one didn't come often._

_With rebound eagerness Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's scalp with his inexperienced hands to help guide his blonde through the blowjob._

_When the jinchuriki made a move to pull away, Kiba growled possessively and forcefully kept him down. The brunet was getting so much pleasure out of this that he'll be damned if he let it stop. The blond had no choice but to resign himself to his position and continue his ministrations._

"_Uhh fuck, Nar- hmm Naruto I-I… fuck yeah I'm- uhh close."_

_Taking his lover's warning the whiskered teen took better hold of the brunet's manhood and started pumping harder and harder. Kiba's heavy panting only encouraged the blond to go faster and faster._

"_I'm gonna, I-I'm com- fuck- I'm cumming!!"_

* * *

(End of M-rated content. **SAFE** to continue reading)

"I'm gonna, I-I'm com- fuck- I'm cumming!!" shouted Kiba reaching his high but when he opened the eyes he never realized he was closing he didn't see the blond boy anywhere. As a matter of fact he wasn't even in the Hokage's office.

The brunet sat up and noticed he was on his bed fully clothed and drenched in sweat. _'Was it just a dream?'_ he wondered. _'Great, who would have thought I be a screamer'_

Jerking his head to take a look at his surroundings was a move he immediately regretted as he felt nothing but nausea and was hit with a massive headache. The imminent symptoms of a hangover.

He laid back on his bed waiting for the effects to ware off while he reviewed the still vivid images of his dream.

Kiba knew he couldn't deny it anymore. No matter what he tells himself it was crystal clear that he had the hots for Naruto. That much was evident by the tent in his pants.

He groaned as he remembered why he got drunk in the first place. In frustration he threw his pillow to the furthest wall._ 'Why did I have to fall for someone who apparently hates my guts?'_

He closed his eyes to find his mind being invaded with images of the fox jailer. Kiba licked his lips as he remembered why. _'Oh duh, cuz he's hot!'_ he concluded. Yet he wasn't convinced. His heart told him there was more to it but it hurt too much to think right now that the brunet didn't have time to ponder on what it was.

Careful to not make any brash movements, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen cabinet looking for pills to quell his pounding headache. Desperate for relief he swallowed them without water.

Kiba rested his weight on the kitchen counter as he searched his mind trying to figure out how he made it back to his house last night.

He whined when everything came up blank. The brunet could not remember a thing past his drinks. _'I just hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself'_

And as to answer his prayers he heard someone knocking on his front door. _'Oww not now, I'm in no mood for visitors'_ The Inuzuka began dragging his feet toward what he described as the resounding poundings of hell.

He opened the door slightly to get a glimpse of whoever was on the other side without letting too much sun get in only for said door to be slammed open by his unwanted visitor. The brunet covered his ears and shut his eyes tight in pain as the bang of the door kept echoing in his head.

"Kami!! For heaven's sake Ino could you be a little more sympathetic?!" Kiba snarled between wrenching teeth.

He reluctantly opened one eye taking full view of the bleach blonde looking coy as she leaned on the doorframe while she played with her hair.

"Sorry Kiba, I didn't know you had it this bad." She said referring to the hangover. Her posture was apologetic and if it wasn't for the self-accomplished tone of her voice he would have believed her. The wink she gave him afterwards only confirmed his suspicions that she slammed the door on purpose.

"Whatever you want make it quick. I don't feel so hot right now and I want to lie down."

"That I don't doubt." Replied the female teen as she pushed past him and made her way to his living room.

Kiba muttered something about not having invited her in before he followed after her. When he entered the room he found the blonde kunoichi sitting down on his only sofa, legs crossed and a smile he didn't trust on her face.

With narrowed eyes and an annoyed frown on he questioned the reason for her visit. "So?"

Placing both her hands on her elevated knee she leaned forward and asked "Do you remember anything about last night? Anything, let's say, worth mentioning?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the last part.

Kiba caught it and scowled. "No" he stated confirming her suspicions. Then he lowered his shoulders feeling understandably tired and made his way to lay down on the couch. Once there he added lacking any bite. "I don't even remember how I got here in the first place."

"You can thank Chouji for that. He carried you back after you dosed off on the floor." Supplied Ino for the Inuzuka. "Like a puppy!" She quirkily added as an afterthought.

"So much for hoping I didn't make a fool of myself." Kiba voiced softly as he mentally berated himself.

"You need to go thank him later though. You did sorta kinda throw up on him once or twice on the way here you know."

"He probably had it coming."

"Kiba!!" Ino loudly scolded making the brunet winced in pain.

"Alright already, I'll thank him later when I see him just keep it down will ya?? Jeez!"

"Oops my bad, I forgot." She apologized not sounding the least bit sorry for it.

Akamaru yawned as he took that precise moment to stroll through the living room. He was surprised to see the Yamanaka relaxing on Kiba's sofa. The dog turned his gaze to his master and wiggled his doggy eyebrows suggestively making the brunet teen scowl at him. Seemingly satisfied with the reaction he got, Akamaru strutted to the kitchen leaving the teenage pair once again alone to themselves.

"So…" the male shinobi scratched his head for a topic of conversation. Even though Ino seemed perfectly content with just studying her nails the silence was starting to unnerve him. "…how late were we out last night?"

The bleach blonde perked up at the topic, almost as she'd been waiting for him to bring up the subject all day long. "Not long, everything was pretty much over by 10:00 pm"

"Oh… so it bombed huh?"

"You kidding?! It was possibly the most exhilarating night of the year and we owe it all to you!"

"Aww fuck, what did I do?" Kiba was becoming aggravated with the thought of doing something stupid like tearing down Shikamaru's house. The Inuzuka tended to have weird impulses when he had a little too much to drink.

Guessing Kiba's train of thought Ino was quick to soothe his worries. "Don't fret too much; you didn't break anything this time." The brunet visibly relaxed until the kunoichi added "But that doesn't mean you weren't a total animal last night either."

"What'd I do?" He asked half-heartedly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh nothing much, heehee." Ino giggled and gave him one of her wicked smiles. Kiba immediately took it as a bad sign. He could practically hear her humming the 'I know something you don't and you really want to know' song.

The brunet sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the bleach blonde letting her know he wasn't in the mood for games. "Spill" was all he said.

With a very smug expression Ino re-crossed her legs and laid further back on the sofa. All she needed was a cat to caress on her lap and the scene would have screamed perfect movie villain.

"Kiba Kiba Kiba, here I'll make it simple for you. Once upon a time there was a little dog boy who drank a little too much of the happy water and with little coaxing he made his way to the other side of the town to savagely mouth rape his friend the little fox boy in front of all his peers. The End!"

The look on Kiba's face as his mind processed Ino's short bedtime story could only be summed up in one single word. Priceless

It took all of Ino's willpower not to breakdown laughing trying to keep her face neutral. _'It would all be worth it in 3, 2, 1…'_

"WHAAAAAAAATT!!"

The blonde would have laughed at Kiba's reaction but instead she found herself startled when only a second later the brunet was already kneeling right in front of her demanding an explanation and pleading for her to say she was joking. _'Damn, I forgot how fast the boy could move'_ She kinda was beginning to feel sorry for him. Something she never thought possible when dealing with the in-your-face Inuzuka.

"I'm sorry to tell you Kiba but it's the truth. We were playing a game last night and we asked you who you wanted to make out with and you said Naruto. We thought you were toying with us so we dared you to do it and you did it!"

Kiba stared at her in shock and she was starting to worry. This wasn't at all like she pictured things were going to play out before she knocked on his door.

Kiba gulped. "W-What did Naruto do?" his voice came out weak and he hated himself for it.

Ino took a second before answering knowing she had to pick her words carefully. "Nothing, he just stood up and left without saying a word. If it's a consolation no one looked too much into it thinking of it as nothing more than a joke."

The male ninja laid his back on the floor releasing the air he didn't know he was holding and proceeded to stare at the ceiling as he processed this new information.

The female of the two studied his behavior and couldn't help herself from asking. "You really like him don't you? I can tell by the way you reacted a minute ago." She expected Kiba to flat out deny it but he kept his mouth shut. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm pretty sure he hates me right now."

This time it was Kiba's turn to be startled by how quickly Ino got in his face. "What you mean nothing?! You gotta do something! I know I'll talk to him about it. I bet-"

"Don't!" Kiba immediately cut her off when he figured were she was going with it. "This is my problem. Promise me you won't get involved. Swear it to me!"

Although she looked reluctant to, the blonde gave the brunet her word and let him know she was always available for him if he ever wished to talk about it. He gave her his thanks and she left.

Unknowingly to the tattooed teen, Ino had her fingers crossed when she made her promise. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she made her way out of Inuzuka grounds.

'_Kiba you baka, sorry but this is just too juicy to take the backseat for. You'll thank me later. Teehee, this promises to be a fun week. But first to pay a visit to Naruto. After all it wouldn't do if he stayed mad at Kiba'_

With that in mind the bleach blonde headed towards where she knew the jinchuriki would be in hopes to fix the situation.

--

Meanwhile Kiba was in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, smelled like he had been rolling around in the garbage and was still wearing yesterdays clothing. He really needed a nice long bath. Unfortunately that was the furthest thought going through his mind right now.

Not only was he in a worse position with Naruto than before but now he was going to have to deal with Ino pushing the subject every chance she gets. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful that the girl didn't mind his sexual preferences but the fact that she knew didn't relieved his growing anxiety.

Kiba wasn't naïve enough to actually expect her to keep her mouth shut. That was irremediable, a lost cause. The thought of Ino dropping hints every now and then about his orientation twisted his insides into knots.

Letting out a heavy sigh because of his ever growing dilemma he began to brush his teeth. _'Damn it Naruto, you probably hate me don't ya? Do I even have a chance with you? You'll probably won't come near me after I ki-'_

Kiba's movements froze as a sudden realization dawned on him. Dropping his toothbrush he traced his fingertips around his lips.

"Fuck" It took a moment to sink in but when it did the brunet began shouting curse after curse as he started banging his fists on the bathroom sink.

"Damn it, why why why?? That was my first kiss!! With Naruto no less! BUT WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER SHIT?!"

Regrettably with all that fussing around, nausea caught up with him again making Kiba feel lightheaded. Dropping on his ass he held a tight grip on the toilet like his life depended on it. The Inuzuka kept mumbling about how unfair everything was as he waited for his dizziness to fade.

"How much did I drink anyways?" he groaned at how pathetic he felt. He was never good at bottling up his emotions and it showed. Once he felt stable, Kiba flushed the toilet even though he hadn't actually used it. Watching the swirl made by the water reminded him of the whiskered blond. He couldn't help to lick his lips at the thought of him.

'_I won't let you push me away.'_ A determined glint shined through his eyes as he vowed to go after his blond. "Naruto you better be fucking worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. Kiba finally gotten his feelings about Naruto straighten out. I hope Kiba's 'wet dream' didn't scare away anybody. I only did it to satisfy my yaoi crazed reviewers' needs XD. You know, since I always take into consideration the feedback I get from the people who review me and all.

Anyways I know my little lemon was very simple a straight forward but what did you expect? Kiba (nor I for that matter) have ever been with another guy so you can't expect him to know much about it yet.

Also since this story is more about the characters than the actual smut, don't expect this to be of frequent occurrence. Thanks for reading though! Don't be shy about commenting. I won't bite ;)

**2****nd**** A/N:** I freaking love writing Ino! (sorry but I had to let it out)


	10. A Breakthrough

**A/N:** Well my last chapter successfully scared away one of my readers but it got me 5 more alerts so it's all good! Also I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been preoccupied with other unwanted factors. College is killing me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You know, I actually don't own anything about it. Not even a keychain. I plan to fix that though when 'Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2' comes out for the Wii this October. It has Kiba!

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Breakthrough**

Naruto was alone in the training grounds practicing his taijutsu on a training dummy. Well he was more so beating the shit out of thing than actual training. Many things were plaguing his mind and he was at a lost of what to do with them. After completely demolishing the exercise dummy and rendering it useless for future use, the blond felt he vented enough of his frustration. The teen let himself collapse backwards on the ground while his mind recollected the recent events that plagued his thoughts.

--

Yesterday started out simple enough. His squad had been sent on an overnight mission to assist a neighboring village in taking out some hostile forces in the east before they could spread out.

Of course since the mission was given out the day that followed the night he preferred to forget, Naruto obviously wasn't on one of his better moods. Sakura kept a safe distance from him and was weary to approach him.

During the day they never spoke more than the necessary. The pink haired kunoichi was careful to avoid bringing up anything related to the incident but it wasn't because she was scared of what his reaction might be. Believe it when I say that she had no reservations about pounding him into the next dimension if he dared snap at her. Instead it was because she had hope that Naruto would seek her out when he was ready to talk.

Sai, having no clue of what had transcended the night before, was curious as to why the jinchuriki was acting ten times more unsociable than the usual. So the artist did what came second nature to him nowadays meaning he consulted his handy dandy book for the social inept.

It wasn't until late that night that he found what he considered to be a viable enough answer. Leaving his tent, Sai made his way toward Naruto who was on night watch duty. The blond teen saw the other male's intentions a mile away and before Sai could even attempt to do what the book suggested for these kinds of situations Naruto ripped the book away from the painter and tossed it to the campfire.

Although the fox jailer's actions were unexpected, Sai placed one of his well rehearsed fake smiles and went ahead with his plan. After all he was a firm believer of the 'a smile can get you through anything' gig.

"Looks like someone is in need of a hug." He prescribed while sitting down next to the blond.

"Don't you dare" was Naruto's antagonistic reply.

Like the unemotional painter wouldn't know fear even if it bit him in the butt, he was unfazed by the whiskered teen's reply and pressed on. "Then a pad on the back it is. The gesture is inconsequential. It's the meaning that truly matters." He explained.

The jinchuriki shook his head in disapproval yet the oil artist stretched his arm anyways in an effort to reach Naruto. Consequently said teen scooted away almost frantically from the touch.

"Darn it Sai! I said stay away! What are you trying to do anyways?!"

"Lifting up your mood." Stated Sai like it should have been an obvious deduction.

"Well fine job you're doing at it!" exclaimed sarcastically the irritated blond.

Not able to catch the sarcasm Sai nodded in consent. "According to my research a pat on the back is the best way to tell a person that you're there for them. Doing it will automatically cheer up the receiver therefore making the atmosphere more treatable."

The painter finished his little monologue with one of his creepy fake smiles that did not help quell Naruto's urge to throw Sai into the fire as well. A noticeable fact by the way the blond kept involuntarily twitching every two seconds.

It's not that Naruto didn't appreciate Sai's little effort; he just didn't appreciate the meaningless bullshit that came with it. The former Anbu basically told Naruto that he "_tried_" to comfort him (a term used very loosely) because he didn't like the air around him and not because he actually cared for his troubles. At least that's how Naruto took it anyways.

Naruto really hated when people acted like they cared just too look good. They could take their false concern and shove it up their- well you get the point. He knew he shouldn't blame Sai since he was well aware that the unfeeling painter had the emotional capacity of a rock yet it still pissed the blond off. He just wished the former Anbu would do things because he felt like doing them and not because a book said so. _'I'm no one's experiment damn it!'_

Unsurprisingly Naruto kept all those thoughts bottled up. _'I'm a tool anyways, my feelings don't matter here. It's stupid to get work up over it.'_

Sai took the blue eyed chunnin's relaxation as a sign that his methods worked. Satisfied with the results he went to try his luck on the female of the team. Taking no consideration for privacy, he entered Sakura's tent uninvited as she was taking off her top. After an eardrum shattering scream it came as no surprise to Naruto when Sai came back smiling with a black eye.

"She came out of it faster than expected" was all that Sai offered before going back to his own tent.

--

Then there was what happened at the front gate earlier this morning when they arrived. He found Ino Yamanaka chatting up Izumo and Kotetsu. She let out an over exasperated "Finally!" when they walked in. She and Sakura wasted no time getting it on when it came to dishing out their routine insults at each other.

The blonde kunoichi even had time to spare a flirtatious wink and a few come-ons at Sai's direction before doing something completely uncharacteristic of her by pulling away an unexpectant Naruto for a little one on one. Sakura looked alarmed by this new development but didn't follow.

You could say that Naruto had some level of sympathy and respect for Ino. After Asuma's death her level of dedication to her training increased exponentially as she worked hard to achieve her goal of becoming a special type of jounin like the likes of Anko and Ibiki.

Additionally, if possible, she became a hell lot more assertive and straightforward than before. A fact displayed when she boldly pursues the affections of Sai (hence her constant quarrels with Sakura who she views as a threat). Although her attempts at getting the painter interested in the female genitalia were laughable at best, Naruto didn't discard the possibility of her achieving it. After all, she wasn't a jinchuriki therefore she wasn't bounded to be unhappy for life.

Putting all that respect talk aside, it didn't mean that he liked her either. In fact he pretty much hated having her around even though they rarely exchange words between each other. She had one of the huge character flaws he disliked the most. She was noisy and never minded her own business.

Unlike Sakura, Ino was never one to give someone their needed personal space. She was too much like his old self, minus the hyperactivity, that it made him want to gag.

Ino only managed to drag Naruto a couple meters away before he aggressively removed his wrist from her hold making the two come to an abrupt stop. Regardless, Ino look satisfied with the distance they made between them and the other members of Team Kakashi.

"What do you want?" demanded a grumpy Naruto crossing his arms as he stood his ground. He cringed when the female blonde turned around with a grin that hid nothing. Evidently she had bigger plans than talking about the weather.

"So what was it like?" Ino wasted no time getting to the point, even if Naruto himself didn't know what the point was about. When the jinchiruki raised a questioning eyebrow Ino rolled her pretty blue eyes like if it should had been obvious what she was referring to. "The kiss dummy; how was it like when Kiba kissed you? Duh!"

Naruto's eyes silted for a second before choosing to turn away while repeating a mantra of _'I can't hit a girl, I can't hit a girl, I can't hit a girl'_ over and over again.

"Hellooo! Whiskers? For your information it's not polite to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

"Go away. I'm not in the mood."

"But-" Ino started but was cut off when a pissed Naruto turned around to face her once again.

"Why are you talking to me anyways? You never did it before! As far as I recall we have done a great job ignoring each other so why stop now?!"

Naruto felt like he was having a déjà vu of when he confronted Kiba in a similar fashion only a few days ago. Yet unlike the Inuzuka, Ino didn't have the decency to even look abashed by the accusations. Dare I say it she actually looked like she was having fun pushing Naruto's buttons. _'No wonder Sakura has a short temper' _But then again, unlike Kiba, Ino wasn't trying to make the whiskered teen fall in love with her.

'_Okay this ain't working, time to change tactics.'_ With that in mind the pony tailed kunoichi sighed and backed away putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright you caught me; I didn't pull you away for small talk. I just wanted to formally apologize for what happened that night."

"Apologize for what exactly? And while you're at it why don't you explain why the hell were all of you in my front door in the first place?!"

"Teehee, yeah about that…" She gave the male shinobi a shy apologetic smile before continuing "…you see Shikamaru's party was running stale and since Kiba was already drunk I kinda dared him you kiss you and dragged him all the way to you. Everyone else just came along for the ride because they were bored more than anything. Then I kinda went and pushed him _**on**_ you.

He wasn't even aware of what he was doing at the time so it's really not his fault. Now he feels awful about what happened and has no clue how to face you. So like it is kinda my fault all this happened I thought I should be the one to clear things up with you. Did that make sense?" Ino finished timidly toeing her left shoe on the ground.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he processed the information. He consented that it did explained a lot yet now he wasn't sure if it was okay to still stay mad at Kiba or not. Of course one thing that needed no figuring out was that now Ino was an issue. _'She did apologize so I guess I shouldn't hold a grudge, at least not yet.'_

Anger levels down; he glanced at Ino once again. "Anything else?" he asked in a somewhat cordial manner.

Sensing no foul mood, she quickly reverted to her old cheerful ways. "Not much no, unless you want to talk about the time you kissed Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head in dismissal _'Why do I even bother?'_ and turned to leave but not before Ino shouted after him. "Don't forget to kiss and make up!!" making the blond male smash a random vase into oblivion as a response.

--

So there laid Naruto, exhausted of beating things down for no reason wondering how his plan to be antisocial backfired into attracting more of the people he didn't care for. "Don't forget to kiss a make up!" he mimicked what Ino said and spat to the ground as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

'_Why the hell can't everyone leave me alone?? This is all so confusing. I'm not some play thing to be toyed with, I'm a human being darn it! Doesn't anybody see that?! Fine so I let myself be used like a tool for missions because that's what any good shinobi would do but outside of that I want nothing of it! I just wished people would stop playing with my feelings.'_

In Naruto's mind that was really what everyone was doing. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, people in general. They all just use his feelings to their advantage to get what they wanted. In the end it was all about them, never about him.

Naruto wasn't sure what he hated the most. People like that or the ones who treated him poorly for having the damn fox inside of him. At least the latter never hid their real intentions like the first bunch. Jiraiya and Iruka were a blessing to his world full of animosity but even they weren't enough to fill the void.

All in all what Naruto really wished for was to have one good friend. He was once naive enough to think he found it in Sasuke. Naruto hated himself for letting himself get caught in that illusion. He loathed it even more because he knew he would give anything up to live in that illusion again. Yet he knew how foolish thinking like that was and he thought himself weak for doing so.

If it wasn't for his growling stomach, Naruto would have probably spent the better half of the day wallowing in self-pity. With that notion the golden haired chunnin got up and headed towards Ichiraku's. While some resorted to alcohol for temporarily relief of their worries, Naruto found the same effect on his ramen.

When the demon fox jailer got to the Ramen Shop he felt a scream coming up. He literally had to swallowed it back down to keep it from coming out. There in front of the little restaurant stood the one and only Kiba Inuzuka. He was leaning against a post with his arms crossed behind his head. He had a dazed look on his face and was staring off into the distance as if lost in thought.

Beside him laid a yawning Akamaru. Naruto's inner debate on whether to run for it or to face Kiba came to an abrupt stop when the overgrown dog spotted him and barked to alert his master of the jinchuriki's presence. _'Darn mutt! Guess it's unavoidable now.'_

Making his way to the brunet he watched as Kiba almost eagerly stood up straight and began dusting himself off. Once they were a safe 5 feet away from each other time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes with one trying to read the other and vice versa.

The blond chunnin was the first to break the awkward silence created between them.

"Dog breath" he stated in acknowledgement giving room for Kiba to say his part. It worked as said brunet broke out of his stupor, took a big breath and began rambling none stop. _'Now or never'_ he thought.

"Naruto I-I was hoping to find you here. I know you said you rather not have me 'round and you probably don't wanna see me again after what happened but please if you could just gimme a minute I want to explain. This whole thing was an accident. I didn't mean it. I wish there was a good explanation as to why I attacked you like that but I don't have one. I'm not really good at saying sorry cuz I like never done it before and you have no idea how much of my pride I'm swallowing right now but the guilt is killing me. I really…"

'_God this is going to go on forever if I don't stop it'_ whined Naruto before interrupting Kiba mid-speech. "I forgive you."

"…and then I w-what you say?"

"I said I forgive you. Ino already told me what happened."

"She what??" _'I fucking told her to stay the hell away from this!'_ "I mean, what did she tell you?" _'Please tell me she didn't tell you I'm gay. I'll kill her!'_

"That everything was basically her fault and not to be mad at you."

"Oh, and you're not mad?"

Naruto shrugged to answer Kiba's question. The brunet wanted nothing more than to jump right in and give Naruto a bone crushing hug for relieving him from all the stress and tension that's been piling up inside the Inuzuka for quite a while now.

With his instincts working faster than his mind, Kiba made the move toward Naruto but thankfully was able to stop his actions mid-step when he noticed the blond flinching. _'That's right; he doesn't like to be touched'_

"Umm…" Kiba started, eyes fixed on the floor because he couldn't muster the courage to look Naruto in the eyes. "…well thanks for forgiving me. I guess I'll be out of your hair now. See ya later… or not."

Kiba began walking away feeling like the lowest most sorriest piece of crap ever to walk the planet. _'What was I thinking? Yeah he forgave me but so what? He still never gonna like me that much is clear. I'm a dumb fuck for ever thinking otherwise.'_

Naruto watched as the brunet downheartedly made his way out and felt a pang of guilt. He was so ready to tell Kiba off when he approached him but now he kinda felt like an asshole and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he suddenly remembered what Sai told him about how people showed they cared or maybe because his complaining brain finally decided to stay quiet for a second.

Whatever the reason, Naruto surprised himself when he placed a restraining hand on Kiba's shoulder just as he was passing by to prevent the brunet from leaving.

Confused, Kiba looked up to an even more confused Naruto as they gaped into each other's eyes once again. The blond, knowing he had to say something to defuse the tension his sudden action involuntarily created, said the first words that came to mind.

"Y-You don't have to leave. I mean umm, I don't really mind having you around."

Yet Kiba wasn't consoled. "That's okay you don't have to be nice. I already know that I bother you."

The reply ticked Naruto off more than it should have. "Weren't you listening to a word I just said? I told you that I don't mind you around."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you want me around!" shot back Kiba now getting equally pissed. If Naruto was going to reject him then Kiba wished he stopped going back and forth with it and just get it over with. Akamaru barked to show Kiba his support.

The teens glared daggers at each other until Naruto backed away feeling once again like the enemy. "You know what, forget it. I don't need this anyways" said the blond as he turned to leave. The sadness that shone through his ocean blue eyes did not go undetected by Kiba's dark ones.

"Naruto wait!" The boy with the red tattoos said while reaching out for the whiskered one's arm. "Do you want to do something tomorrow? Ya know, like hanging out or something like that?"

"You mean like… friends?" questioned the blue eyed chunnin still facing away as he remembered his conversation with Shino.

When Kiba said yes Naruto felt his core being shaken. He gave Kiba an affirmative nod not trusting his voice to do it for him.

With a broad warm smile the Inuzuka relinquished his hold on Naruto's arm only then realizing that for the first time in a long time his crush hadn't shrugged him off. The revelation made his heart beat faster.

They said their goodbyes as Akamaru pulled his master away for their routine walk in the village. As Naruto watched Kiba make his merry way out of the street he couldn't help but to shudder when Ino's taunting voice replayed in his head. _**'Don't forget to kiss a make up!'**_

"Damn she got what she wanted didn't she?" Yet instead of getting angry Naruto looked up into the clear sky and smiled. Somehow resolving things with Kiba made him incredibly happy. He may have been making the biggest mistake in his life but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. Just for today Naruto would let himself believe that someone might honestly care enough about him. With that in mind he went to order an extra large bowl of beef ramen.

--

Letting the genjutsu fall, a blonde ponytailed kunoichi appeared where a pile of trash used to be.

"Heehee, Mind Transfer Jutsu success!"

She glanced back to where the two male chunnins stood mere minutes ago before strutting away to attend the flower shop.

'_My part here is done. Kiba, the rest is up to you.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Lmao yes in case you are wondering it was Ino whom expertly got into Naruto's body to prevent Kiba from leaving. Call it woman's intuition but she just knew that all they needed was an extra push to get things going. And yes that means that she spent her whole morning tailing after Naruto. By making herself the target she was able to dissipate Naruto's antagonistic walls to get the ball rolling to Kiba's favor. Her only peeve is that she probably won't get the recognition she deserves for bringing those two together; but she isn't going to let that stop her from being the Maid of Honor at their wedding. And again yes, she already picked out the dress. Anyways thanks for reading!


	11. When It All Goes Right…

**A/N:** Yey, thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter! I'm in over 35 alert lists so you won't hear me complaining anytime soon. If only I could get NaughtyTech and Quimbelork to give this one read then everything would be perfect! (fanficion-wise I mean)

**Disclaimer:** Copyrights, what's that?! To hell with it! As of now I own Naruto and all your fics too! Mwahahahaha! (gets hit with a frying pan) Oww okay alright I get it, I own nothing! Naruto still belongs to Kishimoto… and you can have your fics back too.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 10:** **When It All Goes Right…**

It was a quiet uneventful day here in Konoha that found the members of Team Kurenai stepping out of the Hokage Building. Tsunade had tried to change their group name once before arguing that it made no sense since Kurenai was no longer on active duty but it proved fruitless as the group was inflexible on keeping the name.

In the middle of the team stood our lead, Kiba Inuzuka. Ever since he was a little kid he made it a point to always be centerfold. A childish attitude he had yet to grow out off. And with the rest of his team too quiet to tell him otherwise, Kiba might never do.

He was grinning ear to ear and with good reason too. You see the day after he reconciled with Naruto they went on their first unofficial date. Why unofficial you ask? Well simple, because Naruto had yet to have a clue they were dating at all. The Inuzuka planed on letting the blond catch on by himself. Hopefully by that time Naruto would already be head over heels in love for Kiba. _'Hopefully'_

Their date started off with a good game of soccer, Kiba's idea. Akamaru was absent by choice. When the Inuzuka shared his plans with his trusted companion, said dog yawned and refused to move from his spot. Akamaru wasn't particularly fond of the jinchuriki after their last mission together and Kiba couldn't blame him. The canine did sit through a lot of the blond's bitching.

Kiba knew that the whiskered teen needed more fun in his life because being a workaholic was never good for anyone. Work was important don't get him wrong, but when you devoted all your free time to missions and training it clouded your mind from other important stuff. Like playing fetch or having sex, the healthy stuff.

Admittedly Kiba had only done one of the two, and sadly it wasn't the latter. _'But you can't rush love'_ he concluded. After all he was confident that everything would follow a pattern. I mean Naruto was his first crush and his first kiss even though he doesn't remember the latter, _'fuck you alcohol!', _so it only made sense that he'll be his first in everything else. _'And my only if I have any say in it'_

It took the brunet much coaxing to get the blond to play the sport. Yet somehow once the game started it didn't take long for the blue eyed teen's competitive side to kick in. They really got into it for two straight hours before calling it quits in favor of some chow.

If you asked Naruto he would boast about giving Kiba a crushing defeat. On the other hand if you asked Kiba he would just grumble about how Naruto only won by a point.

As much fun soccer was Kiba couldn't help but to feel the need for a more engaging sport, something with more physical contact. _'Hey maybe I can coax Naruto into wrestling hahaha. Nah, that would be being too forward too fast. Guess I'll settle for swimming. Then I can get a better view of what will hopefully be mine in the future!'_

They went to eat at a small restaurant because it was the nearest food-stop they could find. Both of them being really hungry and all after their workout.

Yet when they sat down they had to wait forever for someone to attend their table and when someone did he did it in the rudest most unprofessional way possible. And that's saying a lot since the only thing he technically did was give them their menus.

Kiba was left puzzled by the poor treatment until he noticed how Naruto kept his head down staring at his hands. The sight made the Inuzuka frown. _'Oh now I get it, a Kyuubi hater.'_

The brunet scowled at the thought of people still mistreating his infatuation but then smirked as an idea popped in his head.

Leaning forward on the table he called out for Naruto to do the same. He whispered his plan to the blond who in turn moved back shocked at what the brunet had suggested.

Yet when Naruto took in Kiba's all business expression he knew that the dog-nin wasn't joking. The whiskered teen couldn't help grinning at the aspect of it and did the necessary hand signs to get things rolling.

When the waiter unwillingly came back to take their orders he was surprised to see no sight of the jinchuriki. Instead he found that seating across the Inuzuka was a voluptuous young female with exquisite blonde hair tied up into two ponytails.

Not being clever enough to see through Naruto's disguise the waiter did a total 180 from his previous behavior and politely took their orders seemingly pleased that he managed to drive the jinchuriki away.

'_Typical'_ Naruto thought. _'But will see who'll have the last laugh.'_

As they waited in silence for their meals to come they kept taking swift glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Running through Kiba's head was the niggling realization that he also felt attracted to Naruto's female form. Something that didn't make sense to him.

'_Wasn't I supposed to be homosexual? Then why am I attracted to Naruto like this? Could it be that I'm bisexual? No that doesn't make sense cuz I don't find girls attractive. Now that I think about it I don't find any other guy attractive either. Kami, could it be that I'm actually only Narutosexual?! Hmm, well at least I have good taste._

The dark eyed teen concluded that whatever the reason was he still preferred Naruto in his natural form as a boy. He wanted them to be as real with each other as possible. That meant no disguises.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy having thoughts of his own. _'Stupid damn fox, it is because of you that my life has been impossible. I probably wouldn't have been alone my whole damn life! The only persons close to me are because of the Kyuubi too. No, that's a lie. Sakura's reason is not the kyuubi, it's Sasuke. Everyone else is just around so they can keep an eye on the fox.'_

Sighing he rested his head on the back of his chair. Peering one eye open he took in Kiba's form. _'Well everyone until now I guess.'_ The blond felt like someone had lighted a candle in his dark cave of sorrow. It made his stomach do some weird things. A feeling that the blonde could not describe but whatever the feeling was Naruto liked it.

Kiba grinned devilishly when he spotted their waiter approaching them with their orders. It was all up to Naruto now. The blue eyed teen was beginning to second guess their plan but when the waiter made a sly comment about how everything was much better now that the establishment was fox-free; the whiskered chunnin threw all doubts out the window.

He thanked the waiter with seduction induced in his feminine voice before turning to his dish and letting a purposely loud overdramatic screech fill the restaurant.

"There's a dead rat in my stew!" Naruto yelled making sure everybody heard before letting his feminine body collapse, fainting toward Kiba's strong awaiting arms.

What happened afterwards was a thing from the movies. Everyone eating at the little dinning establishment began spitting out their food. Leaving multiple curses and threats about suing in tow, the restaurant emptied out in less than a minute.

Kiba nudged Naruto's female form once the place was completely deserted with the exception of the employees. The blond as if by a miracle came back to life. Standing up on his own two feet he dusted his form before turning to face the waiter.

"Oops!" Naruto said while covering his mouth. "It was only a spoon, my bad."

Attatching himself to Kiba's arm, he winked sheepishly to their stunned waiter before they strutted their way out of the place.

Once they were a few buildings away from the restaurant Naruto detached himself from Kiba and dispelled his Sexy-No-Jutsu. Not a second later the brunet felled on his hands and knees as he was taken by deep almost hysterical laughter.

The sight caught the attention of a few passerbies' who shook their heads dismissively at the pair. Naruto on the other hand leaned against a wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest not believing he actually went and used one of the jutsus from his past that he swore he would never use again.

"You shouldn't laugh you know. What we did was wrong, I hope you know that" preached the jinchuriki. "We probably put them out of business."

Yet the tattooed teen was in no condition to listen to reason. "But- hahaha- it was funny!! (wheezes) Haha hahaha- and besides (wipes tear off his left eye) – they deserved it!"

Naruto shook his head as the brunet held his stomach as he laughed harder. Even though he wanted to keep his unamused mask from breaking it just couldn't be helped.

Kiba had a point. They did deserve it. Heck they deserved a lot more from all Naruto been through! And for being a spur of the moment prank, the blond admitted it was well thought out.

The whiskered teen hadn't felt so alive in a very long time and he owed it all to the brunet kneeling in front of him. _'And he did it all for me didn't he? Kiba… stood up for me.'_

That last train of thought was all it took to break Naruto out of his shell. A startled Kiba froze his movements when he heard someone chuckling. He looked up too see that the sounds were coming from no other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. The brunet couldn't remember the last time he heard the blond laughing and it brought joy to his ears.

Detecting Kiba's silence, Naruto quieted down and noticed that the tattooed teen was staring at him. He inwardly cursed himself for letting down his barriers.

They stared into each other's eyes until a grin that threaten to split the Inuzuka's face in halve spread across his face as he started another fit of laughter.

This time it didn't take long for Naruto to join in as well as the force of his genuine laughter caused him to slide down the wall until he eventually had to sit on the floor, unknowingly edging closer to Kiba.

Of course it was at that precise moment that the buzz-kill known as Shino Abarume decided to make an appearance. Raising an eyebrow at the commotion he coughed to get their attention. It was then that the two laughing chunnins took notice of how close to each other their bodies were and immediately jumped away from each other.

Shino waited until they composed themselves before informing Kiba that their team had a mission and that they needed to report to the Hokage without delay.

That happened four days ago which leads us back to the present where we found Team Kurenai exiting the Hokage building after reporting the success of their mission.

Kiba wasn't particularly happy about not being able to walk Naruto home that day like a real date should had ended. He even whined for a couple of hours to Akamaru the fact that he was taken away from Naruto when he was beginning to make progress.

Yet the thought of him actually making progress with the blond brought the smile back to his face. Even if their unofficial date didn't finished in an ideal way he still had a blast.

All Kiba was really aiming for was to get his whiskered infatuation to grow accustomed to having the brunet around. So accustomed that the blond would actually miss the tattooed teen when he wasn't around.

In short he wanted to be an important part of Naruto's day to day life. It may have been wishful thinking for the Inuzuka but hey, if Naruto was already and integral part of Kiba's nighttime (by that I mean his frequent dreams with the occasional m-rated material) he sure didn't see the problem with wanting to be part of Naruto's day life. (The healthier choice)

As mentioned earlier Kiba always placed himself at the heart of his team. To his right he had Akamaru, his most trusted companion. Besides the dog walked Shino.

To the left of Kiba he had the ever delicate Hinata Hyuuga, one of the few people he would kill and die for. He loved the girl to death and protected her like he would protect his own sister, if said sister ever need protection that is.

It took a while for the Hyuuga heir to get comfortable with the Inuzuka's carefree ways but what mattered is that she did. He and Shino worked hard to make her a strong confident shinobi and it paid off. It didn't help her stuttering any but hey, Kiba wasn't trying to play God either. He didn't have that much of a superiority complex.

Yet even though he would do anything for his teammate there was one thing, or should I say one person, that he wasn't willing to share. He hoped that Hinata wouldn't take it the wrong way but when it came to Naruto Uzumaki there was no room for debates.

Of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't tease her about it. And that's why when the jinchuriki walked into their line of vision, that's exactly what Kiba did.

"Psst Hinata look it's Naruto, why don't you go give him a big sloppy kiss hello?"

"K-Kiba kun I-I don't think- I mean I… he looks b-busy."

"Oh come on, I say once we get close enough you jump him!" said Kiba jumping forward and hugging the air tight to give her an example of what he meant.

Hinata's pale face turned tomato red as she blushed profusely at the thought of getting physical with her role model. Kiba laughed as he commented on how easy the Hyuuga was to tease. The eye roll Shino gave to their immaturity went unnoticed behind his dark glasses.

Kiba's fun died however when a certain blonde stepped into the picture. One he wasn't too happy to see.

"Teehee I like the way you think Dog-boy but then again why don't _**you**_ jump him?"

"Ino" Kiba looked apprehensive as he acknowledged the only person who knew his secret.

Stopping right next to the Abarume, she shot the tattooed teen her trademark wicked smile. "After all, you already have experience in that department don't you?"

"Watch it" he warned between gritted teeth not at all pleased about how the ponytailed blonde who seemingly came out of nowhere was so quick to turn the tables on him.

"Aww what's the matter can't take the heat? (Giggles) You shouldn't dish it if you can't take it you know."

The Inuzuka huffed and walked away to Naruto's general direction. He knew arguing with Ino was a losing battle and he didn't want to run the risk of having his feelings exposed in front of his friends. Besides, he had better things to do like planning a second date with the boy of his dreams.

Hinata, not wanting to be left behind, ran after the dark eyed teen with Akamaru in tow as she also wanted to say hello to the jinchuriki. The dog-lover wasted no time snaking an arm on top of Naruto's shoulders possessively as he greeted him successfully keeping the Hyuuga at bay.

The whiskered teen looked annoyed at Kiba's antics but did nothing to shake him off.

On the meantime the ever observant Bug-User was busy analyzing what had happened. The little confrontation between Ino and Kiba made him curious but it wasn't his style to pry for answers. He liked coming up with them himself. So as he slowly made his way towards his team and Naruto, he recollected the data he already had.

'_What did Yamanaka meant when she said Kiba had experience?'_ His thoughts traveled back to when he was on gate duty with Uzumaki where said blond complained about the Inuzuka. Then he remembered how low in spirits Kiba was at Shikamaru's party before he left. Last but not least he thought about how he found them laughing together a few days ago.

'_Alright, now what does this mean?'_ Shino tripped on his own feet and felled to the ground when a response to that interrogative impacted him. _'It couldn't be could it?'_

"So, figured it out yet?"

Shino turned his head in robotic motions to find a smirking Ino crouched beside him.

"You know." Stated the bug shinobi and it wasn't a question.

"Don't they make a cute couple?"

"So it's true then."

Shino stood up and fixed his shades no longer acknowledging the blonde beside him as he dwelled in his own thoughts.

'_So Kiba has a thing for Uzumaki huh? Could it be mutual? If so then what does that mean for me? Wait, what does this mean for Hinata? Hmm'_

Shino always liked Hinata but never thought about doing anything about it since he always thought the Hyuuga would end up with either her love in Naruto or her consolation prize in Kiba. But this new development certainly tampered with that equation. He turned to the opposite direction of his team and left to do more thinking on the subject.

"Hey!" Ino shouted after him but the Abarume kept walking. "How rude!"

She then turned to glance at her handy work _'Teehee, they do make a cute couple don't they?'_ But then she detected Sakura and Sai together making their way to Naruto. She noticed how Sakura blushed at something Sai said. _'Bitch no! That's my man you're messing with!_ She inwardly screamed as she stomped her way toward the pair for a much needed intervention.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go. People wanted to know more about how Naruto felt about Kiba and I gave it to ya! When I read Naruto fanfictions the characters either train, watch movies or go to a fair every time they go on a date so I decided to break out of that cliché. The soccer idea came from Naruto Episode 175!

Things are going to develop even more in the next chapter. By reading the title of this chapter you should be able to guess what to expect in the next one. We are closing in on the climax just to let you know. I originally intended for this fic to be like 14 chapters so will see how that plays out.

Lol I feel like I have been avoiding Hinata throughout the whole fic but she finally made her debut. Of course we probably won't see her or Shino again until the end of the story though XD

As for the anonymous reviewer who asked about Sasuke. To answer your question I never planned to include him in this story. Like Sakura, Sasuke is indeed an important aspect in Naruto's life so that's why he is frequently mentioned. He may appear in the epilogue though but his bond with Naruto will be strictly of the brotherly kind just like in the manga/anime.

Anyways thanks for reading!


	12. …Something Else Is Waiting to Happen

**A/N:** To respond to NaruKiba Lover's anonymous review, I don't find Naruto as the submissive type either but I also don't think Kiba would go down without a fight. Keep in mind that in this fic Naruto _**is**_ broken and Kiba is trying to fix it fix it fix it. Yet Kiba doesn't really know the amount of the damage and it doesn't help that Naruto mostly keeps to himself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor I make profit from it.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 11: …Something Else Is Waiting to Happen**

Naruto Uzumaki ate silently as he finished up his bowl of ramen. After another morning of Tsunade refusing to give him yet another mission he succumbed to the wonders of Ichiraku's ramen to lift his spirits.

Team Kakashi had no scheduled practice today so he had the rest of the day free. And oh how Naruto hated those days. He spent most of those days alone locked in his apartment. They only served as a constant reminder of how he existed in a world that never wanted him.

The blonde didn't want to go through that monotony again. He pushed the now empty bowl away as he lowered himself to rest his right cheek on the table. The whiskered teen closed his eyes as he thought about his options.

Letting out a defeated sigh he felt discouraged when his brain drew a blank. _'Well whatever, it's not like I expected to come up with anything.'_ Yet a small smile tugged Naruto's lips when he opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure heading his way. _'Maybe I never had to after all.'_

Like an answer to his prayers, the boy known as Kiba Inuzuka strode into his life. _'All I ever needed was for Dog-Breath to do the thinking for me.'_ Naruto took out the money needed to pay for his meal and lifted himself up as he waited for the tattooed teen to greet him.

"Oi Naruto, what you up too?"

"Not much, how about you? I mean besides stalking me and all."

Kiba took a step back and shielded his face with one arm jokingly as if Naruto had thrown something at him. "As if! With my super sense of smell I don't need to follow you around to know where you are. I just come find you whenever I want to that's all!"

"Aha!" the blond crossed his arms and nodded twice before pointing out the facts. "So you admit you were looking for me."

Kiba's expression clearly screamed _**busted**_. Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Yeah well I'm perfectly in my right ya know!" Kiba exclaimed as he tried to defend himself. "I just returned from a 4-day mission and now I have three days off for rest. But doing nothing ain't really my style so I thought I graze you with my presence. It's not like you have anything better to do!"

"Ha! I could think up thousand other things I rather do than hang with you but you don't see me complaining."

That was just a ruse to be honest. In reality the jinchuriki couldn't think of a single thing he rather do than to have the brunet's company for the remainder of the day and then some. But that didn't mean Kiba had to know that. Naruto still had some pride left you know. Thankfully the Inuzuka saw through his charade and wasn't offended by the comment. So they smiled at each other.

"Yeah whatever you say. So… walk with me?"

Naruto shrugged "Alright, I guess it won't kill me. You don't have fleas do you?"

"Ha ha Fox-boy, very funny." Replied Kiba sarcastically.

The blonde couldn't believe that he was actually joking around with the brunet. _'When did this happen?'_ he asked himself. He looked around knowing that something must be out of place with the world when he noticed someone missing.

"Where's the mutt?" he asked suddenly.

"Akamaru? Well…" The dog had actually refused to come when Kiba told him they were going to look for Naruto but the brunet couldn't really tell the blond that now could he. "…he's getting a haircut." was Kiba's lame cover up but Naruto seemed to believe it.

They spent well over an hour strolling around the village making small talk. They were ninjas who were used to walking for long straight hours so they didn't really feel exhausted yet. It went on like this until Kiba reached the subject about dreams for the future. The jinchuriki instantly went gloom at the topic.

The dark eyed teen was scandalized to find that the blue eyed boy gave up on his dream of becoming Hokage.

"What do you mean you no longer want to be Hokage? That was your main goal ever since I met you!"

"It is exactly what you heard. Being Hokage doesn't matter to me anymore!" snarled Naruto at Kiba because he didn't like to be reminded of his past. Then he lowered his head staring down at his feet before muttering "It was a stupid dream to begin with."

Naruto knew that it didn't matter how qualified he might be for the position because no one would voluntarily give it to a jinchuriki. Even if they did no one would ever acknowledge him for it. Yet Kiba wasn't having any of it.

"But why? I don't get it! You always worked so hard for it. Look at you, although I hate to admit it you probably are a better shinobi than I am. You're like a role model or something! You proved to everyone that with hard work and by believing in yourself you can do anything. So why stop now?"

The blond rolled his eyes with incredulity. "Yeah sure it all sounds peachy and sweat when you say it like that but look at me. I'm always overlooked, nobody cares if I live or not and I didn't even make chunnin the normal way! And it's not like you believe I could be Hokage anyways."

Kiba had opened his mouth ready to counter but shut it when Naruto said that last part. The brunet took a moment to figure out what ever gave the whiskered teen that idea and then remembered their fight in the preliminary round of the chunnin exams.

So instead of simply asking forgiveness for what he said back then, the tattooed teen thought of a better way to make his point. He sprinted far ahead of the blond before turning around raising a hand signaling Naruto to stay back. The blond stopped walking curious to know what Kiba was up to.

The brunet, who now stood in the middle of a busy intersection, inhaled a big breath of air and opened his mouth to speak. Then he suddenly closed it without saying a word and began to look around for something.

Naruto had no clue of what the brunet was doing until he saw Kiba move to pick up a random crate and put it down where he was standing before. Then the Inuzuka proceeded to climb up the wooden crate.

Kiba was now standing 5 feet higher than he did before shamelessly catching the attention of everyone in all four cardinal points. He took in the surrounding scenery before smirking at the buzz he was surely going to cause. He silently thanked the Lord for not making him easily embarrassed.

The brunet placed his right hand on his heart and lifted the left one up in the air as if he was making a pledge. _'Here goes nothing!'_

"Oi everyone! Hiya, I'm Kiba Inuzuka for those of you who didn't already know." Always the crowd pleaser he stopped momentarily to wink at a group of girls who where pooling closer to him. "I, with all of you as my witnesses, would like to do something I never done before and formally retract my words from almost four years ago."

Kiba moved his left hand and pointed to the whiskered teen effectively driving the whole crowd's attention to him. "Naruto Uzumaki I do believe that you'll be Hokage and I'll be the first one to congratulate you when you do!"

Pleased with his little stunt, the tattooed teen got down from the crate, rushed to Naruto, and pulled him away from the busy traffic circle not caring much to see the reactions he got from the people who saw his display.

Once they got far enough Kiba let go of Naruto's sleeve. Cheerfully crossing his arms behind his head the brunet turned to the blond and asked "So, you were saying?"

"That you're shameless." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact way yet none of his previous sour mood was present.

"Still don't wanna be Hokage?"

"Hmm" the jinchuriki tapped his index finger on his chin repetitively as he mulled it over. "Don't know but I guess I can't completely shoot it down either. After all I did promise Neji to remove his slave seal and being Hokage would make it a hell lot easier to do so."

* * *

Somewhere on a mission away from the Hidden Leaf Village Neji got the sudden urge to kiss someone but when he looked to his side he completely lost the feeling as Lee was the only person beside him. Poor TenTen chose an extremely bad time to go to the bathroom.

* * *

As the two chunnins kept strolling around the village Kiba stretched his body. Feeling brave he let one arm come down to rest on Naruto's shoulders. A quickly annoyed Naruto questioned Kiba's latest action to which the Inuzuka just shrugged saying he was just doing what felt right.

The blue eyed teen, not able to think up a snappy comeback for what the dark eyed teen just said, decided not to fuss over it and stared forward. It was then that he noticed Ino traversing the area and pointed it out to Kiba.

The brunet groaned when he saw her. "Damn it she's fucking everywhere!" Unfortunately he bellowed his remark too loudly and Ino heard. "Oh shit, she spotted us."

Ino, who for the first time ever since this story started was minding her own business delivering flowers to the locals, redirected her trajectory towards the two chunnins. There was no chance in hell she was going to let Kiba's poor disregard towards her persona go unattended. And having Naruto beside him brought up a whole new windows of opportunities.

"My my my, aren't you the cutest couple I ever seen?"

"Cut the crap Ino."

Seeing how quickly the brunet jumped on the defensive only helped in making a sly grin appear on Ino's features. Brushing her bang away with the hand not holding a bouquet of flowers, Ino's uncovered eyes fixed themselves on the arm Kiba had placed over Naruto's shoulders. Oh she definitely wasn't going to leave until she had her fun.

"What ever are you talking about Dog-boy? I was just making a simple observation." Letting her hair bang fall back into place she brought her free hand to her mouth and giggled. "A fine pair indeed, I mean with your arm on him and everything I-"

"What of it?" he practically barked to keep her from saying more. It's not that he didn't like her. In reality he found her to be pleasant company to be alone with. But the moment a third entered the picture he'd get really anxious for the fear of the blonde kunoichi dropping hints about his sexuality. Kinda like she was doing now.

"Teehee touchy aren't we?"

Kiba ran a rough hand down his face as he tried to calm himself down. "Can we just drop it?" he asked pleadingly.

"Drop what?" questioned Naruto speaking up for the first time in this word exchange.

"Nothing" was Kiba's all too quick reply.

Not satisfied with the response he looked at Ino for answers. Something didn't add up. He couldn't find logic in the way Kiba was reacting to everything Ino said.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just pointing out how touchy feely Kiba is with you…"

"We're just friends!" the brunet interjected.

"…and how he never acted like this with any of his other friends." finished Ino overlooking Kiba's brief interruption.

A growling sound could be heard coming deep inside the Inuzuka's throat menacingly. "Ino…"

"Alright alright already keep your pants on I know when I'm not wanted, sheesh!" Yet even as she complained Ino's pleased smile never left her face. She winked at Naruto before going on her merry way after giving Kiba a lesson in tough love.

'_Hope that teaches you to always be nice Dog-boy'_ she snickered inwardly. Then her smile dropped a second later. _'Crap, I hope I didn't overdo it. I do have the tendency of let things get a little out of control. Oh well I'll find out by tomorrow anyways.'_

Meanwhile our two leaf chunnins stood still, separated from each other in awkward silence. With uncertainty it was Naruto who engaged the other into conversation.

"Um Kiba…is there something you want to share with me? Something you forgot to tell me about?"

"…Well I no… um, well you see- ahhh!" The brunet held his head in frustration _'keep it together man; be honest, now's your chance to show the world you aren't ashamed'_

Letting his shoulders drop Kiba spoke up again. "Um well yes, there is something I haven't told any of my friends yet."

"Except for Ino." Naruto corrected.

"Well she kinda figured it out on her own to be honest with you… I'm umm- well I think I might be… gay."

A painful silence fell between the two boys and Kiba had to stash both of his hands in his front pockets to stop them from shaking nervously. He determinedly looked at everywhere but Naruto.

The blond blinked twice before his brain was finally able to register the brunet's confession. "…oh." was all he was capable of muttering as he temporarily lost the ability to form words. Seconds that seemed like hours slowly ticked by before Naruto lowered his head and excused himself beginning to walk away.

Understandably Kiba panicked "W-Wait that's it?" Suddenly furious with disbelief in an effort to hide his heartbreak he quickly got in Naruto's face. "You're gonna cut me off just like that because of it? I said that I'm not sure if I am! I thought-"

"Kiba stop, it has nothing to do with that. I don't mind what your orientation is. It's okay if you are. I just really need some time alone, so later."

Never gazing up to look at Kiba in the eyes, Naruto made his retreat. The brunet on the other hand stayed motionless as he watched the boy of his dreams fade into the distance. The gears in his head had stopped working and for the longest time he just stood there. The emotional turmoil threatened to make him sick and he was scared that he would break if he moved.

Then a ray of hope lightened up his face. _'Wait a minute, Naruto just said that he didn't care that I was gay didn't he? So that must mean that he accepted me doesn't it. Naruto accepted, the real me… wow I did it!'_

Feeling a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders, an overly brightened Inuzuka brought both hands around his mouth in a makeshift megaphone and hollered for the whole world to hear. "YAHOOO! IN YOUR FACE AKAMARU!"

With his dog in mind he quickly made a mad dash to his house unable to wait for a chance to rub the news in his partner's face.

Making it to his home in record time he spotted Akamaru yawning in front of the TV and immediately went to hug him. The dog let out a startled yipped when his master tightly grabbed his neck.

"Akamaru boy I did it! I finally told Naruto I was gay and guess what? He didn't reject me!" Kiba cheered jumping up and down prompting Akamaru to do the same since he was gripping his head. It all stopped when he heard the sound of a plate breaking on the floor. Alarmed he looked up to see his sister Hana on the doorway.

Hana was busy doing the dishes when she heard her little brother come in. With the plate she was currently cleaning on hand she made her way to the family room to greet him and smiled fondly when she saw him hugging Akamaru. She was about to make her presence known when Kiba open his mouth and said what he said to his dog making her drop the object from her hands were it shattered on the floor.

The siblings lock eyes with each other paralyzed by this new development.

"W-What did you say?" asked Hana's trembling voice.

"Sis! I-I-I forget what you heard alright?" came Kiba's panicked reply.

"Is it true?"

"…yes."

More silence drew out as they stared at each other with fearful eyes; both thinking about the same thing but none brave enough to say until Hana couldn't hold it anymore.

"Mom is going to kill you."

"Yeah well let her try! I'm not scared of her!"

"Kiba!"

"…"

The younger on the siblings turned his face away refusing to meet his sister's worried eyes. He new his mom was an issue. The boy was perfectly aware of how much of a homophobic his mother was and he didn't want to deal with it.

Hana watched as her brother fought to stand his ground refusing to take back his words. Then she noticed how his body kept shivering and it was then that she comprehended Kiba was just trying to put up a strong front. It was obvious that he was terrified of his mother and she wasn't helping his situation.

She felt a pang of guilt for what she was putting her brother through and ran to him. Tears ran down her eyes as she held Kiba in a headlock.

"You idiot" she murmured while she ruffled his hair. "You know I'm not even going to give her the chance to touch my little brother. You should already know I'm always on your side."

"Hanaaaaa" He whined as he tried without much effort to escape the headlock yet he couldn't help but to smile. Hana had accepted him and that was all that mattered.

Most kids look up to their parents and were influenced by them but Kiba was a different story. Hana has always been the one looking out for him when he was younger and it was only her opinion the one he valued. Who cared if his whole clan turned their backs on him? As long as he had his sister he would be okay.

* * *

Hours later as the Sun descended and the Moon took over, a whiskered blond stood in front of his broken mirror lost in nostalgic tears. Ever since he made it home he's being chastising himself for ever lowering his barriers to let Kiba in. _'What was I thinking?'_

He remembered when he questioned Shino about Kiba in their last mission together.

"_**Are you suggesting that Kiba just wants to be my friend?"**_ was what Naruto had asked.

"_**Not quite, he already has friends like previously mentioned."**_ was Shino ever so precise answer.

Then he remembered what Ino had said this afternoon. _**"He never acted like this with any of his other friends"**_

'_Of course'_ Naruto thought _'It all makes sense now'_

The blond always thought it strange that Kiba wanted all of the sudden to be friends with him and now he figured out why. _'Kiba never wanted to be my friend to begin with. He was just using me.'_

In Naruto's mind this is how it all panned out. Apparently one day Kiba discovered he might be gay and decided to explore it. Yet he was not going to do it with any of his friends so he chose the outcast as his experiment because there were fewer chances of people finding out because no one minded the jinchuriki.

A dark chuckle escaped Naruto's lips at his realization. _'But of course it was for that; no one could ever love a demon.' _All the whiskered teen was but a tool the Inuzuka was using to figure himself out and Naruto hated himself for ever thinking otherwise. At least that was what made sense to the blond. He never once considered the possibility that the brunet might actually be hopelessly in love with him.

As he walked to his bed the picture of Team 7 caught his eye. He lifted it up and felt empty as he studied the four faces in the photograph. Naruto sometimes wished he would have died when Sasuke tried to kill him when he abandoned the village. Then his life would have had meaning because it would have given his friend the power he needed to avenge his clan.

But it was all pointless now. Itachi was dead and without Naruto's help. The blue eyed teen placed the picture face down on the nightstand not wanting to look at it ever again. He lay down on his mattress and lost himself to his thoughts once again.

'_I'm a tool for others to play around with and that's all I'm ever going to be. It was foolish for me to think I was ever going to change it.'_ Naruto wiped away his tears with the back of his hand as his face lost all trace of emotion. _'Then so be it. I won't fight it anymore'_

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a whole lot longer than I thought it would be. Most of the scenes seemed to stretch on their own and I failed to reel them back in. So much happened in this chapter that I don't know where to begin!

I'm not too particularly happy with the last scene because I think I could have written it better but inspiration refused to hit me. I'll probably re-write it sometime in the future after I finish the story. Speaking of which the next chapter is the climatic one (if this one already wasn't) so be sure to stick around for that.

Yes that means that this fanfiction is coming to an end. Expect two more chapters plus the epilogue to come your way. And here's a heads up. I don't write tragedies

Thanks for reading!


	13. The Fallout

**A/N:** Again I shouldn't have time to write this but the chapter was practically screaming to be brought to life so I had to do it. Brace yourself because this is one hell of a chapter! It's the climax after all.

**Disclaimer:** I think that by now I already made it clear enough that I do not own Naruto but rules are rules. Naruto doesn't belong to me and I'm not making profit out of this.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Fallout**

The Sun shone throughout the clear blue sky without a cloud to impede its brilliance. The joy in little children's laughter could be heard as they ran around playing a harmless game of hide & seek. Couples roamedthe streets holding hands and there were no signs of grouchy old men. Even eternal rivalries seemed to be at a ceasefire as a dog and a cat were cuddled together in peaceful sleep. Yep, today was a great day to be in love.

That's exactly what ran across Kiba's head when he rode on Akamaru's back leaping from roof to roof. Life couldn't get any better for the Inuzuka. So far no one he had come out to about his sexuality has rejected him. Of course he hadn't planned to confess any of those times but they happened either way. Life seemed like it planned to drag Kiba out of the closet at every opportunity it got but he couldn't find it in his heart to complain. _'At least everything is working out'_ he thought.

Of course that didn't mean he was ready to expose it to the world yet, especially to his mother. Coming out to his mother was something he wasn't prepared for so he wanted to delay it as much as possible, if not never do it at all. It wasn't hard avoiding his mom either way since she rarely was ever home. If it wasn't for Hana he would had been left to fend for himself at a very young age.

Kiba was abruptly brought out of his musings when something bulleted right in front of him at the speed of sound followed by a trail of dirt propelling off the floor. He yelped almost falling off of Akamaru. The only warning he got was someone bellowing "Chaaa!" at the top of their lungs.

He sniffed the air as he tried to figure out whatever it was that almost crashed into him. _'Sai? Could it be? That's weird'_ Fixing his eyes on the direction the projectile came from he spotted a huffing Sakura and he chuckled _'Oh now it makes sense'_

She had a basket in one hand while the other one was stretched forward in a tight fist. Once she caught her breath she spotted Kiba. The angry sneer she had disappeared and was immediately replaced with a carefree smile as she waved him over.

Kiba returned the smile apprehensively as he dismounted Akamaru, jumped off the roof and approached her. _'Girls are so good at this mood switch business it's scary.'_

"Hi Kiba, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Was that just Sai who almost crashed into me?"

"Oh, why yes actually, heehee. He had some other urgent things to attend to so he rushed out… yeah." said Sakura sounding unsure of her answer yet giving Kiba her most innocent looking smile perfectly willing to pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened.

But Kiba wasn't fooled. "Haha… right." He smiled back nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The brunet could already picture what really happened. _'This girl is something alright! Gotta remember to never piss her off"_

What really transcended here for all of you who wish to know was that Sakura sent Sai flying with a punch to his jaw. They were peacefully walking side by side with the intention of paying Naruto a visit. She was going through her work schedule in her head while Sai busied himself with his latest book. This time around it was on the issue of maternity.

When Sai got on the chapter about breastfeeding he not so politely questioned Sakura whether her close to none existent chest would pose a problem when her time came for it. Let's just say the inquiry didn't get much of a favorable response from the pink haired kunoichi.

Kiba took notice of the fruit basket Sakura was carrying and pointed to it. "What's that?"

"This? Well Naruto called in sick today so Sai and I were heading to his house. This is just a pick-me-up I made for him. But now I don't know whether I should go straight to Naruto or go check if Sai-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence when a sudden thought occurred to her. "Hey, you could go to Naruto for me instead!"

"mememeME?!"

"Sure why not? You're friends aren't you?"

"Sure am!" replied Kiba visibly proud of the statement making Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm.

Now that she thought about it Kiba sure had been hanging around Naruto a lot lately. The whiskered blond even talked about him recently. It was brief but he still mentioned the Inuzuka. She was happy to see Naruto opening up again to people that she chose not to pry him about it (Another major difference between her and Ino might I add).

It seemed that the more time Naruto spent with the Dog-Lover the brighter his attitude was. Sakura was willing to do anything in her power to get the old Naruto back and if that meant supplying more time for the blond to interact with others then she was going to make sure he gets it. That and she really needed to check if Sai landed okay after she decked him.

Kiba mused about never once being inside of Naruto's apartment and hell if he was going to let the opportunity slipped by. "Alright deal! I'll be sure to send him your get-well-wishes while I'm at it!" he said reaching out for the basket.

The female teen handed it to him biding farewell as she went to patch up Sai's remains.

"Alright Akamaru, let's not keep the sick waiting!"

With a strong grip securing the basket under his hold, it was his ticket in after all, he began making his way to his infatuation silently wondering how retarded would he looked if he skipped the whole way there.

He only moved 3 steps forward before he noticed the lack of his dog's presence. Confused he turned around only to find Akamaru walking to the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Akamaru! You can't be serious?!"

"Arf grr arf arf" barked the dog not slowing down his pace and bringing his nose up with a sense of finality.

"Fine, be that way. But you can't avoid him forever ya know!"

Unfazed by the warning, Akamaru turned the corner and left. This made Kiba frown but he was determined not to let it put him down. He knew he wouldn't be happy until Naruto and Akamaru worked things out but decided to dwell on it later. Right now he had a sick boy in need of love and nourishment to tend to and Kiba was more than willing to provide it.

One short trip later the brunet found himself before Naruto's front door. Minutes passed by as he simply stood there wondering how he should go about things until he decided to screw the whole planning thing. That was never his style anyways. _'I'll just have to let it flow. What's the worst that can happen anyhow?'_

Feeling more confident Kiba knocked on Naruto's door. "Oi Naruto you home? Sakura sent me to bring you something so open up why dontcha!"

Getting back no response the brunet wondered if he should knock louder but then remembered that Naruto was ill, probably in bed and in no condition to answer the door_. 'Haha, guess I'll just have to let myself in.'_

Testing the doorknob he was delighted to find it wasn't locked. _'Well that was easy. Haven't he ever heard of locking your doors or is he just that confident in his ninja skills? Hmm, maybe he was already expecting Sakura to come.'_

He grinned as he opened the door and cautiously stepped inside closing the door behind him. His happiness proved to be short-lived however when he took in his surroundings. _'Does Naruto really live here?'_

The apartment was really small and empty. All there was besides the fridge and the kitchen was a dinning table for four. There was no couch, no TV, no other furniture period. _'I knew he lived on his own but damn.'_

The building itself seemed like it had seen better days. The walls where cracked, the windows looked like they haven't been opened in ages and dust was accumulating everywhere. Kiba was thankful he didn't suffer from allergies or this would have been a bio hazard.

He noticed two other doors in the room. _'One probably leads to the bathroom while the other one probably is the bedroom. But which one is which?'_

The tattooed teen didn't have to wonder long as precisely then one of the doors opened to reveal Naruto on the other side.

"Dogbreath? What are you doing here?"

Kiba's eyes traveled along Naruto's form studying his features. The blond was wearing light blue pajama pants and a large white t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big. His eyes were red and puffy like if he cried himself to sleep which Kiba doubted because he had bags under his eyes. A clear indication that Naruto stayed up all night.

'_Doesn't he know that you're supposed to be resting when you're ill?'_ Kiba thought.

Naruto spoke again when Kiba made no motion to answer his question. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." said the blue eyed teen hinting a little of his irritation.

That proved to be enough to shake the brunet out of his stupor. If Kiba was embarrassed at been caught staring he didn't show it. Instead he offered the blond a full smile and lifted the basket he was holding.

"Heard from Sakura you were feeling under the weather. She asked me to give this to ya and send her get-well-whishes."

The jinchuriki eyed the basket not too appreciatively before dismissing it. "I'm not really sick; I just needed the day off. Do with it whatever you want." Then he turned around back into his room without regarding the Dog-Nin in the slightest.

"Okaaay, that wasn't at all what I was expecting." Kiba muttered to himself as he placed the basket on the small dinning table. Naruto was acting odder than usual and didn't sound particularly happy to see Kiba but he didn't dismiss the Inuzuka either so that was a good sign, right?

Kiba didn't know why but he had a hunch that something was bothering Naruto and he wanted to find out what it was. So he made his way to Naruto's room opening the door slightly to peek inside. "You mind if I come in?"

"Do whatever you feel like doing" replied the blond. Naruto's voice sounded so empty to Kiba's ears. Like nothing mattered to him anymore.

Opening the door wide as possible Kiba was quick to notice how messy the room was. There was trash everywhere. _'Well no one ever accused Naruto of being tidy before so I guess this was to be expected.'_

Kiba's gaze quickly diverted to Naruto's prone body. He was laying down on his bed with his bare feet on the floor and his blue eyes glued to the ceiling. He looked so lifeless that Kiba contemplated if Naruto was only pretending to be healthy when he really wasn't.

Avoiding the things on the floor Kiba sat beside Naruto on the bed seeing as there were no other seats available. The blonde didn't even stir when the extra weight was added.

The dark eyed teen scratched behind his ear feeling a little self-conscious about being in the same bed with the boy who stole his heart.

"So um, what's up?"

"What makes you think that something is up?"

Kiba turned his head to face Naruto but the blonde's gaze never diverted from the spot in the ceiling. Sighing, the brunet mimicked Naruto's position and laid his back on the bed.

"Don't know, you're acting kinda weird and I was wondering if something was wrong?"

Naruto let out a dark chuckle. "You worry about me? How nice"

Kiba didn't like the way Naruto sounded. It was like the blond didn't believe him and that didn't fare well with the Inuzuka. He didn't know why Naruto was being so skeptic with him but the brunet wasn't going to let himself be pushed to a corner.

"Well of course I worry about you. You're my friend after all."

"Please" Naruto said incredulously. "You never wanted me as a friend."

Kiba turned to face Naruto to ask him what he meant by that but instead got the surprise of a lifetime when Naruto, who was now laying on his left shoulder, captured Kiba's lips with his own.

The shocked Inuzuka quickly pulled away from the kiss as he stared at the jinchuriki with wide eyes. "W-What are you doing???"

"Giving you what you really wanted" replied the blond. Naruto didn't give Kiba much time to react as he grabbed the brunet by the back of his head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Kiba's raising thoughts melted away at that moment and his brain temporarily turned to goo.

Naruto's mouth felt so hot against Kiba's own and it didn't take long for the tattooed teen to respond to it. He leaned on his right shoulder to get more leverage on the blond.

Something in the back of Kiba's mind screamed that this was wrong. That it didn't make sense. That something wasn't right. Yet Kiba couldn't bring himself to heed the warnings. He closed his eyes trying to tune it out.

The brunet could feel his body flush and the increasing beats of his heart. It just felt so right that Kiba didn't want the passionate bout to end. Yet the nagging voice in his head wouldn't let up. _'How is this happening anyways? Since when does Naruto feel the same way about me?'_

Naruto laid back pulling Kiba to rest on top of him. He had both hands fisting the front of Kiba's jacket bringing the other down in an urgent kiss.

Kiba propelled himself with both arms to keep from crushing Naruto with his weight. The Dog-Nin then descended to devour the whiskered teen's lips again. He finally heeded the red flags when Naruto tried to remove his jacket by pulling down his zipper. Kiba stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling away.

They stared at each other for a long time, both breathing heavy as a result of their actions. By looking into Naruto's eyes Kiba confirmed that something was indeed wrong. Naruto's blue eyes were dull and so void of emotion it unsettled Kiba.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "Am I not good enough for you?"

The brunet shook his head. "It's not that. Believe me you're more than good enough. It's just that, don't you think we're moving a little too fast? Are you sure of what you're doing?"

"Ugh spare me" said the blond as he pushed Kiba to the side so he could sit up. "Stop pretending to care about me, will ya?"

Kiba stood up in front of Naruto and asked confused "What are you talking about? I'm not pretending."

"Of course you are!" accused Naruto suddenly angry. He took a sec to compose himself before addressing the brunet again. "You're just using me like a tool to experiment on. That's why you're really here" finished the blond giving Kiba a pointed glare.

To say Kiba was shocked by the turns of event was an understatement. He was downright stunned with how things were turning out when the day started off so perfectly.

"What are you talking about? Use you? How can you say such a thing?!"

"Cut the crap Inuzuka."

"Stop saying I'm feeding you shit!"

Kiba placed both hands gently on Naruto's whiskered cheeks and lifted his head so they could look at each other and only each other. When the brunet spoke again he did it in the softest way he ever spoken.

"I'm not using you. I really do care about you. I don't know what made you think otherwise but that's the truth."

Naruto said nothing. He only looked away not wanting to meet Kiba's eyes. Kiba swallowed a big lump building in his throat before continuing. Naruto apparently wasn't willing to listen but Kiba really needed to make Naruto understand. And if that meant he had to completely open up and pour his feelings out to do it then so be it.

"Look Naruto, I really like you. I do, really! In fact it's more than that. I never felt this way for anyone before. I, I think I'm in love with you."

"Tsk, like anyone could love a demon."

It made Kiba sad to hear Naruto speak about himself like that. The brunet was determined to let the blond know he was there for him. "Naruto, please look at me. I-"

But Naruto cut Kiba off before he could finish. "Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me fag. Leave."

Kiba released Naruto from his hold and he began to back away. The blond still refused to face the brunet and remained acting like the emotionless vessel he had become.

"You don't mean that" muttered Kiba fisting both hands at his sides. He fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his heartbreak. Here he was after fully exposing himself to the one person he ever felt strongly about and said person was brushing him off as if he was nothing.

Naruto laid down on the bed again to stare at the ceiling. "Don't forget to close the door after you."

That was it for Kiba. He couldn't take it anymore. It was eating away from him so he bolted never to look back again.

--__--__--__--__--__--

Somewhere in the village two people could be heard arguing.

"This just won't do Shika. I say we try the shops in the east side of town."

"What a pain woman. Why again can't I give her the gloves?"

"Because for someone like her they are meaningless dumbass! For a genius you sure don't know how to impress a girl. You're lucky to have me around or you never land one."

"Troublesome woman"

"Oh stop complaining and walk would you. I don't have all day!"

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place."

"Just move it!"

The afternoon caught Ino and Shikamaru wandering the shopping district of Konoha. Shikamaru had been assigned to a mission in Suna and he made the mistake of mentioning having to buy a present for Temari in front of Ino. Now said teammate was dragging him around for the perfect gift.

He mentally groaned at the thought of having to cross to the other side of the village to browse more shops. _'If I wanted to be hassled and told what to do I would have visited my mom. Troublesome woman can never mind her own business.'_

Ever since he became a jounin work had been hectic. He had to cut down on his cloud watching time and everything. So he didn't really appreciate that Ino was using his free time to drag him around for a wild goose chase for the perfect gift.

Still he had developed a soft spot for the girl so he couldn't deny her when she offered her help. Nevertheless that didn't stop him from complaining every step of the way.

He was about to voice yet another one of his complains when Ino started to jump up and down when she spotted someone they knew.

"Hey isn't that Kiba? Kiba oh Kibaaa!" She called out loudly in a singsong way. Yet the Inuzuka didn't seem to hear her as he kept rushing to wherever he was going. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"Shika you have to stop him. I need to ask him some questions about yesterday; it's important!"

"What a drag!" said Shikamaru as he knelt down on one knee. "Shadow Possession Jutsu"

His shadow effectively caught up with Kiba's consequently stopping the tattooed teen movements. Shikamaru stood up and approached his target making Kiba do the same.

"Sorry to be a bother and all but Ino wouldn't shut up about wanting to talk with you and- huh?"

Shikamaru stopped talking and released his jutsu when he saw the shape Kiba was in. The Inuzuka was breathing hard, heaving even, and his eyes were glassy like if he was about to cry but didn't.

Ino obviously noticed as well as she rushed to Kiba's side with concern written all over her face.

"Kiba what's wrong? Why are you like this?" She asked putting one comforting hand on his shoulder while the other rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Kiba kept his gaze away from them fearing he would breakdown at any second. "I- Naruto- Me- It just didn't work out okay?" he answered through labored breathing as he tried so hard to compose himself.

"Shhh Kiba, don't talk. Go home, take a shower and let it out. I promise to come visit you later tonight to make sure you're alright. Sounds good?"

He nodded and went off. Kiba was grateful that for once in his life Ino didn't pester him for answers and instead decided to give him some space to cool off. He was also thankful she offered to stop by later. He had a feeling he was going to need someone to talk to and console him and Ino was the only person familiar with his situation so he wouldn't have to explain much.

Shikamaru watched as Kiba moved further away until he could not be seen anymore. Being the smart guy that he was it didn't take much to figure out Kiba was distraught about something and that something had to do with Naruto. He could think up to two hundred different scenarios of what could have happened between the two but seeing as Ino was somehow caught in all of this he decided not to get involved.

Summing up the situation, it all could be described in one measly little word.

"Troublesome"

--__--__--__--__--__--

Hours later Naruto laid in the same exact position he was in when Kiba left. His mind had been on frenzy ever since he rudely dismissed the brunet. Through it all the blond realized that he may have misjudged Kiba after all and became deeply disappointed in himself for having such low faith in people.

Bringing his fingers to ghost across his lips he became even more distressed when he realized that what he really was disappointed about was that he didn't get a chance to do more with Kiba. He could still feel the imprints of the Inuzuka's hands on his face and he longed to have that touch again.

It was that thought alone that made Naruto's whole body freeze, even making his heart skip a few beats before it started functioning again.

"Fuck" Naruto cursed as he sat up. "Does this mean that I like Kiba?" he asked himself and his heart gave him an affirmative answer.

"Shit, I messed up didn't I?" he questioned himself again and just like last time his heart gave him the affirmative.

Naruto laid backwards on his bed again as he slowly comprehended what his new discovery meant for him. _'Yep it's official. I finally lost my mind.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it! One more chapter to go before it is over! I'll be also making an epilogue so look forward to that as well.

I don't have much to say this time. Thanks for reading!


	14. What the Hell Was That All About!

**A/N:** Yay the last chapter I am so excited! What are you doing here? Go on and read already!

**Disclaimer:** What's pink, have a huge body with beady eyes, weights a ton and has no sense of humor? I have no effing clue! All I know is that I do not own Naruto.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 13: What the Hell Was That All About?!**

Naruto woke up in lower spirits than ever and it showed. Yesterday was an emotional rollercoaster for the blond and it wore him down. Thoughts of Kiba ran through his head all night long. His devious smile that showed all his pointy sharp teeth, the way those red clan tattoos fitted his face so well, those predatory slit eyes that always shone with excitement.

Naruto had always wondered about those feral looking eyes. He thought that maybe it was a clan trait but Kiba's sister had perfectly round eyes so that couldn't be it. Besides those two he never met any other Inuzuka so Naruto couldn't make any further conclusions.

He then thought about the way Kiba could so easily insult yet compliment someone at the same time. How the brunet pulled that off Naruto may never know but it was interesting to watch. He reminisced on the many times Kiba would snake an arm around his shoulders and was surprised to realize that Kiba has been doing it not just recently but ever since they were younger too.

It seemed that Kiba was always subconsciously looking for camaraderie in the blond. Naruto wondered how he never noticed before but guessed it was because he was always so focused on Sasuke and Sakura to care.

It's a real shame though. Their personalities were so similar when they were younger that they could have totally hit it off. Yet none of that really mattered now. Kiba was gone for good and Naruto got to remain being the tool of war that he was.

Throughout the night Naruto managed to convince himself that things happened like fate had already written it down. He resigned that he was meant to be unhappy and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was better this way anyways. It saved him from the harder inevitable heartbreak that was surely bound to happen if he pursued a relationship with Kiba. Nothing that was good ever lasted. It was a sad truth but a reality nonetheless.

He met up with Sakura and Sai at the Hokage's Office that morning. Team Kakashi, minus the jounin-sensei the team was actually named after, made their way to the front gate in awkward silence with Naruto taking the lead. Kakashi would show up two hours late like he usually did for minor missions.

Sakura and Sai kept exchanging glances at each other while they studied Naruto. Each one was urging the other to say something to the blond but to no avail. It was obvious from the moment they met up with Naruto that the blue eyed teen was walking around with a rain cloud over his head and they wanted to help. Yet all their efforts always proved to be futile and they just didn't know what to do. Sai knew he should have rented more books.

Halfway to their destination they slowed down when they spotted someone they knew stomping the ground as she made her way to them.

Naruto watched as Ino came charging straight to him with a vengeance. He stopped walking as he waited in wonder for Ino to get within talking distance. What he didn't expect was for her to bitch-slap him across the face as soon as she got at arms length from him. The sound of it seemed to echo throughout the village.

The jinchuriki rubbed the sore point of his face with one hand as he glared accusingly at the female before him.

Sakura, visibly thrown off by her rival's actions started to scold the ponytailed kunoichi. "What gives Ino-Pig?! You can't go around assaulting people like that!"

But Ino didn't even spare the pink haired kunoichi a second glance. She was very pissed at Naruto right now so she tuned the other out in favor of giving Naruto a piece of her mind.

"How could you do something like that to Kiba?! Why did you play around with his feelings just to throw him out like yesterday's trash? Was that just some sort of twisted game for you?! How dare you! Did you have your fun??? Answer me damn it!"

Yet Ino didn't give Naruto a chance to do so as she continued her rant. "I can't believe I convinced Kiba to 'fess up for this! Do you know just how much he'd been going through just to be with you? He might be expelled from his clan! The clan means everything to him damn it! Arrrg why are you such a baka?!"

Naruto never fared well with having people scream to his face and this was no exception. So he did what was only natural and started to shout back.

"What I do or don't do is not your freaking business! And why the heck do you care so much what happens between me and Kiba?!"

"Because I already wrote the toast I was going to give at your wedding that's why!!!" Ino shot back.

That wasn't at all what she meant to say but it proved effective in shutting the jinchuriki up. Not only was he now staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth open, Sakura was gapping at her too. Sai on the other had looked confused but entertained with the new development. Ino took it as her cue to keep speaking her mind out.

As Ino continued her rant Naruto little by little started to realize how stupid and self-centered he'd been acting. Through her words Naruto began to comprehend that he wasn't only hurting himself with his withdrawal but he was also hurting the others. He never thought about the amount of pain he must have been putting Kiba through.

Now Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he ever considered giving up on something as precious as having a special someone. _'Haku would be so disappointed in me. What the heck have I been thinking? I'm no tool. I'm freaking Naruto Uzumaki darn it and I make my own path!'_

Naruto briefly wondered how he could have ever forgotten about that. He sure must have been stuck in depression for a real long time to let things get this far out of hand. _'I got to make things right'_

It was then that he glanced back at Ino who was still rambling none-stop. Sometimes all you ever need is an outsider's point of view to see things clearly. For Naruto Ino proved to be just the outsider he needed.

So without further contemplation Ino was cut off mid-rant when Naruto suddenly pulled the shocked girl into a bone-crushing hug thanking her before speeding off to Kiba's house.

Ino blushed at Naruto's retreating back. She didn't expect to get that kind of reaction out of him but it would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoyed the physical contact. _'Kiba you lucky dog'_

A clearly perplexed Sakura tired of being left out of the big picture demanded to get some answers unknowingly asking the title question. "What the hell was that all about?!"

Ino gave her rival a sly smirk silently debating if she should spill or not. She finally decided to respond with a vague answer.

"That my good friend with the big forehead is what I like to call a happy ending in the making." Then she turned to Sai and winked at him. _'And now is time for me to get mine as well'_

--__--__--__--__--__--__--

Naruto ran across the village as fast as he could bumping into all sort of people sending quick apologies to all of them but not slowing down for any of them. Nothing mattered more than talking to Kiba. He still remembered where the brunet lived from when they were 13 and he hoped Kiba hadn't moved out yet.

When he finally reached the Inuzuka Compound he stopped running suddenly feeling very nervous. _'What am I going to say? Scratch that; will he even hear me out after what I did to him?'_

Naruto dismissed the doubt in his mind by putting a strong determined front and marching up to Kiba's doorstep. _'He must hear me out cuz I ain't going nowhere until he does!'_

However before he could reach the front door he was sidestepped by a growling Akamaru who blocked the entrance with his huge body.

"Grrrr Arf Arf!"

Naruto backpedaled a few steps before a scowl covered his expression. Moving forward again he crunched down a little so their eyes could lock in a stare down.

"Look here you mangy mutt. I know full well that you can't stand me but that's okay 'cause I don't like you either. But I hurt someone we both care about and if you don't let me in I won't be able to make things right so step aside!"

Kiba's dog growled unrelenting at Naruto's face until he surprised the blond by licking his face. As Naruto remained temporarily dumbstruck, Akamaru stepped to the side opening the way for Naruto to do as he pleased. All the dog needed was for the blond to admit he cared for his master.

Akamaru doesn't ask for much, he just wants what any dog wants and that's for their owners to be safe and secured. Until now he didn't feel Naruto could provide but now it was like he was looking at an entirely different person. One he had no problems accepting.

Shaking himself out of the daze, Naruto went ahead and entered the building nodding gratefully at Akamaru's way. "Thanks pal!"

The dog only yawned in response sitting down in a napping position. Once inside the house it didn't take long for Naruto to be confronted.

"Well well, I see you got passed Akamaru. Gotta handed to ya, I didn't think you would be able to pull it off."

Nauto's eyes darted to the staircase where Kiba was making his way down with a look of indifference on his face. Once the brunet finished coming down the stairs he crossed his arms and turned to face the blond.

"What are you doing here anyways? I smelled you approaching a mile away. It looked like you were in a hurry."

"K-Kiba! I, I came to apologize" said Naruto taking one step forward.

The Inuzuka only raised an eyebrow. "Oh, how so?"

"Listen, I know I shouldn't have done what I did to you and I wish I could take back what I said."

"That makes two of us." stated Kiba harshly making Naruto wince. Staring to look amused by the situation the brunet advanced on the blond until he was standing right in front of him.

Naruto looked down at his feet feeling a lot less confident in what he was doing. "Ouch, I guess I deserved that. I know you probably hate me and everything but-" Naruto was silenced when Kiba placed one finger under his chin and brought up his face for a quick peck on the lips. "Kiba?"

"I could never hate you Naruto. I love you way too much for that." said the brunet with a smile. "You came back for me didn't you?"

"I- well- um you know. I did it just because." Naruto shrugged feeling strangely hot all of the sudden after Kiba's kiss.

"Because you wanted me too, right?" Naruto blushed at Kiba's question and nodded making the Inuzuka grin even wider. "Good to know."

With no further hesitation Kiba kissed Naruto full on the lips without any restrains. His hands held Naruto's waist to bring their bodies closer. Naruto couldn't resist but to wrap his arms around Kiba's neck to deepen the kiss and return it with equal fervor.

It was then that Akamaru walked in the room. A big doggy grin plastered all over his face at the sight he saw. His master finally found someone he could spend the rest of his life with and Akamaru was glad for it. His smile faltered a little when Kiba pushed Naruto to the couch and they started to straddle each other. It completely dropped when their hands started to wonder and he completely left the building when Naruto moaned into the kiss. Akamaru definitely didn't need to stay around for this.

End

* * *

**A/N:** Yep people that's the end! What else did you expect from Kiba? Angst has never been his style. Don't worry, they are just making out. They are not having sex… at least not yet. Remember that I promised you an Epilogue so stay tuned for that, you won't want to miss it. This story is in 53 alert lists. I wonder how many of you will brighten up my day by reviewing?


	15. Epilogue: Believe It!

**A/N:** There's going an _**Important Note**_ at the end of the chapter so be sure to read it!

**Diclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto. I never will. Still… KIBANARU 4EVER!!!

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Epilogue: Believe It!!!**

Walking off the crowded streets of Konoha and into the residence area we can find our favorite whiskered teen practically oozing happiness and excitement.

It had been three weeks since he and Kiba officially started dating, and Naruto had never before felt so fulfilled in his life as he was now.

Naruto smiled knowing that even a year certificate of free ramen wouldn't hold a candle to the joy Kiba made him feel in these last couple of days.

The brunet had more than proven his realness to Naruto and his willingness to stay beside the blonde no matter what.

Last night all they did was stargaze. They spend hours in comfortable silence in the fields of the village sitting against a tree. Kiba had his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist as the blond rested his head on the brunet's shoulder. Naruto had never felt more wanted than when Kiba held him close like that.

The Inuzuka had really saved him from a dark place. Naruto had finally come to terms with that and would forever remain grateful to Kiba for it. That was why he was so excited about what he was about to do.

You see in the three weeks they been together the brunet had taken the lead by courting the blond every step of the way. Naruto felt it was time for a change of pace.

The whiskered teen left his house early this morning and made his way to the Inuzuka Compound in hopes of surprising Kiba. After all it was about time Naruto did the picking up.

He wanted to catch the brunet off guard so badly. He had quickly discovered how much the tattooed teen liked teasing him and Naruto was itching for a chance to do the same.

The blond was gaiety by the time he reached Kiba's home. He ran the doorbell and eagerly waited for either Kiba or Hana to answer him. He placed one hand on his hip as he rehearsed the snappy comments he was going to make once he saw his boyfriend.

'_Boyfriend'_ Naruto repeated to himself. The term still sounded so foreign to him yet there was no other word for it. The blond had never imagined he would have one but he guessed he couldn't help who his heart desired and his heart wanted Kiba.

Naruto smirked when he heard someone approaching the door and immediately leaned on the front porch trying to look as cool as possible. His mouth went completely dry when it turned out to be Tsume, Kiba's mother, whom answer the door.

'_Whoops, I never once considered that she would be here… crap'_

Kiba had yet to tell his mother anything. The brunet had shared with Naruto his fears about his mother and her homophobic views. Naruto joked that Kiba was just being a scared cat but now that she was standing right in front of him the blond finally understood.

She looked so menacing that she left Naruto petrified with his words caught in his throat just by looking at him. _'What do I do know?'_

Kiba appeared behind Tsume and froze as soon as he saw Naruto in front of him. The blond locked eyes with him, wordlessly sending a silent plea for help.

The Inuzuka male gulped and tried to play it off as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "Hey buddy. I wasn't expecting you."

The brunet cursed himself when his voice came out so shaky but still made his way to greet the blond. He was stopped however when Tsume place a restraining arm in front of him preventing her son from getting out of the house.

If Kiba wasn't nervous before then he most definitely was now. He was practically sweating bullets because he didn't know what his mother was up to. It looked like all hell was going to break loose.

She glared at Naruto and asked in a demanding tone "Why are you here?"

It was quite obvious she wasn't fond of the idea of having the jinchuriki on her grounds. If she knew Naruto was gay it probably wouldn't earn him any points either.

She was glaring at the blond with so much disgust that it made Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. Oh _**hell**_ to the _**no**_ if she thought he was going to take any crap from her. He was sick and tired of adults mistreating him simply because of what was inside of him.

Naruto had just gotten out of his depression and he wasn't going to let anyone push him back there. He knew he wasn't in the wrong and it was about damn time he taught the world a lesson.

Both Inuzukas were perplexed when they saw a mischievous smirk working itself up on Naruto's lips. _'Shit, this can't be good'_ thought Kiba. _'What are you planning Naruto?'_

Naruto never faired well with parents anyways and honestly he didn't care anymore. The smirking blond winked at Kiba before addressing Tsume. He decided this was the perfect moment to drop the bomb on Kiba's mom, Uzumaki Style!

The blond pointed to himself with his thumb and belched out "Hi Ms. Inuzuka, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm in love with your son!"

Naruto grinned proudly at both Inuzukas as the world before him came to a complete stop. Both were looking at Naruto with shock not believing what he just dared to say.

Tsume looked like if she was hit in the face with a shovel. Kiba's gaze was darting frantically between his mother and Naruto. A sound of something breaking was heard in the background as Hana dropped several of the plates she was cleaning. She must have heard Naruto's loud proclamation.

The sound of dishes breaking was enough to get Kiba out the phunk he was in. If there was something Kiba prided himself in it was his survival instincts. And right now those very instincts were telling him to run for it before his mother's ability to process thought came back.

Making a quick exit he grabbed a still grinning Naruto by the wrist and fled the premises as he shouted back "Bye mom, don't wait up for me!"

Once Kiba considered them far enough from danger he released Naruto and turned around to face him with an angry scowl. Naruto simply countered with a playful smile. He was trying to act innocent but the mirth in his blue eyes gave him away.

Kiba was conflicted between being pissed at what Naruto just did at his house or being turned on by that very same fact. He settled for feigning annoyance.

"I hope you know that I can never go back there and it's all because of you."

"Hmm" Naruto tapped his index finger on his chin as he pretended to look thoughtful. "Oh well what can you do?" said the blond shrugging as he began to walk away.

"What?! That's it?" Kiba questioned sidestepping Naruto. "What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

The blond smiled sheepishly at the reaction he got from the Inuzuka. Yep, teasing was indeed fun.

"Well yeah what did you expect? I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I was thinking we should move in together."

In reality that was the reason Naruto was so eager to meet up with Kiba this morning. The whiskered teen had saved more than enough money from his missions to afford a new apartment.

Honestly the Tsume situation only helped his cause because now Kiba had no other option but to live with Naruto. Although by the grin that Kiba was now wearing Naruto knew that the brunet wouldn't have refused in the first place.

Kiba calmed down considerably when he thought about how great it would be to move in with Naruto. Then another thought caught his attention making him grin wildly at the blond.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the brunet and asked "What is there something on my face?" The blue eyed teen then raised one hand to clean his face but Kiba grabbed it and stepped closer to the whiskered teen.

"Back there, you just said you love me didn't you?"

Naruto blushed as he clearly remembered what he belched out to Kiba's mom. It was the first time he ever admitted such feelings aloud. Naruto was happy to find out that he genuinely meant every word of it. "I guess I did, didn't I?"

The blond was surprised when Kiba unexpectantly put him in a headlock and started ruffling his hair. Naruto pulled away with little effort only to be pulled back by the tattooed teen into a one arm hug as they continued walking aimlessly the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"I love you too Naruto." said Kiba softly not able to hide his smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah but stop looking at me like that or I'll take it back" he joked.

Of course this only made the brunet hold him tighter as Kiba began to sing teasingly without rhythm. "You loooove me, you want to kiiiis me, you wanna haaaave me…"

"What's that that I hear?"

Both boys turned to see Sakura heading towards them.

Kiba grinned at the opportunity for more teasing. "Hey Sakura guess what? Naruto just confessed his totally passionate and undying love for me. Ain't that sweet?"

This made Sakura giggle and send a gentle smile to Naruto. "Well it's about time if you ask me!"

"Sakura-chaaan" whined Naruto. This on the other hand made the pinkette beam even wider at the blond.

She's been dying to hear Naruto call her that again. She can't express in words how much she missed that name. Kiba had given Sakura her old friend back and she couldn't be happier. She promised herself she would do anything in her power to repay him.

Yes she was understandably shocked when they told her they were together but that didn't stop her from giving them her support. In all honesty she thought she took it better than some of the others did.

__--__--__--__-- Flashback (Team Gai) --__--__--__--__

Kiba and Naruto decided to test the waters by coming out to a couple of their closest friends. The members of Team Gai were the nearest at the time so they decided to try out their luck with them first. But when Kiba and Naruto told them about being a couple Neji was sent immediately into a coughing fit.

Lee on the other hand was quick to congratulate them. "Yosh, what wonderful news you bring to my ears! Embrace it with the flames of youth! We must tell Gai-sensei. I am sure he will be equally static to hear this! Scratch that, make it even more static, right TenTen?"

Even though TenTen was busy padding Neji's back she gave the couple a small smile. "Yes I'm also happy for you two. You look adorable together." Then she turned to the still coughing Hyuuga. "God Neji, pull it together!"

Neji shook himself off to gain a little of the control he lost by the news. "I apologize for my behavior. It was a hard pill to swallow that was all." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye still panting a little for breath.

"Were you just laughing right now?" asked Kiba as he studied the Hyuuga.

Neji coughed a little to clear his throat finally able to straighten himself. "That's absurd. And if I was it doesn't matter." said the paled eyed jounin as he put his best political face on before turning to address Naruto.

"Uzumaki, I must ask you to let me be the one who tells Hinata. It is simply an opportunity I can't pass up."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head not getting why Neji was making such an odd request. "What about Hinata? Is there something I don't know about?"

The smile Neji gave Naruto crept out everyone in the surrounding area. "You really have no idea do you?"

__--__--__--__-- Flashback (Former Team Asuma) --__--__--__--__

"Fine with me (munch munch). I'll always consider you two my friends no matter what." uttered Chouji between bites of the stake he was eating. Apparently, ever since their battle with the Sound Four, Chouji had always considered Naruto and Kiba two of his closest friends.

The jinchuriki wondered how he was able to miss that. He guessed he was so focused on the negative that he became oblivious to the fact that there were people who actually cared about him.

Shikamaru, although easygoing, wasn't as endearing. "Just what I needed, more troublesome people banding up together. What a drag! Guess I should be happy this means you won't procreate."

That last comment only earned a smack on the head provided by Ino. "Alright alright, sheesh woman. I'm happy for you two now let me sleep will ya?"

__--__--__--__-- Flashback (Team Kurenai) --__--__--__--__

Kiba and Naruto thought things could only get easier from there but they were wrong. They would take any day what happened with the other two teams over what happened with this one.

"S-So it's t-true then…" whispered Hinata as she began backing away from the couple. "I-I-I, you-you-you h-how-" she bumped into Shino who held her shoulders in an effort of comfort.

The Abarume briefly glanced at the couple. "You have our congratulations." Then he started to lead Hinata away from the site. No one saw the growing smirk he had on as he departed with the Hyuuga heir. Hinata needed comfort and he was ready to console her.

__--__-- Flashback (Team Kakashi… erm, just Sai I mean) --__--__

"Hmm, guy on guy? I need to read on it" said the painter.

"Oh no you won't!!!" were Ino's and Sakura's immediate response.

__--__--__--__-- (End of Flashbacks) --__--__--__--__

Speaking of Ino and Sai, they were sitting together on a bench in the middle of the park. Naruto, Kiba and Sakura got close to them just as Ino was finishing one of her antics to get Sai to notice her.

"…heheheh vanilla, that was funny. Oh you know what else rhymes with that? Vagina! Hahaha!"

A huge sweat-drop could be seen coming down Sakura's, Naruto's and Kiba's head when they heard yet another one of Ino's not-so-subtle attempts to seduce the oil painter.

The blonde female conveniently chose to ignore their expressions of disbelief in favor of keeping Sai's attention to herself.

What they didn't seem to understand was that Ino was a woman on a mission. Her objective? Make Sai the father of her children. Why Sai you ask? Well the reason surprisingly is quite simple. He alone provided her opportunities that no other male in Konoha could.

Sai lacked a last name. In fact he never had one! Marrying him would mean that she would keep her maiden name. Heck, she might actually give Sai her surname! Now wouldn't that be something?

Not to mention that it would make her daddy an incredibly happy grandfather. Even though she was his pride and joy Ino knew her father always wanted a boy to pass on the clan line. With Sai being clanless, all her children would be trained in the Yamanaka style.

Of course there was more to it than only clan benefits. Her other reason for wanting Sai was that she found him blazing hot. Ino always went for the silent dark mysterious type and the artist fitted that bill.

So what if people laughed at her attempts to get Sai to swing her way. That just meant that they were underestimating her. She was Ino Yamanaka and that meant she would always get what she wanted.

She singlehandedly got Naruto and Kiba together didn't she?! So she certainly wasn't going to let something as trivial as gender preferences stop her from getting her man. Like it or not, Sai will father her child.

'_I'm not going to lose in love. Asuma-sensei, watch me make you proud!'_

The five of them stay together for a while until Kiba got bored with the conversation and pulled Naruto away from the group. The whiskered teen smiled at his impatience knowing full well that was a trait they both shared.

Suddenly the tattooed teen decided to go a little bolder and took Naruto's hand with his own intertwining his fingers with the blond. Both looked away from each other trying to hide the deep blush Kiba's action produced.

It was amazing how a detail so minor as simply holding hands made their hearts beat faster. And it was at that moment of pure euphoria that a rowdy gennin made his first appearance.

"Hey Boss wait up!"

The couple stopped walking as soon as they spotted Konohamaru running toward them. When the young gennin got within talking range of the pair he noticed their intertwined hands and couldn't help but to comment on it.

"Ah so you're on second base already. So how's the sex?" he asked making Kiba's and Naruto's eyes bug out at the question.

Yep, Konohamaru knew of the couple and thought nothing of it. In his mind it just meant that Naruto was a masochist and liked putting the odds against him only to make his victory more worthwhile in the end. The same could be said about Kiba.

This only meant that Konohamaru had mad respect for the both of them further proving that Naruto was the perfect role model.

Thankfully the pair were saved from having to respond when Kakashi poofed into existence. "Yo!" was all he offered when he appeared.

Quickly turning from silly to serious he pulled Naruto aside for a private conversation.

"Aww no fair, I wanted to have more fun!" whined Konohamaru when Naruto was taken away from him. Then his gaze drifted to the Inuzuka still standing by his side. _'Maybe the fun doesn't have to be over'_

He promptly turned around to face Kiba and flashed him a perfect copy of Naruto's trademark mischievous smile.

The tattooed teen raised an eyebrow at the kid wondering why the child suddenly looked so interested in him.

Konohamaru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before speaking. "So, is the Boss any good in bed?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the gennin. "Shouldn't you be playing ninja or something?"

That comment quickly made Konohamaru lose his composure as he started ranting about how he was already a shinobi and about how the Inuzuka should respect the future seventh Hokage, Naruto being the sixth of course. This only made Kiba laugh at how much the gennin reminded him of Naruto.

Meanwhile Kakashi just finished notifying Naruto that there been a Sasuke sighting and that the reports confirmed that he was heading this way.

That was it. The moment Naruto had been training for. Their final showdown. The thing that would change the rest of their lives.

It was funny really. A month ago Sasuke was his everything. The deciding factor of his life. But now that wasn't the case anymore. There were things more important.

Would Naruto get his friend back or will one die in the hands of the other? Naruto didn't know but if it came to the latter then he was going to make sure he was the one who came on top. After all, now he had someone to come home to.

'_Come home to? Yeah right like Kiba would let me go alone in the first place. Haha, he's probably going to stand beside me the whole way through.'_

With that thought in mind Naruto rushed back to Kiba's side and frenched him without warning. Kiba eagerly returned it with equal passion. They were vaguely aware of Konohamaru covering his eyes and complaining about too much public display of affection but they ignored it.

Kiba's tongue asked for entranced and Naruto granted it. The brunet explored the entirety of Naruto's mouth and then allowed the blond to do the same.

After what seemed like a long time they parted for the need of air and noticed that neither Kakashi nor Konohamaru were still around. They stood still with their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Dog-Breath"

"I love you too Fox-Boy"

'_Yep, everything is going to be okay. Believe it!'_

…_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

**A/N:** Omg I finally finished it, I'm so happy! Sasuke is coming back, cue thunder storms. What will happen next? I sure don't know but this sure been a fun ride! Thank you all who stayed with me until the end. You guys rock!

_**Important Note:**_ There's something I want to discuss with you all. You see I was kinda thinking about writing a 2nd Epilogue for all of you who may have felt cheated with the lack of lemons in this fic.

By that I mean the second epilogue will be completely centered on a lemon between Kiba and Naruto. Of course that would mean that I could no longer pass this up as a T-rated and I would have to change the rating to M.

That's what I want to ask you about. Are you satisfied with how the fic ended (meaning I shouldn't add anything else) or do want more even though it would change the rating (and by that I mean if you want a lemon or not). Please answer in your reviews.

If it helps any, here is a hint of what I was planning for the lemon.

_**Hint:**_ It has to do with Kiba's wet dream on an earlier chapter. Don't you just love it when dreams become reality?


	16. Epilogue 2: Dreams That Come True

**A/N:** The real finale is finally here! Sorry to say this is my last update so I hope I went out with a bang! Also you can thank my friend Kamikaze101 for supplying me with smutty thoughts in the making of this chapter. And as promised the fiction is officially M-Rated. Whoa who ever heard about an epilogue causing the whole story to change its rating? Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** (Cries!) This is probably the last time I'll ever have to say this. Naruto, Kiba, Ino and all others belong to Kishimoto and not me. I only own this delicious plot which is more comforting than I initially thought it would be ^^

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Epilogue 2: Dreams That Come True**

"...and that's all I have to report. You got any of that?"

"Nope! But that's exactly why you're here for, ain't ya?" answered the blond while he balanced a pen on his nose.

"What a drag Naruto. Sigh, so much for leading an average life." lamented the shadow wielder.

The whiskered male stopped playing with the pen and sat up straight to address the other. "Aww come on Shikamaru, can you honestly say you hate working around here?"

"I guess not, but that's just because there's never dull moment as far as you are concern." replied a now smiling Shikamaru.

"Right! Now see yourself out and let Sakura-chan in please!"

The black haired male shook his head dismissively. "Whatever you say. You're Hokage after all."

"Got that right, believe it!" Naruto said grinning putting his hands on the back of his head.

You read right folks. Naruto Uzumaki, 21 years old and newly appointed Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. You can bet that the first thing Naruto did when he received the title, right after a huge make out session with Kiba of course, was to travel all the way to Suna to personally tell Gaara the news.

He forced the Kazakage to celebrate with him that day. Gaara didn't put up much resistance though. It was long overdue anyways.

As it turns out Tsunade was just warming up his seat all along. She never wanted to be Hokage in the first place but she sat through it, putting all on the line, just to make sure Naruto's dream came true.

After all the village had been through in the last couple of years, people began to see Naruto as a hero. The destined child saved the world just like Jiraiya predicted he would and now he had support among most of Konoha. And Sasuke... well let's just say everything happens for a reason.

That was when Tsunade decided it was about time she stepped down and let the younger generation take over. It was obvious she loved Naruto like a mother/grandmother would. Naruto felt guilty for ever doubting her.

"You called?" asked Sakura sliding the door open.

"Yep, last night I finished signing all the forms you left for me. I just wanted to let you know you have the authorization to built that extra facility you wanted." said the blond grinning at his old teammate.

An anger mark appeared on Sakura's forehead as she spoke between clenched teeth. "Naruto, did you make me leave my post just so you can tell me this?"

"Well yeah, something wrong with that?" asked Naruto feigning confusion.

_'Cha! Damn straight there is! I spent the last half hour waiting by the reception desk when I should had been working and it's coming out of my paycheck!' _cried out Sakura's inner self.

The real Sakura just sighed. "No Naruto, nothing is wrong. Just promise me you'll send me a message next time instead, okay?"

"Aww but then I won't get to see you" whimpered Naruto pouting his lower lip.

She cast a small smile his way. "I know but what can you do? I have to work too you know."

The blond grinned as the conversation headed to where he wanted it. "Well that's the thing; there is something I can do about it."

"Oh?" Sakura tilted her head to her right as Naruto managed to pick her curiosity.

"You know how Granny Tsunade had Shizune helping her with everything?" He waited until the pinkette nodded before continuing. "Well I was thinking I needed an assistant beside me too and I was wondering if you like to be that someone? Then I can see you everyday like the old times! What do you say?" he finished off cheerfully relaxing back on his chair.

Sakura was speechless by the offer. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! And if you say that you'll start today I'll let you wear the Hokage hat for a day. You know you want to!"

The pinkette shook her head at how childish he was behaving but couldn't help to feel happy by the proposal. Naruto could easily be called her closest friend, and he wanted her by his side. It made her think of Sasuke. She smiled knowing that she couldn't turn down the position even if she wanted to. "Alright Naruto, you got yourself a deal."

Naruto gave her the thumbs up and assured her she wouldn't regret it. Then Sakura excused herself so she could clear out her things at the hospital. Once outside Naruto's office she saw Kiba and Akamaru heading her way.

"Hi Kiba, back from your mission already?"

"Yeah it was a cinch! Foxboy is going way easy on me. I know he doesn't wanna lose me but come on! I'm gonna have to talk to him about it." he said banging his fist together to show he meant business even if he did it in a playful manner.

She giggled "Well he's alone right now if you want him."

"Great, well see ya around!"

"Bye Kiba"

The Inuzuka entered the office closing the door behind him while the pinkette walked away a few steps only to bump into the shadow wielder.

"Shikamaru what are you doing back here? I thought you left already."

"Yeah well I forgot to give Naruto some documents he needed to sign. I know it's a drag and everything but I figured I should do it while I was still in the area in case he needed me to explain. I am his unofficial advisor after all."

"Oh then I'll give them to him for you. After all as of today I am his official new assistant you know."

"Go figure, congratulations then."

She took the papers from Shikamaru and turned around only to be stopped by Akamaru who was impeding her entrance to Naruto's office.

"What gives Akamaru? Are you going to move or not?"

The canine shook his head no before flashing Sakura his big doggy grin.

"Oh come on, it's not like they are gonna screw in-" she gasped cutting herself off as Akamaru wiggled his doggy brows suggestively. "You can't mean that they are?" screeched the pinkette as she turned to face Shikamaru who was shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Troublesome"

* * *

Kiba stayed lean against the door watching his mate with predatory eyes. Even though the brunet thought Naruto looked hot and sexy in his Hokage uniform, Kiba would like it even better if the robe was on the floor instead. So with a devious smirk he strode in measured steps toward the blond.

"Hey love, how about you ditch this place and join me for lunch?"

Naruto didn't even raise his head to look at Kiba when he answered. "Can't, there's still a lot of papers I got to sign. Go on without me."

This made the tattooed male frown. He just came back from a mission and he wanted some alone time with his whiskered partner. He looked around the office pondering what to do now when an idea hit him. Smirking once again Kiba made his way around the desk and sat on Naruto's lap straddling him to the chair.

A little annoyed that the brunet decided to interrupt his work even when the blond asked him not to, Naruto's gaze shifted to Kiba's face and asked "What are you doing?"

"Did I ever tell you about that dream I had after the first time I kissed you?"

The jinchuriki rolled his eyes at this. "Only about a dozen of times! Why?"

Kiba grounded his rear on Naruto's clothed manhood making the blond a hell lot more aware about the position he was in. "Don't you like it when your dreams become reality?" asked Kiba as he stared placing gentle licks and kisses on Naruto's neck.

The blond by instinct grabbed the brunet by the waist when Kiba began to rub himself on his stomach. "What are you saying?" asked Naruto with half lidded eyes because of the pleasure his was feeling by his lover's ministrations.

"All I'm saying is that we are both alone and Akamaru is guarding the door" said the Inuzuka as he detached himself from the mark he made on Naruto's neck only to leave a trail of kisses on the blonde's jaw before passionately kissing him full on the lips.

Naruto's was quick to remove Kiba's jacket as his hands traveled across the brunet's built back all the way up to tangle his fingers on the brunet's hair. Likewise Kiba did the same with Naruto's garb except that he rested his arms around the blonde's neck instead.

They both tilted their heads to opposite directions in an effort to deepen the kiss. Naruto allowed Kiba to dominate their lip-lock like he usually did granting the brunet's tongue entrance as Kiba savored the taste he was so desperately missing while he was gone on the mission.

Once their mouths separated Kiba tilted his head back as he meditated on their situation. Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering why the brunet had stopped and was about to voice his question but then Kiba leaned his face next to Naruto's and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Take charge"

"W-What?" Naruto pushed Kiba away a little so that they could stare at each other.

The blond was clearly confused thinking he heard wrong but the look of determination is the brunet's eye left him no doubt that he heard right. Kiba cupped Naruto's face with his hands and traced his thumbs on the whisker marks. "I want you to take me. Make – Me – Yours."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he immediately lifted Kiba up, sat him on the desk and captured his lips in a forceful kiss. Kiba placed his palms flat against Naruto's hard chest losing himself to the blonde's intensity.

Even though their relationship had started more or so on equal ground, lately it has been Kiba who always ended topping. Although Naruto always bitched and complained about bottoming he really enjoyed to feel dominated. He had a forever virgin hole as the kyuubi always healed his tissue so Naruto always felt like it was his first time everytime Kiba entered him. The blond loved that feeling.

It been nearly four months since the whiskered male topped so it was understandable why he reacted the way he did to the Inuzuka's request. Loving his role didn't mean he was against the idea of taking charge. And the fact that Kiba was willing to completely summit to him only thrilled the eager Naruto even more.

Naruto kissed Kiba deeply, his desire taking hold of him. Naruto cupped Kiba's head and kissed him with such passion it made Kiba weak in the knees. Luckily the brunet was already sitting down. Kiba melted against Naruto, his body pressing hard against him. Kiba could feel Naruto's muscles flex as he moved his hand down cupping Kiba's ass.

Kiba's body felt on fire, fierce in its desire for Naruto, to feel Naruto's hard body pressing down on him, thrusting into him. Kiba's hands roamed over Naruto's chest and down his stomach as he stroked Naruto's cock through the fabric of his pants. Naruto kissed him as though he was starved for it.

Naruto's hands began stripping the clothes from Kiba before ridding himself of said articles. Once their clothing was removed Naruto gave Kiba a lustful look as he took time to study the well formed body of the man he loved.

Kiba's breath was caught in a gasp as Naruto began kissing his chest. Naruto's tongue traveled down to lave Kiba's nipples with rough strokes. Naruto drew one of Kiba's nipples into his mouth. The press of Naruto's teeth around his nipple launched waves of pleasure throughout Kiba's body.

The brunet took this as his opportunity to let his hands roam Naruto's form to remind himself of the great feeling of completeness it gave him just be able to hold the blond this close to him. If Kiba could spent the rest of his life just hugging Naruto's body to himself 24 hours a day, 7 days a week he would do it and die feeling like the happiest man alive. Nothing seemed right if the blond wasn't in it.

"Naruto f-fuck me"

The blond pulled away from his ministrations to lock lips with the brunet. "Gladly"

Naruto was about to get up to look for a jar of lube but Kiba stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know I like it rough babe" said the Inuzuka as he grabbed Naruto's left hand and put it in his mouth coating the blonde's fingers with the brunet's saliva.

"How could I forget" replied a smirking Naruto as he removed his fingers from Kiba's wet cavern. He inserted one of his wet digits into the brunet's tight hole making Kiba's breath hitch.

The jinchuriki quickly attacked Kiba's neck with fevered licks and kisses sucking every now and then on the skin to keep the brunet's mind off of the intrusion. Then he inserted a second finger and began to move them around Kiba's entry to stretch him further.

He began to pump the brunet's member receiving appreciative moans from Kiba before entering a third finger in the Inuzuka's now punctured hole and moved then in scissoring motions.

The blond stopped his assault on Kiba's neck and removed his fingers once he thought the brunet was prepared enough. Then Naruto raised Kiba's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he positioned his shaft in front of the brunet's awaiting entrance.

Kiba propped himself up on his forearms and Naruto simultaneously leaned down as their mouths met in yet another passionate kiss which the blond dominated this time. Naruto took advantage of the fact that Kiba was distracted to slam into the brunet's ready ass.

The Inuzuka's back arched involuntarily at the sudden intrusion and his eyes watered. Even though Naruto knew this was how Kiba liked it he couldn't help but to ask the brunet if he was alright.

Kiba opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the concern in Naruto's face. "No pain no gain, right?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled back. "You're a masochist you know that?" Kiba nodded and after he relaxed he told Naruto to move.

The blond who was already fully sheathed in Kiba's hole began to slowly thrust in and out of the brunet. It didn't take long for Naruto to gain momentum and pound into Kiba harder and faster than before. Naruto never had much self control to begin with. But then again neither did Kiba who was now moaning the blonde's name uncontrollably.

Kiba then dropped his legs from Naruto's shoulders only to straddle the blonde's waist with them to help Naruto keep his rhythm. Naruto on the other hand grabbed hold of the brunet's hips at either side so he could thrust deeper into Kiba.

Kiba leaned forward sucking Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth, gently nibbling on it before drawing back. Then the blond quicken his pace even more as his cock kept going in and out of Kiba's throbbing passage, his strokes sending small waves of pleasure through the brunet's body. Kiba's eyes widened and he moaned loudly, his body rocking harder upon Naruto's shaft, impaling himself on it deeply with every shift of his hips.

Kiba's moans were wild and his body shook, he grasped the edges of the desk as Naruto continued to pound in and out of the brunet's body. God, Kiba had forgotten how good it felt to be claimed like this by Naruto and promised himself to do this more often. The blonde's cock hammered into Kiba and when Naruto angled his hips to thrust into Kiba's prostate the brunet almost screamed in pleasure.

Naruto felt Kiba's body tighten and thrust harder up into him. The brunet couldn't hold it anymore and came hard on both his and the blonde's stomach. Kiba's tight passage spasmed wildly around Naruto's cock making the blonde reach his peak also filling Kiba with his seed as he screamed the brunet's name along with the last thrust.

Naruto collapsed spent upon Kiba's chest his head lying nestled under brunet's chin for a moment. Then the exhausted Naruto slid his manhood off Kiba and sat back panting on his chair. Kiba stayed laying down on the desk as both tried to steady their breathing.

After a few moments the brunet sat right up smiling broadly at his blond even though he was still out of breath. "So" Kiba said leaning his face closer to Naruto's. "Wanna get married?"

"W-What?" asked the blond taken back by the sudden question.

The brunet only shrugged his shoulders "Just asking."

Naruto rolled his eyes fairing better on the breathing department. "So typical of you to just come out and propose after a quick fuck."

"Hey it wasn't just a fuck! It was LOVE!" defended the Inuzuka raising one finger in the air.

The jinchuriki shook his head disbelievingly. "Still, this hardly counts as romantic!"

"Oh come on, what better time to propose than right after the highlight of your day! And you still haven't answer yet."

"What, no ring?"

Kiba laughed. Then he looked around the room, picked up Naruto's hat, and placed it on the blonde's head. "That's your department oh mighty Hokage." Then he proceeded to poke Naruto on the chest. "So what's it gonna be? Yes or No? I'm topping tonight by the way." He added as an afterthought.

Naruto smiled at his lover before pulling Kiba off the desk and onto his lap. "You bet I will." The blond gave the brunet a quick peck on the lips before adding his trademark "believe it" to it.

"Good…" Kiba returned the kiss briefly before pulling away smirking. "…cuz Ino promised to kill you if you said otherwise and I didn't want that to happen."

_**Bonus Time!**_

Just then the door slid open to reveal a very prideful Uchiha who thought he was going to go blind way before his time because of the scene he just walked in on.

"Oh for fucks sake!" snarled Sasuke as he covered his eyes with one hand as the other started focusing on his Chidori. "Kiba you got two seconds to get off him before I kill you!"

Yep folks, Sasuke was back again as a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. In the end, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't break his bond with Naruto causing him to side with the jinchuriki in the battle to save the world.

Now three years later he was pardon for his crimes but sentenced to a temporary restriction order. He by no means could leave Konoha's grounds until further notice which meant he wasn't allowed to take any outside missions. But now that Naruto was Hokage he was sure the whiskered male would find him some leeway.

Speaking of the blond Sasuke was dumbfounded when he heard that Naruto and Kiba were an item. It was like a kick in the groin. No matter how much Sakura and Ino explained it to him he still couldn't believe it happened. It simply made no sense. Ino then proceeded to talk about how she managed to bag Sai but Sasuke stopped listening then.

So after a few months of brooding and wondering why the news affected him so much he decided to ignore it as if that would make it go away. Throughout the years Sasuke had been living in denial pretending Naruto and Kiba were just friends with benefits and nothing else. He could live with that lie.

Imagine how much it affected him though when Naruto stood up in front of Kiba and belted out "Stop it Sasuke-teme, I'm not going to let you touch my fiancé!"

"Your f-fiancé?" repeated the raven haired male as the sparks of his lightning blade faltered.

Naruto had one hand holding his hat to cover his private parts while the other was stretched in front of Kiba in a protective manner. The Inuzuka, taking advantage of the situation, pressed himself to Naruto's backside as he winked to Sasuke. "You heard right, we're engaged."

The smirk on Kiba's face only enhanced the destructive power of Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto panicked and said the first thing he could think of to calm Sasuke down.

"Wanna be my best man? It'll mean a lot to me!"

This seemed to have the desired effect on the Uchiha as he canceled his jutsu. Sasuke brought up his right hand and placed two fingers on his brow as he collected his thoughts. "Fine" he reluctantly consented.

This brought the smile back on Naruto's face. "Great! Ino is going to be stoked! She's probably going to be the maid of honor since she hasn't shut up about it ever since Kiba and I got together."

That last part made Sasuke's eye twitch reminding Kiba about how uncomfortable the Uchiha still was about they being together. The Inuzuka knew that Sasuke was a little jealous that Naruto wanted to spend more with him than his old best friend, and Kiba enjoyed it. So ignoring his better judgment the tattooed male decided to push the raven boy a little further.

Kiba snaked his hands from Naruto's cum-filled abs to his chest and started to play with his nipples. "So tell me Sasuke, what's your honest opinion?" Kiba paused to suck on Naruto's neck before continuing. "When I make love to Naruto tonight should we look into each other's eyes or should I do it doggy style?"

That proved to be enough to pull Sasuke's safety trigger off as his Chidori instantly came back in full force. "TODAY YOU'LL DIE INUZUKA!"

Kiba wasted no time throwing his pants on and bolting out of the door laughing. Sasuke soon followed hot on Kiba's pursuit charging madly at him. Without a second to spare Naruto made a shadow clone to attend the office, grabbed his discarded robe and ran to stop Sasuke's rampage and save his love. Akamaru thinking they were playing a game of tag followed after Naruto.

Today definitely promised to be a day the village would not forget any time soon.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:** Lol who doesn't like a jealous Sasuke? I know I've been teasing you with his appearance on the fic for a while now and honestly I never thought about bringing him back to begin with! But a couple of you fans wanted to know what would happen if he ever came back so I gave it to ya! I hope you appreciate it because I had to cut Ino's part to use Sasuke instead. And everyone should already know I'm a huge fan of Ino!

I always said I was all about pleasing the readers anyways ^^ That's why I also gave Sakura a little more time since one of you felt a little cheated in the last chapter. Hope this makes up for it. Also even though I'm huge on the KibaNaru I had one consistent reviewer who just wouldn't stop complaining about Naruto being topped. So in an effort to quiet him down a little I gave Naruto his seme moment. I hope it was to your liking XD

**EDIT:** Oh, and if you still haven't had your fill for this story I also posted a Oneshot (cleverly called 'The Lost Chapter') that's set in between the 1st and 2nd epilogue about how Ino finally managed to bag Sai. Read if you're interested.

**EDIT 2:** ANOTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE REAL FINALE! THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE!

Well that's all I have to say. I hope this story wasn't a waste to anybody's time. Have a nice day!

**PS:** Don't forget to review X333


	17. Epilogue 3: Fill the Vessel with Love

**A/N:** Well, what can I say? I finished this story on November 18th, 2008, and hence moved on to other projects. Yet even now, more than 2 years since my last update, I'm still getting PMs of people _harassing_ me to write what has been dubbed "the wedding chapter". Of course, as I'm sure some of you will appreciate, I have finally caved in under the weight of popular demand. So today, January 21st, 2011, I give you the real _final_ chapter of 'Damaged Goods'. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I have no affiliation whatsoever with the Naruto franchise.

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Epilogue 3: Fill the Vessel with Love (Wedding Chapter)**

It was finally happening. Today would be the day when Kiba Inuzuka would make it clear to the world that Naruto Uzumaki was his mate and no one else's. Not even a Fifth Shinobi War would be enough to overshadow the significance this day's entry will have in history.

Today was their wedding day.

It would be the first time a Hokage married after getting his title. All the other Hokages that wedded did so before achieving said position. Well actually, the Third Hokage also married after attaining such honor yet he did so at a time of war so there was no time to celebrate.

This time, however, there was no such thing impeding such festivities. They were living in a time of peace; Naruto made sure of that. As a result the Hidden Leaf Village was not going to waste the opportunity to commemorate the wedding of the most important person in the Fire Country, no… cross that out, make it the most important person in the world!

The whole thing was really out of the hands of Naruto and Kiba the moment they announced their engagement. They had almost no say or input in the work put into their big day; which was surprisingly fine with them since they doubted they would make very good wedding planners in the first place.

It came to no surprise that _**Flowers at Yamanaka**_ was sponsoring the whole event, Ino being the head planner in all of this. To Kiba's relief, Hana was also very active in bumping ideas with Ino. It helped to soothe him a little to know that at least he had his sister there to dissuade the Yamanaka from implementing the more eccentric of her ideas.

Kami knows that it was never a good idea to give the blonde female complete free reign in the creative part of any ordeal. If left alone the whole town probably would had been covered in purple by now. The scary part being that people would have let her do it as long as she continued to flaunt her _**Hokage's Maid of Honor**_ status as it were a badge that gave her the right to everything.

Another thing that had even the most cynical, indifferent and even lethargic of all people wanting to ship in their grain of rice into this historical event was the fact that this would be the first time ever in any of the five nations that a Kage would marry someone of their same gender! This fact admittedly didn't garner the acceptance of everybody but it sure as hell had everyone paying attention.

Not for the first time, and probably not the last, Kiba was thankful that he didn't get shaky knees about being the center of attention; because right now, with all eyes zeroing on him, that was exactly what he was.

Kiba Inuzuka, at this very moment, stood in front of the altar. The tattooed male was wearing his regular Anbu uniform, as it never hurt to be prepared for anything, but over it he was wearing an impeccably formal black yukata in an effort to conserve a more traditional appearance for this aspect of the wedding. His forehead protector was neatly tied around his left shoulder, leaving his hazardly combed hair to fall naturally above his feral eyes.

The brunet was currently tugging the collar of his outfit, and had been for a while now, as he inexplicably was feeling it too tight and itchy around his neck even when it wasn't so. He was suddenly feeling like his suit was becoming a little overheated so he raised the back of his right hand and settled it on his forehead to check his temperature.

He creased his eyebrows when he noticed that he was indeed beginning to sweat. It didn't add up when he considered that he was standing in front of the Hokage Mountain in the open air where he could feel a nice breeze brushing across his face.

The only explanation that made sense to him at the moment was that, even against all odds, he was without a doubt nervous. He frowned at that acknowledgment because he didn't get what exactly he was nervous about. It couldn't be folks in the audience because even though they were openly scrutinizing him, he didn't particularly care for what any of them thought about this event. The brunet never really concerned himself with what other people thought. That was something that involved Naruto's department as Hokage, not his.

Kiba smiled and waved at some of the people in the crowd that he recognized, including members from his clan and his colleges from work. He slightly grimaced when he spotted Izumo and Kotetsu already making a scene by crying tears of joy even though the ceremony had yet to officially start. Kiba didn't blame the ninjas that were little by little scooting away from them; especially Anko who threaten to maim them if they didn't suck it up.

The Inuzuka also gave a courteous nod to some of the special guests invited to attend. This included the Kazekage himself, Gaara, and his siblings; Karui and Omoi as ambassadors representing the Raikage; the Mizukage herself accompanied by Chojuro of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist; and Kurotsushi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. He noticed however that his mother was not present in the audience.

Admittedly it did sadden him a little to see that his mother had yet to accept this aspect of who he was but the fact that she thus far had made no action that suggested even a notion of disowning him gave him hope that there would indeed come a day where she accepted that, no matter what, he would always stay by Naruto's side regardless of what anyone thought of their homosexual affair. 'Cuz otherwise, well, it would kinda suck to have one parent leave you _**before**_ getting to know you only to have the other parent leaving you _**after**_ getting to know the real you.

Yeah, there's really no brightside when you look at it that way.

The brunet then turned his face to glace at this ceremony's bishop and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. This was without a doubt the most badass bishop he had ever seen. Covered from head to toe in silk and with the only flesh revealed to the world being the skin around his heavily tinted sunglasses, he definitely proved that Abarume's looked gangster no matter what profession they chose to pursue.

Kiba smiled again when he remembered thanking Shino that morning for finding someone who was willing to join two males' hands in marriage only to have Shino respond by directing Kiba to make sure that Naruto forever remembered that it was the Abarume Clan who came to the rescue. Shino also expected the whiskered blond to enthusiastically greet him every time they bumped into each other from now on. The Abarume took his issues about feeling left out so seriously that the Inuzuka couldn't help finding it funny.

Nonetheless, Kiba's smile turned back into a frown when he noticed that even though he tried distracting himself, the nervousness he felt hadn't subsided one bit. As if reading his mind, an annoyed voice from the person standing beside him told him to stop fretting.

"It's only natural to feel nervous; after all it is a wedding, the day you forever sign your life away to a piece of paper. So stop playing with your damn collar already or I'll rip your freaking hand away. _That's_ a promise." said Sasuke coldly as he tried to keep his left eye from twitching in annoyance. Much to his displeasure he was wearing an obnoxiously orange yukata over his uniform, the color being a requirement for everyone who participated in the ceremony.

Kiba in turn only gazed at Sasuke with a thoughtful expression as he contemplated the Uchiha's words before grinning at the paler guy. "Hey you're right, thanks buddy! I'm glad that was all it was." he exclaimed while patting the other's back in a friendly manner.

Sasuke grimace at the action and placed two fingers on his brow in an effort to compose himself, clenching his eyes shut in the process. Once he did so, he opened one eye to glare at Kiba while muttering in a volume loud enough for only the tattooed male to hear.

"I hope you know that when I agreed to this, _this_ wasn't exactly what I was expecting. So either you behave yourself or I'll have no qualms about walking out on you." he warned, making Kiba chuckle.

"Aww come on, you know how much this means to Naruto. You wouldn't want to disappoint him after all he sacrificed for you, would you?" Kiba teased. The Uchiha only rolled his eyes at him but said nothing to counter the statement. Feeling sympathetic, the brunet also backed off of the raven haired male.

This was how it often panned out in their budding relationship. They never really saw eye to eye on anything and would often argue about anything and everything. Their conflict usually ended with whoever pulled out the 'Naruto Card' first. With the mention of said blond, the other would feel guilty about arguing and a temporary ceasefire would come into effect. It was a slow development but it made Naruto happy to know that his best friend and his boyfriend made an effort to be civil with each other even when he wasn't around.

Kiba knew that when Sasuke accepted the role of the _**Best Man**_ he had assumed that he would be standing next to Naruto as he waited in the altar. And although it hurt his pride, Kiba had also expected the same just because Naruto was the Hokage and all. But then _**The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja**_ had surprised them all by stubbornly insisting to be the one walking down the aisle.

The Inuzuka's lips twitched as he tried to contain the manic grin that threatened to spread across his face because of the memory. It wouldn't do to have everyone think he was crazy for smiling to himself for presumably nothing. After all, like it or not, he was a public figure by association and what he did in front of all these important guests would inevitably affect whatever perception they had of Naruto.

"Finally" the brunet heard Sasuke say as Sai appeared in the scene and gave the cue for the music to start, indicating the commencement of the ceremony. Kiba smirked in amusement and inched closer to the Uchiha in order to tease him a little more.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't know you were so eager to get this ceremony done and over with. You must really be looking forward to sit between Sakura and Karin during the Reception."

When the raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance it took everything Kiba had to not burst laughing. The tattooed male knew perfectly well that Sasuke was still grudging against Ino for the imposed seating arrangement. The Uchiha had yet to properly apologize to either of the girls for attempting to kill them in cold blood more than a few years ago after all, and now he was forced to sit with them like nothing ever happened. At least until Gai finished giving what was sure to be a very youthful toast to the newlyweds. It goes without saying that it would be a pretty uncomfortable situation for Sasuke when the time came.

Sasuke "Hn"-ed when he saw the laughter in Kiba's eyes before turning his face away and letting out a smirk of his own. "You sure seem relaxed for someone that is about to get married. Usually by this stage the groom in feeling anxious; you know, like it somehow feels like it's getting more and more difficult to breathe," said Sasuke completely enjoying how Kiba unconsciously started to tug the collar of his outfit again.

Closing his eyes in satisfaction and raising his chin a little higher, Sasuke continued to list other symptoms like shaky hands, itchy skin and a dry throat. He didn't have to open his onyx eyes to know that Kiba was beginning to feel them one by one precisely in the order Sasuke listed them. He stopped once he heard Kiba shifting uneasily on his feet. The tattooed male should had known better than to mess with an avenger.

As the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle in pairs, Kiba cursed the Uchiha in his brain for making him remember how nervous he was. '_I guess I should had quit while I was ahead_' he thought grouchily as he did his best to put up a mask of confidence as he greeted the friends that came to stand beside him on his big day.

First came Shino accompanied by Hinata; then came their previous sensei Kakashi and Kurenai; subsequently followed by Yamato and Shizune. Afterwards came Lee with Hana who ruffled Kiba's hair before joining the other bridesmaids; next came Chouji and Ayame the ramen girl; later came Neji with Tenten followed by the current Hokage's right and left hand, Shikamaru and Sakura respectively. Kiba couldn't help noticing how Temari was keeping a sharp lookout on the distance between her man and the pinkette as they walked.

Then to the surprise of Kiba and quite possibly everyone else in the crowd, Gaara materialized himself at the end of the aisle and started walking down on it as well. It came as a shock to Kiba because he knew that the redhead's impromptu participation wasn't in the curriculum at all. Yet Kiba kept that piece of information to himself as even in the distance he could clearly see Gaara's cold stare daring Kiba to tell the Kazekage that he couldn't participate in Naruto's wedding.

The brunet gulped and gave a nervous nod that he hoped the other would interpret as his consent. A smirking Sasuke, on the contrary, was more than ready to mock Gaara about being jealous of the avenger's position as the _**Best Man**_.

"Don't" muttered Kiba, to which Sasuke had no choice but to agree with a dissatisfied "Hn."

Halfway to the altar Matsuri stood up only to be intercepted by Temari who quickly latched herself to Gaara's arm. Kankuro shook his head at this. On the surface it looked like all Temari was doing was providing Gaara a proper escort, but Kankuro knew better. His sister only did it to keep a closer watch on her beau a.k.a. Shikamaru.

Later came Kurenai's and the late Asuma's daughter, riding on Akamaru as she laughed while tossing flowers petals along her way. Following close behind his little cousin came Konohamaru, endlessly complaining about how he was too old to be the ring boy even though he was the one who claimed he do anything to partake in his boss' wedding.

And last but not least came Ino accompanied by Sai. Usually, as tradition would state it, the _**Maid of Honor**_ was supposed to walk alone but these days it would be nearly impossible to see Ino without being properly accessorized with the oil painter at her side. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at Gaara's and Temari's presence but said nothing about it. In her mind this simply provided the perfect business opportunity for her to negotiate future endeavors involving the establishment of a _**Flowers at Yamanaka**_ delivery service in Suna.

Once Ino took her spot, next to where Naruto is supposed to stand, she glanced at Kiba and after a quick second to think it over she took a step forward, batted his hand away from his collar and tried to comb down with her fingers the hair ruffled by Hana before returning to her appointed spot.

Kiba looked startled by her action but before he could protest the piano started to play the traditional wedding tune as Naruto started to make his way down the aisle. It was then that everyone understood why he wanted to play the part of the bride so badly.

Naruto came walking in white. Correction, Naruto came draped in his father's white flak jacket. Unusually for Naruto, it was properly tied to cover his regular shinobi uniform instead of being left open like he usually did with his own red flak jacket. He also wore his forehead protector around his arm for the occasion, leaving his boisterous blond hair to fall in its natural spiky way.

Walking arms in arms with him were Tsunade, the previous Kage, and an embarrassed Teuchi Ichiraku, the ramen guy. Tsunade, not looking a day older than what she was, displayed how proud she was of escorting the current Hokage to the altar. Meanwhile Teuchi, no matter how much the whiskered male assured him otherwise, was feeling slightly unworthy of his position, a little uncomfortable about being surrounded by a large number of great ninjas, and somewhat awkward about walking arm in arm with someone who was young enough to pass up as his son.

Little did he know that that was exactly what Naruto was aiming for.

As both of Naruto's parents had died the day of his birth, they had missed out on practically every important event of his life. This being the day of his wedding, an event considered to be one of the most important occasions in a man's life, Naruto wanted to give his late parents a physical representation of what it would had been like if they were with him on this special day. And so, Naruto thought no one better to fit their spots than the man who fed him most of his life and the woman who threw a desk at him whenever he misbehaved.

Yep, they were the best substitutes he could ever ask for.

Once at the end of the aisle they parted ways with Naruto and went back to the crowd to sit on the front seats at Naruto's side. The blond grinned at the splash of orange dressed people he saw standing at both ends of the altar before moving to stand in front of his betrothed. It was then that he noticed Kiba's puzzled expression.

"Where's Iruka?" mouthed Kiba, "I thought he was supposed to walk with you and Lady Tsunade. What happened?"

Naruto suppressed his chuckle as he was already expecting the question. It was true that Iruka was supposed to play the part of his father and that Teuchi was a last minute addition. But that was because today the blond woke up inspired with what he presumed to be a great idea and since he had faith that Iruka would be able to do anything for him, Naruto tasked him with a last minute mission.

Instead of answering, Naruto nodded his head toward the end of the aisle but kept his eyes one the brunet to watch his expression. Confused, Kiba turned his face to the direction Naruto nodded at and practically stiffened in shock at what he was seeing. Making his way to the front seats at Kiba's side was the very same Iruka in question; but what had Kiba rooted on his spot was the person Iruka was half-dragging half-steering along with him.

Tsume, Kiba's mother, was actually attending to his wedding. Once they had settled down on their seats, Tsume fixed her animalistic eyes on her son before narrowing her eyes at whom Kiba guessed was Naruto. The brunet male couldn't move to confirm it as he was still too busy gaping at his mother's sudden appearance. Tsume then locked eyes with her son again and nodded in acceptance.

It was the first time she regarded her son in any way these past couple of years and unbeknownst to her it meant a lot to Kiba. Maybe there really was hope after all.

"Surprised?" said a voice near Kiba and the tattooed male turned to see a grinning Naruto staring right back at him. When the brunet said nothing, Naruto's smile began to simmer down. "You are not getting cold feet now are ya?" the blond asked with a nervous tugged on his sleeve.

With Naruto standing in front of him the day's event became twenty times more real to Kiba. But when Naruto looked up and smiled at him, all of the brunet's nervousness and doubts seem to come to a sudden halt. The only thought running through his mind now was that he was soon to become the luckiest man alive.

"Cold feet? About you? Never." muttered Kiba with a grin as he leaned forward to kiss Naruto. The blond was prepared to do the same only to be stopped by a restraining hand on his shoulder. Naruto's eyes traveled to Ino, the culprit, before turning to watch Kiba also being pulled back, this time by Sasuke.

"Save it for after the _**I do's**_ loverboy," said Ino with a shake of her head.

* * *

Hours later.

Kicking the door open to the bedroom they only had time to discard their respective robes and chest-armors before they stumbled backwards on top of their bed, effectively ending the heavy make-out session they started the moment they had set foot in their residence. Naruto landed with a low oof and Kiba wasted no time straddling the blond under him.

Naruto's hands found their way to tousle in the brunet's thick hair as he forced Kiba's mouth open to suck in the brunet's tongue. Having no choice in the matter, Kiba's wet muscle proceeded to savor and ravish every inch of Naruto's delicious cavern. The tattooed male grounded his hips on Naruto's and grinded their clothed erections together eliciting a hormonal groan out of both of them.

For the blond it felt so fucking sweet when he bucked his hips upwards to press harder against the body on top of him that he cried out Kiba's name as he did so. It was the sexiest way Kiba had ever heard the other call his name so he briefly pulled away to tell Naruto that.

"You're being more responsive tonight" voiced Kiba grinning and a little out of breath as he laid his forehead against Naruto's.

"Well I-I ah…" started the whiskered male a bit caught off guard by the other's observation and looking away from him. "Can you blame me?" asked Naruto, his cheeks flustered as he finally locked eyes with his lover. "It's our wedding night and we haven't had sex for a week thanks to all the preparations we had to do. Is it so wrong that I want this night to be extra special?"

"Nope" said Kiba, smiling while he started to lap kisses under Naruto's jaw. "Just making sure that you are aware of it."

"Hmp, then you're gonna have to work harder if you want another response like that from me. You won't get another fuck unless you make me see stars," muttered Naruto in a quasi-commanding tone.

At that Kiba detached his mouth from Naruto's skin, and with his hands on the bed at either side of the blond, Kiba pushed his upper body upward in order to stare dumbfounded at the man beneath him. Naruto's face was way rosier than before and Kiba had no doubt that he himself was blushing as well. Still, Naruto's clear eyes did not waver from Kiba's dark ones.

'_Was this dirty talk?'_

The tattooed male was staring at the blond with wide eyes. In all their years together they had never done anything that resembled dirty talk. Kiba didn't have anything against it but since Naruto had never given any indication of being for it, not to mention that he often put his guard up whenever the brunet did something that could be considered weird in bed, Kiba had always thought that Naruto would feel awkward about it. And who knows, with how red Naruto's face was at the moment maybe he was indeed feeling a little awkward.

Kiba shook his head to clear his head and quickly descended to engage his lover in a bruising kiss. The brunet couldn't quite keep himself from grinning against the other's mouth though.

If Naruto was being honest about wanting tonight to be extra special then who was Kiba to put a damper on his unusual initiative to spice things up. When Naruto hesitantly returned his kiss Kiba realized that his pause from earlier probably left Naruto feeling like a fool so in order to remedied the nervousness that was probably eating away the blond, Kiba disengaged their war of tongues momentarily but didn't move away from him.

"Is that a challenge?" Kiba questioned, licking his lips as he did so.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered opening his half-lidded eyes as Kiba gripped his chin between his thumb and pointer finger to keep it in place. The blond then smiled as he quickly caught on to what Kiba was doing. It seemed that his gamble earlier had paid off after all. "You bet it is!" said Naruto sounding more confident. "What's the matter? Are you not confident about making me scream your name?" he taunted.

"Please," Kiba scoffed with a smirk as he played along. "When I'm done with you my name will be the only thing you'll be able to remember!" he boasted.

"I'll hold you to that," goaded Naruto not wasting another second as he lifted his head in order to reengage Kiba in another demanding kiss; his tongue coaxing the other to come out and play.

After a while, Kiba pulled away again and grabbed the edges of Naruto's shirt. The whiskered male got the hint and lifted his arms to let Kiba remove the fabric that at the moment was severely in the way of their scuffle. Once off, Kiba wasted no time attacking Naruto's neck as the brunet let the tip of his fingers trail sensually up and down Naruto's sides.

Naruto shivered in delight at the feel of Kiba's fevered touch on his exposed skin. Wanting more, the blond struggled to get rid of the offending article that was Kiba's long-sleeved shirt but found it increasingly hard as the brunet wouldn't detach himself from Naruto's neck.

Deciding on another route, Naruto moved his hands under Kiba's shirt and brought them up to his chest to brush against Kiba's perked nipples. That did the trick because as the tattooed male gasped a "fuck yeah" unto Naruto's ear at the sudden attention, the blond was allowed to completely lift the fabric and roll it down Kiba's muscular arms until he tossed it to the side where it laid forgotten.

Once off, Kiba returned his attention back to Naruto's neck while letting his open palms completely encompass Naruto's sides, wanting to map out every contour of Naruto's masculine body and stopping them at his waist. The whiskered male arched his back, pressing their chest together, fully seduced by Kiba's delectable tongue and the heated hands on his already fevered skin.

The blond couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud wantonly.

Naruto's hands immediately went to roam Kiba's back and broad shoulders, fully enjoying the man on top of him. Kiba took it as his cue to leave a mark on the delicious blond under him so he nibbled hard on Naruto's neck to leave his routine love mark. With the rate in which the demon fox healed Naruto's wounds, it was always a game for Kiba to see how long the love bites lasted on his lover's skin.

"Damn it, Kiba," groaned Naruto tilting his head back to give Kiba better access to his neck. The brunet lapped up Naruto's wound with his tongue before sucking on it and leaving a trail of gentle kisses throughout Naruto's jaw before finally grabbing Naruto by the back of his head and closing the small distance between them by locking their lips roughly together in a hungry kiss.

The blond's right hand went back to gripping the sheets of the bed while he wrapped his left arm around Kiba's neck. They frotted their clothed cocks together while drowning their moans into each other's mouths. "Naruto" the tattooed male whispered between kisses, making Naruto cling tighter to the other because of how needed the blond felt. This was turning out exactly how Naruto wished their first night as newlyweds would be.

Naruto had only been expecting Kiba to kiss back, but the brunet wasted no time in clutching both of Naruto's legs by their outer thighs and lifting them so that they would wrap themselves around his waist. It made his heart race and that sickeningly good rush of pleasure sink down past his gut. When he felt Kiba's tongue pushing at his lips he obliged and let the brunet delve in with only a whimper.

His right hand left the mattress, tangling in Kiba's hair and pressing his calloused fingers into Kiba's scalp as the brunet sat up with Naruto on his lap. He sucked at Kiba's tongue, caressed his teeth, and felt his cock ache when Kiba bucked up against his ass. Clearly the brunet was ready to take it further.

Tongue running along Naruto's, Kiba gave a moan of his own, loving the sound of Naruto's whimper. It shot a jolt of heat and pleasure straight down, his cock twitching up against Naruto's ass as he bucked his hips again. Kiba's right hand slid down Naruto's side, pushing the blond's ass back down in his lap, his eyes rolling back behind his eyelids. The veins stuck out from Kiba's hand, his grip on Naruto's waist was so firm that his fingers stung so he let go to reach up and slide down the back of his lover's neck.

Naruto could feel Kiba's cock, half hard and pushing between the cheeks of his ass, veiled only by the fabric of their pants. The blond moaned, grinding back down. The press and need for air was the only thing that forced Naruto to break the kiss, gasping for breath and panting hot down on Kiba's face as he watched him with parted lips, the challenge still there in his eyes, dulled only by lust.

Panting hard enough himself, the tattooed male looked up to Naruto, his own challenging gaze still there, half cocked like the rest of him. It was definitely an awkward moment as Kiba wasn't exactly sure what to do. His dick was half hard in his pants and Naruto was sitting on it oddly, causing it to press against the inside cheek of the other boy's ass. It made it really hard for Kiba to concentrate on a decision and as a response, he pushed his hips upwards again, giving a bit of a glare, "Why stop?" he said, his lips curving up to a smile.

Naruto grinned lopsidedly, deciding that this was the perfect time to continue with their playful banter. "How far do you want to take this?" Naruto asked in a pant, eyes rolling back and lashes fluttering when Kiba pressed demandingly against his ass again.

Kiba grinned back, "How far do you think you can take it?" he retorted referring to his cock, both hands coming to rest on Naruto's hips and pushing him down again as his hips rose up. It felt damn good to grind against that ass. Kiba thought and knew it'd be even better when he shoved his dick in. The brunet practically shivered at the thought.

"My ass can take whatever you can dish out Kiba! I'm not the most powerful shinobi in the country for nothing you know!" Naruto replied boldly, shoving himself down with the next thrust. He refrained from groaning though and just stared down at Kiba, lip twitching at the memory of Kiba's tongue down his throat. "You gonna try anything?" He jeered, fist tightening in Kiba's hair.

"Oh hells yeah," Kiba said, smirking seductively and pushing Naruto back down and capturing his lips in a kiss. The tattooed male was so turned on by their dirty talk that it showed. His fingers slipped down past the hem of Naruto's pants, pressing against the soft skin of his ass. He bit lightly on Naruto's lower lip, giving a soft groan as he rubbed his dick against Naruto's again, shuddering as it grew fuller and harder with each touch. It felt good enough to get him off with just rubbing against each other, but Kiba wanted more than some lame dry humping. That was kid's play.

Every bold movement on Kiba's behalf made Naruto hungrier, his hands pushing down to grope at Kiba's shoulder blades. The whiskered male was frenzied and fevered with need. Lifting himself against Kiba, the blond's bare flesh pressed against Kiba's toned chest. The blonde's skin felt hot against the tanner male.

They had a very similar body built, with Kiba being only slightly beefier and taller than Naruto. It was almost like they were made to fit perfectly against each other. No, correction, there was no doubt in their minds that they were made for each other and it would only be wrong it they didn't cherish it to the fullest.

Naruto pushed himself back against Kiba's hips again, satisfied enough with the erection that grounded against him.

Letting out a low moan Kiba bucked his hips up hard, his big hands pushing Naruto's pants down further to grab a handful of each sweet ass cheek. He found another portion of Naruto's neck and bit down, sucking to leave yet another mark, smug at the idea. He pulled back after a bit, claiming Naruto's lips again, tongue teasing and hips rolling. Kiba's hand slid down further, a strong digit probing down the cleft of Naruto's ass and pressing down on the pucker of his hole.

"Aaahn...you don't need to finger me, I'm stretched!" Naruto exclaimed after pulling himself away from Kiba's lips. The brunet was aggressive, more so then the whiskered male was used to but he liked it, it gave the blond a wave of adrenaline that made his cock ache all the worse and press against the pants that he really hoped Kiba would rid him off soon. Naruto's fingernails, uneven and bitten, scraped at Kiba's shoulders as he delved back into a kiss, tongue battling against Kiba's, lips already bruised and swollen with spit and abuse.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the blond's comment but returned the kiss wordlessly, his tongue pinning Naruto's down roughly. He yanked at the back of Naruto's pants and the button and zipper popped open with a satisfying noise. Pushing them down, Kiba bucked his hips upwards in a gesture for Naruto to sit upright. The brunet's hair was quite tousled by now, his own lips red and cheeks slightly flushed as he panted, a smirk on his face.

The Inuzuka made a good sight like that, really. Despite their differences he looked hot. Naruto sat back up and scooted off of the brunet, desperately tugging his shoes off, the pants soon to follow, left on the floor in a rumpled mess. He looked up at Kiba and smirked. "Ya think you got it in you to make me scream?" He questioned, sprawled out naked on the bed as a dare, his meaty cock thankfully released from its prison of pants.

Almost coughing at the sight before him, Kiba felt a fresh wave run down to his dick. He hastily untied his pants, pushing them down along his boxers and kicked his shoes off, scooting back up onto the bed so that his legs weren't dangling over. Kiba gave a scoff at Naruto's remark, "You're saying I don't?" he asked, giving a sultry look. His own arousal was very apparent, hot and heavy between his thighs as he rolled over on his knees, stalking up to Naruto with a glint in his eye. Kiba would have Naruto screaming loud enough for the neighbors to hear if he had his way.

Naruto shuddered and moaned at the sight of Kiba stalking up to him with a glint of death and promise of the most delicious pounding in his eye. "I'm saying I won't believe it till I see it Kiba," Naruto said with a cocky smirk, waiting for Kiba to take the bait and really give it to him. He was fairly confident Kiba could too, Naruto thought with a long look down at Kiba's naked body and his dick leaking pre-come. Naruto licked his lips, a hand skittering down to his own cock and running his fingers over the head.

"Hmph," Kiba said, tossing his head and crawling closer, gaze lingering over Naruto's hand on his cock. He leaned down, tongue swiping over one of Naruto's nipples, his hand running along the other boy's side and down to his hip, fingers digging in slightly. His feral eyes searched over Naruto's body, contemplative of his next move. His normal moves would make just about anyone moan and call his name but Kiba knew Naruto wanted something different.

Another wet groan, but not a trace of Kiba's name. Naruto arched his back up at the tongue on him, nipple budding at the wet slide of muscle over its sensitive surface. He reached up, an arm wrapping around Kiba's shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle there. He could tell Kiba was thinking about how to get him to break and it quirked a smug smile onto Naruto's face. He'd never go down without a challenge, even in bed.

Kiba let out a chuckle, flicking his tongue over the nipple again, hot breath teasing the perky nub. His thumb pressed against Naruto's hip, pushing into the dip aside the bone into the nerves there. Skillfully, he switched to the other nipple, tongue running along the boy's chest as he did so. Kiba's other hand reached up, fingertips pressing and dragging along Naruto's lower lip softly. He ignored his dick for the time being, trying something seductive for once and hoping it'd work.

Naruto was getting really impatient. "This isn't like you to be so slow, Kiba. Come on," Naruto urged, but the words were swallowed in a moan. Naruto was about ready to grab Kiba's dick and lead the way himself. His whole body was tingling horribly. He needed it badly.

"Mmm, what's that?" Kiba purred, leaning up and pressing his weight into the thumb that was massaging Naruto's hip. He had a lazy grin on his lips as he slid up Naruto's body, kissing his cheek and then moving down to leave a trail of nips down to his collar. He scooted over, removing his hand and lay his lower body down against Naruto's, his dick rubbing against the other.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "You're not getting what you want. Mmmmnn...uuughh..." Naruto fell back on the bed, hips bucking against the fingers, then into the hot hard dick that rubbed against his own. Kiba was really laying it on thick and it was maddening.

Lifting his hips, Kiba let his dick dangle, barely touching Naruto's, rubbing them together ever so slightly, his own urge to give in rising, but he pushed it down adamantly. He hissed softly, giving a low moan as he bit into Naruto's neck again to stifle his noise. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders, pushing them down into the bed, knees pushing apart Naruto's thighs.

A shudder coursed through Naruto, finally they were getting somewhere, and he was losing. The temptation to give in and lose a little ego but gain a bout of good sex was rising. "C'mon Kiba...do it..." Naruto moan in demand, bucking his hips up in an attempt for more friction, his legs spreading easily to the nudge of knees.

Giving another chuckle, Kiba dipped his hips down lower, "Do what..?" he asked in a deep baritone voice, loving the noises he was eliciting from Naruto. He was a cock tease and he knew it, but there was only so much more that he himself could take before he'd pounce on Naruto and fuck him senseless.

"Screw. Me." Naruto hissed, reaching up and grasping Kiba's hips and pulling him down, just by a few inches. Enough to get the head of his dick to smear against Kiba's. "I want you to pound it hard into me," begged the blond hoping that the tiny confession was enough to get that dick to smear somewhere else.

Kiba let out his laugh once again, "Now we're getting somewhere," he said, relaxing his weight and pressing their large cocks together once again. He let out another wanton groan as he thrust up against Naruto, lips kissing and biting what they could find. His knees pushed Naruto's thighs apart even further, hands still pressing the blond's shoulders down.

Toes curled, another lung emptying rush shot down to Naruto's cock and he gasped, wrapping his legs around Kiba and forcing him to press harder. He moaned and grounded against Kiba, not giving a shit for a moment that he'd lost this round.

Pressing down further still, Kiba chuckled into Naruto's neck, losing his hold on the boy's shoulders so that he could scoot down and settle himself between Naruto's thighs. His fingers raked down Naruto's sides resting once again on his hips. His dick nudged against Naruto's ass, pre-come slicking against the soft skin.

"Don't get too smug on me. It'll just tick me off!" Naruto retorted playfully to the chuckle, but protests stopped when Kiba sat up, rubbing himself between his ass cheeks. Getting to his elbows Naruto reached down, grabbing Kiba's dick in a rough encouragement that things were going in the right direction and at this point he was willing to pay the price of screaming Kiba's name.

"What doesn't tick you off?" Kiba said with a roll to his eyes. He nudged forward, "I'm guessing from what you said earlier, you just want me to shove my rod in?" he said nonchalantly. Truth was, he wanted to shove it in just as much, but he was having too much fun playing the part of a dick.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "A little spit would be nice of you," he bit out, licking his lips in an offer to help in that department.

This got Kiba to laugh, "Damn, you really know all the right things to say when you want to turn a man on." He pulled a hand up and began to suck on his forefingers, eyes locked on Naruto's as he did so, making sure to coat each one well enough. As much as he'd like to leave a scar on Naruto, a tear in the ass wasn't very visible. "Alright, I'll go easy on you," he joked. Kiba continued to rub his dick against Naruto's hole, the pre-come leaking out and smearing all over.

Naruto arched his back and moaned, a growling noise in the back of his throat. "Kiba..." He warned, fingers gripped in the sheets. This would be a rough ride he could tell, and he was gonna love it, like a good spar!

After he finished lubricating his fingers, Kiba reached down took a hold of his dick. Rubbing the slickness off and over the head, Kiba let out a low moan, looking down at himself. After a moment, he peered back up at Naruto, giving a smirk as he commanded the blond to spread himself in all fours. Lost in lust Naruto didn't think twice about getting up and doing as he was told.

Kiba positioned the mushroom head of his engorged cock up against Naruto's ready hole. He pressed against it teasingly, licking his lips and resting his weight of his hand against the small of Naruto's back. Kiba's other hand went to take hold of the base of his own manhood. "Are you sure that you're ready for this bad boy?" the brunet asked as he slapped his dick a couple of times on Naruto's right butt-cheek before returning it behind the blond's entrance.

Rolling his eyes Naruto pushed himself backward, forcing the head of Kiba's dick in and making himself wince. Well that was a size he wasn't ever going to get used to, but he wasn't complaining at all. The whiskered male wasn't gonna show anything to Kiba about how good the penetration felt or how much it stung. Kiba was still going to have to work to get any screams out of him.

Letting out a soft hiss, Kiba pushed himself in further, toes digging into the comforter. Naruto was a bit tighter than he had expected, given his earlier protests, but Kiba wasn't about to complain. His gaze locked on the back of Naruto's head, eyes a bit hazy as he shoved inch by inch of his length inside, shuddering in pleasure.

"Nnnnnngh..." Naruto's eyes shut tight and his lips parted in an inward gasp. He panted for breath, adjusting to the intrusion. He dared turn his head to look up at Kiba's eyes, his own lidded with lust but still wild with rivalry. He wasn't going to last long, as worked up as he was, but he'd bluff anyway.

"Heheh..." Kiba chuckled, thrusting up and letting out a half growl half moan, eyes rolling back. He loved how Naruto felt, the tightening of the boy's ass around his cock, the heat and the friction; it was enough to make Kiba lose it, at least just a little. He reached both hands down, grabbing a hold of Naruto's hips and thrust in harder, moving them both further up the bed with the strength of Kiba's movements.

And to think that the tattooed male still wasn't fully in yet.

Naruto hissed and sucked in a breath, grunting as he moved with Kiba, hands grasping at his sheets to keep himself pressed against the body behind him. "Gonna...give it...mmm...all you got?" Naruto asked, fire jolting up his body.

"I've gotta, fuck… I gotta show you up, don't I?" Kiba said, grinning as he slammed himself farther up Naruto's ass, the bed bouncing with the force of his thrusts. The brunet decided to let go of Naruto's hips and after letting his hands roam his lovers back, Kiba bent his upper body forward until his frame fully encompassed the body bellow him. Both trembled when Kiba's front met Naruto's back, and tanner hands traveled down paler arms to join the ones already on the mattress.

The blond was on his hands and knees, spreading his legs further to better shoulder the weight of the man claiming him. Kiba pushed into the other slowly until only half of his cock remained outside. Then he carefully pulled out 'til only the head of his dick remained inside only to push it in harder than the last time, going an inch deeper every time until eventually he was fully sheathed inside that glorious passage.

Kiba continued to ram his meaty cock into Naruto's ever enduring tightness, groaning onto Naruto's back as he continued to shower it with wet kisses. The whiskered male moaned almost breathlessly because of their passionate bout. With Kiba's hands on top of his, with their fingers intertwined, Naruto could do nothing more than to push his ass back every time the brunet thrust back in.

The sensation coursing through Naruto's body at the action was more gratifying than what he ever cared to admit. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from shouting when Kiba slam his prostate with a particularly strong thrust. It was then that the blond took notice of the tight grip on his left hand, or to be more precise, the rings decorating their wedding fingers.

This was exactly what Naruto wanted. It was like they were connected by the hip. It was like they were one. The blond was, and thanks to this day will forever be, bounded to the brunet that at this moment was so desperately trying to get more of himself inside Naruto's body.

Yet now that Naruto had everything he ever wanted, he found himself wanting more. So pulling every ounce of restraint he could muster during this savage act of passion, he tried to voice his wants coherently. "Mo-More Kiba." The blond was able to untangle his left hand from Kiba's grip and pushed the brunet's shoulder to get his attention. "Sit back," Naruto commanded with trouble as he continued to push his lover away.

Kiba looked understandably upset about Naruto putting a stop to their activities but pulled out of Naruto nonetheless, moving his large hands to trail along the blond's arms and across his back while doing so. But before the tattooed male could do anymore, Naruto twisted his upper body to the side enough to be able to wrap an arm around Kiba's neck and bringing the brunet's head down to engage him in a bruising kiss.

With both now standing on their knees, Kiba moved one of his hands to grip Naruto's hip and keep him steady while moving the other to caress the blond's inner thigh, this earning him a sexually infused shudder, before lifting that leg a little to spread Naruto further apart. This accommodation allowed Kiba to sensually rub his leaking cock between the other's ass cheeks.

The Inuzuka was soon forgetting what the blond had previously asked him to do and was already making plans that involved plunging himself back into Naruto's warm hole. That is until the whiskered male broke off their sloppy kiss and whispered his plans into Kiba's ear.

"I want to ride you."

The brunet's body trembled in anticipation after hearing Naruto's lust filled request and wasted no time in complying with his lover's desires. Removing the hand on Naruto's thigh, Kiba brought it behind him to use it for support as he sat back on the bed.

Kiba spread his legs wide on the comforter and with the hand still on Naruto's hip; he guided the blonde to sit on his lap. Naruto, with his back still facing Kiba, reached his strong hands backward to grasp the upper part of Kiba's muscled arms in order lift his own body upward and align his entrance with the brunet's awaiting shaft.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle this monster of a cock all on your own?" Kiba goaded, taking the initiative on their dirty talk for the first time.

Naruto blushed at the unexpected challenge, his body reacting in appreciation of how hot Kiba's word sounded in their direct delivery without a trace of bashfulness. It was a definite turn-on. But then Naruto grinned and spared his lover a taunting glance before replying. "You underestimate me. I bet I'll be able to take you all in one go," he said accepting the challenge. There was no fucking chance in hell he was backing down now.

If possible, Kiba's dick got even more rigid at the blond's proclamation. "Fuck," Kiba swore under his breath. If he wasn't careful Naruto was going to make cum on words alone.

As Naruto began his descent, Kiba helped ease him down with the hand that wasn't on the mattress until the blond had taken most of Kiba's cock in. Then the brunet, now resting both hands on the mattress, leaned backward while bucking his hips up to impale himself the rest of the way in. That earned a low satisfactory moan from the whiskered male.

"Heh, you liked that?" asked the brunet with a cocky smile.

"Yeah," replied Naruto tightening his grip on his lover's arms as he lifted himself once more until barely the head of Kiba's dick was inside of him. "But not as much as you're going to enjoy this!" he said as he suddenly flopped his weight all the way down on Kiba's erection until Naruto's round and heavy balls came in contact with Kiba's hairy ones with a fulfilling smack. The blond was never one who liked being outdone after all.

A loud incoherent curse escaped Kiba's lips as his arms instinctively surrounded Naruto's upper body and held it tight against his own. They were both already exerting a thin coat of sweat by now that simply made their muscular bodies stick together even more.

"Damn, Naruto," the tattooed male started once he caught his breath. "I'm not sure even you know how wild and out of control you drive me," he confessed softly, moving one hand up Naruto's define chest to brush against tan nipple while resting his other hand on the blond's sculpture abs. Abs that were very much as the brunet's own. "If we continue on like this, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to restrain myself."

"Good. I don't want you to hold back," Naruto informed. He took another minute to lose himself the sensory of Kiba's wondering touch, in the feel of Kiba's breath against his back and in the fever-like heat that engulfed him before continuing his sentence. "Because I won't be holding back anymore either," he muttered, almost low enough to be considered a whisper.

'_Even though it took me long to finally get to this point, tonight I finally realize that there isn't ever going to be someone better for me because I simply don't want anybody else. Although there were many obstacles between us, most of them placed there by me, Kiba has continuously showed his dedication to me. Yet for some reason even I don't understand I have always kept my guard up around him. Probably because up until now I had always been scared that he would end up using me like everyone around me always had. Possibly because I was worried that one day he would wise-up and figure out that being with me just plain wasn't worth it. Or maybe, maybe it was because he had become such a ray of light in my life that I was afraid to have it snatched away._

_No more though. I have come to realize that if we ever going to make it I simply can't keep this wall up between us. I can't keep complaining every time he wants to try something new just because I don't want him to see me nervous. I can't keep shying away every time with talk about our past, or whatever else is on my mind because I don't want him to judge me. And I simply can't keep bottling up my feelings just because I'm scared of how he'll react once he finds just how much he means to me. Kiba has always done the chasing yet he always held back in the end, not catching me because of the fear that I would push him away if he got any closer. He cared about me that much that he kept his needs in check, without ever complaining, just so that he could provide me that safe distance I sought out._

_But that isn't fair to him. That's why tonight I'm going to make him understand that it is okay to cross that bridge; that I won't keep him at bay anymore; that I can finally trust myself with him; that I won't ever hold back from him so he is free to do the same with me; that I won't ever run away; that I can no longer live without him; that I need him just as much or even more than he needs me…_

_That I'm ready to be caught.'_

Naruto rotated his hips and began bouncing himself on Kiba's rock-hard cock before lifting his ass up and down in a steady tempo, always making sure that his every moan reached Kiba's ears along with the creaking of their bed. Even though the brunet tried to brace himself, the whiskered male was doing stuff and stimulating his body in a way that simply no sane man would be able to resist.

Kiba's whole self-being tingled with a lust that threatened to become unchecked. In all honesty Kiba had never felt such a response from Naruto before. The brunet had always felt wanted by his lover but this was the first time that he ever felt so, so… needed.

The tattooed male loosened his grasp on the blond and returned one of his hands to the mattress, gripping the comforter like his life depended on it. Leaning his upper body backward again, Kiba let his other hand come to rest on Naruto's spine, absentmindedly massaging it. The brunet briefly marveled at how smooth Naruto's skin was in comparison with Kiba whose body was filled by battle scars. Yet another benefit of wielding the kyuubi.

It prove too difficult a task for Kiba to figure his lover out, mostly because the pleasure coursing through his nether regions kept him from concentrating on anything else. But it was Naruto's final taunt that pulled the trigger off whatever reasoning the brunet could have been coming up with.

"What's the m-matter Kiba; g-giving up already on making s-scream?" Naruto goaded; and just like that the lid of Kiba's restraint had been blown off.

With his own legs, Kiba tumbled the blond off his feet by knocking them away from the bed. Kiba settled Naruto's legs over the brunet's own and spread them as far as he could, consequently spreading Naruto's ass cheeks further apart that Kiba's cock was freer to slide in deeper and harder than before. Kiba gripped Naruto's waist with both hands to keep him from falling forward as he began to pound his cock with restless abandon into the blond's ever tight hole.

The blond gasped at the rough treatment but enjoyed it just the same. Naruto didn't know what to do with his hands so lifted them and brought them behind his head in order to grasp Kiba by his scalp. The tattooed male began sucking the junction between Naruto's neck and left shoulder so the blond busied his hands by tugging on Kiba's hair.

Kiba didn't seem to mind it as much. In fact the whiskered male thought that he heard the brunet growling in excitement, a sound that made Naruto's toes curl. The blond then began bucking his hips down in order to meet with Kiba thrust every time and amplifying both of their pleasures, his own cock awkwardly bobbing up and down with their rugged motions.

It seemed Kiba finally took notice of it as he snaked one arm around Naruto abdomen to keep him in place while firmly grasping with his other hand the base of Naruto's erection. A strangled whimper left the blonde's mouth as he did so.

The whiskered male's cock was already dripping with his own precum and Kiba wasted no time in smearing it all over Naruto's manhood as it made for excellent lubrication.

"Get ready for the orgasm of your life" Kiba declared as he started to pump Naruto's rigid cock for all that it was worth. It was then that the real bout of passion really began.

Naruto trashed his legs not being able to keep up his the sensations running through his body but Kiba did not relent, nor would he until he heard Naruto's shouting his name. The brunet rocked his hips and continued to ram his cock inside of Naruto at a steady pace but even that did not compare to the speed in which he was pumping his lover's dick.

"Nnngh, Kiba...more...gonna come," Naruto huffed as spikes of pleasure coursed down to his bobbing cock, straining on the edge to hold it back.

"More? You want more?" he jeered, slowing his pace and relishing in the feeling of his cock sliding slowly into the tight heat of Naruto's ass. His breath was a bit ragged by now, and he felt his forehead growing moist from exertion. "Sorry, that's not going to, ugh, to happen until you scream for me."

"Oh come on! Keep going! Don't tick me off!" Naruto groaned, but the tone of his voice whined with the need of release. He bucked in Kiba's hand, forcing the rhythm faster. Anger left his eyes replaced with desperation. It was painful, damn painful. He needed it bad and he'd be damned if Kiba wasn't going to give it to him and give it to him now.

Grunting and letting out a shuddering moan, Kiba made a mental note to fuck it, and shoved aside his desire to tease Naruto. He'd messed with him enough. The brunet pounded his length faster into Naruto's insides. He practically lost it then, muscles tightening in coils and moans rolling out in undertones as he hissed Naruto's name almost silently. The hand on Naruto's cock not once losing speed.

"Fuck, K-Kiba!" Naruto shouted then, feeling himself getting closer to completion but wanting to hold it off for as long as possible. "Don't stop!" he commanded. There was no stopping his rapidly scalding moans now.

Of course Kiba wasn't far behind either if his mumblings of "Fuck yeah, fuck yeah Naruto, f-fuck yeah" were any indication.

"A-ahhh, d-damn, oh, Kiba! Oh, yeah, that feels good, oooh yeah," Naruto gave in, was unable to do much else other than that. With Kiba's cock ramming into him he shuddered, arched his back and writhed, whimpering. He couldn't speak; his breath was quite literally rammed out of him. And it was with one last hard thrust against his prostate and a squeeze to his throbbing cock that Naruto shot his load, spilling his cum over his stomach and Kiba's hand.

Lost in his orgasm, Naruto didn't notice when Kiba had pulled out of him until said brunet turned the blond around and shoved him down with his back facing the bed. Kiba was met with little resistance as he gripped the back of Naruto's knees and pushed the whiskered male's legs up. The brunet wasted no time in spearing himself balls deep into the blond again.

The audible smacks of Kiba's hips meeting Naruto's willing ass resounded throughout the room. The tattooed male kept a firm grip on the back of Naruto's legs as he restlessly continued pistoing his lover against the mattress. Kiba's only goal now was to find his own completion.

Kiba let out another low moan, eyelashes fluttering as he fucked Naruto hard; all while never taking his gaze away from Naruto's face. The blonde opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed once he started to come down from his high and after moment to glance at his surroundings he met Kiba's feral gaze.

It might sound odd when considering that the couple had been together for years now, but Kiba was taken aback by affection in his lover's unwavering blue eyes. The brunet couldn't pinpoint the last time Naruto's eyes showed such open emotions but he knew that he hadn't seen it since their genin days. The blond had always been so guarded, and as of late he had taken some of the walls down; but now… it was like those walls were tore down completely.

'_He's letting me. He… he is finally letting me in!_'

Something inside Kiba constricted and it took a moment for him to realize it was his heart beating painfully against his chest. The brunet's face contorted when he notice that his vision was becoming glassy and quickly blinked the unshed tears away.

Kiba found himself almost incapable of believing how much Naruto's unrestraint stare had affected him. But he understood it. He'd known for so long that he earned Naruto's trust. Kiba knew that Naruto trusted the brunet more than anyone else in the world; and maybe, somewhere in the recesses of Kiba's mind he contemplated the thought that the blond was only with him because of the security he provided.

The idea that maybe Naruto didn't want him back as much as Kiba wanted the blond had embedded itself into Kiba's brain like a tumor. And even though the tattooed male did his best to pay no attention to it and tried to be happy with what he had, the uncertainty never really faded.

Until now that is.

Naruto arched his back, his hands gripping the sheets of his bed as hard as he could, and a needy whimper escaped his parted lips. But not once did he look away from Kiba's sharp gaze. And just like that all remaining doubt had faded away. Now it was clear as the shine in Naruto's bright eyes that the whiskered male felt just as much for him as Kiba felt for the blond.

"Ki-Kiba, cum in-inside" the whiskered male moaned out and that was all it took for Kiba to reach his climax. He leaned down abruptly and clashed his mouth against Naruto's, muffling his grunt between their battered lips as the brunet shot his load deep inside his lover. Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck and held on for dear life. Everything after that was white noise.

Naruto loosened his hold on his lover once he felt the spasms shaking their bodies stop yet Kiba didn't make a move to get away. Kiba rested his forehead against Naruto's and watched as blue eyes opened in curiosity to stare at him. They were both breathing hard because of their activities, one unlike what they were usually accustomed to, and they felt completely drained. But none of that seem to matter to either of them.

For the tattooed male all that mattered was the sated look in Naruto's eyes. Smiling at the other beneath him, Kiba cupped Naruto's face with his right hand and kissed the blond softly one last time before pulling out of him and rolling to the side. Naruto smiled at the gesture and followed after the brunet in order to rest his head on Kiba's strong chest.

Naruto's callous fingers distracted themselves tracing patterns on Kiba's stomach, focusing mostly around a large scar located on the left side of Kiba's lower abs. It was a scar that had began to fade thanks to the hands of time, and no matter how hot Kiba thought it looked on him or how much he teased the blond for being physically unable to get one of his own, for Naruto the roughness of the scarred tissue served as a constant reminder that the shinobi world wasn't as forgiving as he was.

But before the whiskered male could start to delve further unto more depressing thoughts, Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's body in order to keep him there and absentmindedly laid another kiss on top Naruto's blond head. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in ease, fully content to just lay there and feel the rise of Kiba's chest.

The blond moved to press himself closer to the brunet, lifting one leg to tangle it between Kiba's and consequently pressing his now flaccid cock on the brunet's thigh. Not that Kiba minded it though. In fact the tattooed male took that opportunity to tenderly caress more of his lover's flesh.

They stayed like that for a while longer, settling in their afterglow, concentrating on their heartbeats and simply enjoying each other's company in the silence. It was only when Naruto started nuzzling his cheek on Kiba's pecs that the quiet ended.

"Haha, stop" said Kiba lightly chuckling as he brought up one hand to ruffle Naruto's head. "Your hair tickles" he indicated.

"But you are warm" whined Naruto, lifting his head to pout at Kiba. This only made the brunet laugh even more.

"Ha, guess you're right" said Kiba with a smirk. "I guess it's not your fault that I happen to be so hot!"

The blond frowned and deliberately rested his chin a little harshly on Kiba's chest to make the other wince. But then he grinned as he came up with his own comeback. "You may say that you're hot but let's not forget that it is you who can't keep his hands off of me" said Naruto, his smile stretching until it showed all of his teeth. "So by default I figure that makes me the irresistible one!"

Kiba laughed even harder, loving his lover's logic. "That you are," he finally said with a wink.

"Thought so" replied the blond, resting the side of his face on Kiba's chest again, contemplating his next words. "But you know, even though I know I'm irresistible, it would be nice to hear it from you every now and then" he muttered, his voice progressively getting lower with each word spouted. Thankfully Inuzukas have enhanced hearing so none of it was lost on the brunet. But though he heard it, it didn't mean that he understood what Naruto was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked, confusion clearly showing in his voice. "I told you drive me wild a moment ago didn't I?"

"Well, yeah…" the blond replied, dragging the last syllable. "But that was just for dirty talk. I've never heard you say something like 'my eyes are bluer than the ocean' or that you 'can get lost in them' or something mushy like that. You're not exactly a charmer, that's what I meant."

"To be fair, it's not like you ever complement me either" mumbled Kiba. "And besides, I was never that good at courting people. You should already know that since you are the first and the only one I ever chased after. But even so I still got you in the end so something must have worked, right?" Kiba stated more than asked, smiling at his own conquest.

"Heh, I guess you're right" said Naruto in agreement. The blond's smile unknowingly mirrored Kiba's. "And besides…" started Naruto, moving his hand boldly down to cup Kiba's balls, effectively making the other's breath hitch at the unexpected action. "I know you got other ways of showing your affection."

"Mmhmm" Kiba mewled at the attention he was receiving, he particularly enjoyed when Naruto began scratching the side of his sack. "And now that I know you like it when I talk dirty, you better prepare yourself" the brunet warned with a grin. "Soon I'll be spouting stuff like 'I gonna fuck you so hard with my organ that your ass is gonna be raw' then I'm gonna tell you to 'take big daddy's cock in' and then I'm going to repeatedly ask you 'if you like it when daddy's large cock punishes you like that' every time I pound it into you."

"S-Stop" whined Naruto lightly punching Kiba's chest with the same hand that previously pleasured him.

"Why? You like it."

"How would you know?" challenged the blond making Kiba grin mischievously.

"Because your dick is pressing against my leg and I can tell that it's already hard" he said triumphantly. When Naruto didn't respond Kiba laughed in bewilderment. "Haha, don't tell me you're blushing!"

"Am not!" Naruto denied even though his face was beat red. He was indeed flustered; but that just made Kiba want to hug him tighter against his body, which he did by the way.

Once the teasing laughter in Kiba died down he started reflecting on how undeniably happy he felt at that very moment. He even wondered if other couples felt as good as he did on their wedding night or if his was a special occasion. And to think that it all had to do with the way Naruto looked at him.

"Hey, Naruto?" he called in a hush tone. The referred blond hmm-ed in order to communicate he was paying attention. Kiba in turn took his eyes off the blond and stared at the ceiling, not really knowing why he suddenly felt nervous about facing his lover but still willing to express what was in his mind, or in this case, his heart. "All joking aside… you know that I really do love you, right?"

"…I know" answered Naruto. His eyes stung with the threat of tears but he kept them in check. For one he was glad that he was facing away from Kiba. The brunet might be unaware of it but Naruto had caught the way Kiba's eyes watered back then. Frankly that was all the confirmation the whiskered male needed to know the truth in the other's words.

It made Naruto feel awful because he somehow knew that his previous reserved behavior was to blame for such a reaction. It pained him to even consider the fact that he might have involuntarily been hurting the tattooed male all along; and so, Naruto made a silent vow to himself to never do it again. "I, I love you too Kiba. More than anything else in the world"

"Ha, even more than ramen?" joked the brunet lightheartedly.

"Heheh, yeah, more than any special ramen old man Ichiraku can dish out" replied the blond happily indulging Kiba in his playful banter. Naruto was never one who believed too much in fate; and because of such, he didn't believe in the concept of soulmates either. Yet he didn't need destiny to know that Kiba was the one for him. The more he thought about it the more obvious it seemed.

They simply fitted perfectly together.

Naruto had never felt so loved before. It was exactly like his mother had said it would be. Just remembering her words made him chuckle in bliss. He couldn't help it. In fact it scared him a little that he could feel this happy.

"What are you laughing about" asked Kiba, his hands returning to caress the expanse of Naruto's back.

"Nothing, just remembering something my mom said to me."

"Oh?" muttered the brunet. It was the first time Kiba had ever heard the blond mention his mother. Of course Kiba was interested to hear about it but what mattered the most to him was that Naruto finally felt comfortable enough to open up to him. Yep, there was no doubt in Kiba's mind that their marriage might get a _**happily ever after**_ after all.

"My mom once said to me that in order for a jinchuriki like me to be truly happy, someone had to fill the vessel with love. Heheh, and just a while ago I made you do that." Naruto said, pushing both hands against the mattress and lifting his upper body up in order to look at Kiba directly in the eyes.

Kiba stared at his lover's grinning face until he finally understood what Naruto meant with 'making Kiba do that'. The brunet groaned and face-palmed, "I don't think she meant it that literal!" Kiba said knowing full-well what the blond was implying. "I'm sure your mother didn't picture me cumming inside of you when she said to 'fill the vessel with love'."

"You can't say that for sure!" Naruto argued for the sake of arguing. "My mom was special! For all we know my mom foresaw everything!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," Kiba played along, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief. That is until he felt the weight of the bed shift until something settled on his lap. Kiba opened his eyes and saw Naruto straddling him. "What are you doing?"

"Setting the mood" Naruto replied while rolling his hips and rubbing his ass on Kiba's awakening member. Naruto leaned down to kiss Kiba on the mouth once he felt the brunet was hard enough. The blond then stood on his knees and reached a hand back to stroke Kiba's hardening cock while using the other to stroke his own. "After all, I still remember other stuff beside your name" he taunted without a hint of bashfulness.

'_Kiba, you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with_'

Kiba's cock was fully standing in attention in under a minute. "You're gonna regret this when you wake up sore in the morning" Kiba warned with a lust-filled grin appearing on his face. The brunet's gruff hands were already taking their respective place at either side of Naruto's waist.

'_Naruto, I am never going to let you regret choosing me_'

"Mmm" replied Naruto licking his lips and dishing out a grin of his own, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that Naruto impaled himself once again on his lover's large cock, but this time with Kiba thrusting up to meet him halfway. And that was only the start of a very long night ahead of them.

_THE END_

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope that you enjoyed the story. It was fun writing it! Sadly though, this is probably the last time I'm going to write for this series. In other words, this should probably be viewed as my "farewell chapter". Of course this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing completely. I'm just simply more interested in writing for other anime/manga/fandoms now.


End file.
